


【锤基】信仰

by yasedelin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasedelin/pseuds/yasedelin





	【锤基】信仰

Part 01

Thor抱着最后一箱规范图集站在大堂门厅外，回头望了一眼消耗他五年青春的地方。这座超高层办公楼就像是一个外面富丽堂皇内里死气沉沉坟墓一般——或者这本身就是一座墓碑，高耸的立方体塔楼加基座的裙房，看起来像极了东方的石碑，只差没刻上辞藻华丽的墓志铭了。  
和公司的高层及人事厮杀了两个月，他终于可以活着逃出这座监狱。坟墓般的监狱，无日无夜的加班，没有休假，半夜两点的开会通知，半夜三点的方案修改，凌晨六点的公司补贴餐，无尽的意见和绘图，几乎掐灭了Thor对建筑的所有热情。  
甚至是生命的所有热情。没有时间进行其他娱乐，也没有时间和外界交往，所有人都被困于这个圈子里，项目间的勾心斗角，八卦同事和踩低别人似乎成了这个地狱唯一的消遣，Thor成了那个格格不入的人。他不会编排别人，又不会抢功劳，还有副天生的好心肠，很快就沦为了公司里的傻大个，每个人表面对他都笑脸盈盈，转身评价也不过一句笨蛋老好人，该抢的功劳还是抢，该扔给Thor帮忙的还是扔给他帮忙。  
他几乎都要忘记正午阳光的模样了。Thor长吐了一口气，白花花的日光闪得他眼前一片晕眩，汗水止不住地流进扣得紧紧的衬衫领口，前公司对服装要求非常严格，甚至在他们转为正式员工之后给员工们每人量身定做了两套正装——那时Thor刚刚从幸福的学院生活结束，还有着结实健康的体格——但在五年的加班和无尽的垃圾快餐的污染下，当初合身的衣物都成了这座精神监狱的紧缚的刑具。  
所幸这一切已在今日终结，Thor对马路上溜过的一辆空的士招了招手，迫不及待挤上后座位，车内空调的冷气拂过汗湿的皮肤，缓解了夏日的暑气，让他发出一声满意的叹息。  
“去机场。”他迫不及待要逃离这座城市，在他还没有完全对他的专业绝望之前。他的行李已经提前托运，今天也只是过来办理最后的手续，在他对上司怒吼不愿再从事建筑设计这个行业后，这场持续了两个多月的拉锯战终于画上了句号。  
两个月前，他提出离职后就在规划之后的打算，他甚至有想过和他的前女友那样去找一所学校当外教——有长的假期和足够的时间，来接些感兴趣的活。  
直到他某天在网上看到那个一欧元出售城堡。  
欧洲有很多各时期的城堡，可不是童话里那种舒适的别墅，而是一种防御的工事。维护价格又高又不适于居住，网上广告虽然说一欧元出售，但后续修复和维护的都是个不小的数字，Thor浏览着那些出售的图片，当看到某个明显是中世纪的废墟时，他头脑一热，冷静下来后他已经握着电话在咨询细节了——好在Thor这五年留了一些积蓄，而且Odinson家，还是有那么一点点钱的。  
古堡据说有六七百的历史了，外面的城墙大部分都湮灭在历史中，主体也破败得不成模样，连墙壁上雕像和细节的刻画都只留下粗暴的铲痕。  
十五小时后，Thor抵达瑞典的斯科纳，站在高耸的石壁之下，倒吸一口气。  
这将是一个浩大的工程。  
他感觉到活力又回到了他的生命里，灵魂中。  
他将让这颗蒙尘的古董重现昔日的光芒，毫无疑问。  
要知道，Thor本科和研究生上虽然都是建筑学的学位，但在研究方向上，却一直是古建修复。  
他乐于去修复他的财产，他未来的项目，他人生中的新挑战。  
Thor花了整整三天才把自己从外面的野营帐篷里搬到城堡里去。他在镇上买了小发电机和一些其他日用品，顺便还在家具城里订了一张舒适的大床，又存储了一些不易腐坏的压缩食品，在二层找了一个还算完好的屋子作为自己的房间。为了不再次破坏建筑，也不管那些窄小漏风的窗洞了，组装上床，拉来电线，捡上几块还算平整的石砖铺了两层报纸作为临时书桌，用来放笔记本和台灯。  
网络和手机信号是最先牵进来的，Thor直接申请了一个信号塔在外面的树林里，加上跑剩下的一些手续，等Thor真正开始探索这座城堡时，已经是一周之后了。  
地方政府的文件上写着这座城堡大约建立在十二世纪中期，因为资料的缺失和长久的失修具体的年代已无法考证城堡的原主人和历史，它好像就是一开始就出现在那里的石堆，某天政府清点，才突然发现这里还是一座废弃的城堡。  
主体的塔楼没有受到哥特风格的影响，这是一个有意思的现象，基督教在十世纪时就已经传播到了这里，小镇上同时期的城堡都带有明显的教会风格，飞扶壁和尖塔楼应该是当时的一种时尚，而这座破败的庞然大物却依旧保持的古朴的旧制，厚重的墙壁，简洁明了的线条，带着几分罗马建筑的意味，又不完全像是的古罗马风，Thor推测这是融入了一些当地特有的建筑制式。这不难理解，早期的维京人不只是海盗，还是商人，他们的船队途径的范围遍及整个欧洲，文化多少有些融合。  
地窖是首先需要检查的，按照结构体系来算，它们是城堡一部分的箱形基础。他电脑上的资料显示，这个地窖也兼职家族墓地。  
入口的木门早已腐朽得不成样子，相比之下进入的台阶到是保存还算完好，一些步级的石块缺失了，也不太影响Thor的行动。  
Thor拎着充满电的探照灯，慢慢走下去。

 

Part 02

地下室不知道用了什么手段，做得非常棒，几百年过去了，也没有浸水潮湿。Thor照射着地面和墙壁，墓穴已经没有什么剩余的价值，在Thor买下这里之前，政府和文物那边就将所有的石棺清理走了。  
但Thor很快就发现了异常，全部墓穴的碑文都被恶意地铲除和破坏，Thor完全可以理解城堡的廉价之处了，这里甚至没什么修复和游览价值，除了像Thor这样对建筑执着又无聊的家伙，还真不会有人来购买这个倒霉的破石堆。  
城堡的原主人，不知道在哪个年代，或许得罪了更高阶级的什么人，祸及祖先，连累后代，被抹除的十分彻底，大概城堡就是从那时开始荒废的。  
Thor将手里的探照灯放到那些用来搁置石棺的台子上，从后腰的背包里掏出手电筒，他还需要多拿几个探照灯下来，研究一下这个地板和石墙所运用防潮技法，这也许会是一个新发现，Thor发誓，他人生的这么多年，还真是第一次见到这种明明建立在潮湿的海边地带，却能造成地下室干燥得只有灰尘的情况。台子有点高，那些石棺的搬运也一定不是一件容易的事情，Thor环顾了一周，角落里还有一些小碎石和残余的未整平的石块，搬一块过来垫脚差不多了，他这么想着，走上前去。  
这一片步道石砖下还有些什么东西。  
Thor原路返回了一次，拿出粉笔在声音不太对的砖上做了记号。也许他发现了宝藏什么的，这可不在掩埋的墓道上。  
他三步作两步地跳上楼梯，来回好几趟把探照灯和工具搬齐全，直到地窖被几个探照灯照耀得像夏日的晴天一般亮晃晃的。  
Thor拿过铲子搓了搓手，这感觉简直像是毕业答辩，又紧张又兴奋。石砖被一块一块移开，里面的东西渐渐露出了原本的面貌。  
Thor知道这是什么了。  
任何宗教的替换都不是一件温和的事情，伴随着无数的鲜血和冤魂，而Thor铁铲之下就是当年血淋淋的证据。  
一座异教徒的坟墓。或者不是坟墓，它更该被称作处刑的凶器。  
石棺的接缝处淋上了隔绝空气的铁汁。  
里面的尸体应该还保存的十分完好——Thor不确定他是否该拨打相关政府部门的电话，他扔掉铁锹，拽过工具箱，找出小铲子和刷子，开始清理石棺表面。  
这座石棺本应该是给家族成员准备的，毛刷扫开尘土，粗犷的装饰花纹昭示着它所处的年代。代表家族的徽章已经被铲去，草草地划上了异教徒的逆十字。  
石棺里可怜的异教徒大概死于十字军的讨伐，或者是之后裁判所的大清洗，Thor能幻想到发生的事情。  
或者只能是他——而不是她，如果是一个女贵族，早被那些疯狂的士兵强暴，轮奸，扯成碎片，根本等不到后面这些更摧毁精神的玩法。  
那时候他应该正是这座城堡的主人，在最后的抵抗失败后，那群披着宗教外衣的疯子轰开城堡大门，一路闯进这座最后的圣地，烧毁墙壁上旧神的挂毯，砸毁祭坛，推到神像，作为抵抗的领导者，那群疯子当然不会让他轻易的死去，他被那些血腥的侵略者狞笑着拖进地窖的墓穴，历代家族的坟墓已经被一一撬开，祖先的遗骨被拖拽出来碾碎在他面前。  
而他不会求饶，他憎恨那些侵略者，那种实质的憎恨和不屈的高贵即使在酷刑的折磨下也从未被摧毁。  
这是违法的——即使Thor买下了这座城堡。  
但Thor控制不住他的推测和幻想，他想看看里面那个倒霉蛋。于是他剥开那些锈蚀的铁皮，将铁锹铲入棺盖的缝隙，深吸一口气，一把掀开那块尘封数百年的棺盖。  
里面是一个保存完好的男人，和Thor的猜想一样。尽管内袍已经布满灰尘和乌黑干涸的血渍，尽管已经到了生命的最后一刻，也依然高贵的家伙。  
他看起来像是刚刚睡着，黑色的发，苍白的脸，鸦羽般漆黑的睫毛遮住了眼眸，几乎没有血色的唇上还有被咬开的伤口，双手交握放在胸口，安详而平静。  
这是个值得敬佩的人。他死去之时还极为年轻，连嘴唇上的绒毛都还未变色，脸孔还带着一些少年柔和的秀气。Thor在研究生时代跟随导师做过古墓修复，那些活祭品留下的狰狞扭曲的尸骨依然历历在目。  
“愿你的信仰保佑你，灵魂不灭，精神永存。”  
即使Thor是个标准的无神论者，也为他动容。  
尸体交叉的手指中隐藏着什么东西，它从放松的指缝里露出一些蛛丝马迹，看起来像是一件金属制品。Thor轻手轻脚地抬起那冰冷的手——这太不可思议，尸体还保存着一定的柔软性，覆盖在骨骼上薄薄的一层血肉也没有因为他的举动而凹陷或者风化。  
那是一个银制品，小小的雷神之锤，感谢漫威，Thor庆幸自己在加班闲余也曾在电脑上看过这几年红遍全球的复仇者电影，他居然认识这玩意。它在封闭的石棺中减缓了氧化，时隔几百年，也只是失去光泽，它的主人应该将它保存得极好，花纹在当初的年代来看是非常精美的。锤子的尾端连着一个小小的环，是一个吊坠之类的东西。  
他刚刚伸手将那个小银制品纳入掌心,一只冰凉有力的手忽然擒住了他的手腕。Thor的心脏几乎从喉咙里跳出来，他抬起头，正对上一双碧绿的眼。

 

Part 03

Thor脑海一片空白，傻傻地抬起另一只手，“Hi？”  
半秒钟后，Thor的大脑被各种胡思乱想刷屏了。  
这个时候说Hi会不会太傻？怎么我和他解释我不是盗墓的？不对这不是墓。我怎么挖出一个会动的？这是画图画傻了出现幻觉了么？为什么他不说话？他一直盯着我干什么？老师没教过修复古建会遇到这玩意啊？我刚才怎么没直接把他上交给国家？怎么又不动了啊？我操手掰不开啊！铁锹呢？铁锹呢？！锹锹锹锹——怎么是刷子！  
绿眼睛的主人在Thor被吓得精神错乱之前终于有了下一个动作，他眨了眨眼睛，抿了一下唇，张口问道：“你是谁？”  
谢天谢地诺尔斯语体系在演变过程中没有翻天覆地的变化，Thor的答案几乎没有经过思考就蹦出来了。  
“Thor，ThorOdinson。”  
青年盯着Thor看了好几秒钟，认真地审视这句话的真假，接着他撇开眼，松开抓着Thor的手，顺带从Thor的拳头里抠出那个银饰品，缓缓握紧在手掌里，才挣扎着跌跌撞撞从石棺中翻出来，再也没看Thor一眼，就摇摇晃晃地走开了，那身残破的血衣挂在他身体上飘飘荡荡，活像是现实版的行尸走肉。  
还好他不咬人，但也不好说。  
他不会突然变异吧？  
总感觉是生化危机。  
Thor一把抓起地上的铁锹，紧紧攥在胸前，咽了咽口水，蹑手蹑脚地跟了上去。  
青年像古堡的游魂一样在地下墓室里晃荡，在每一个空荡的棺位上都会停留一会，又蹒跚地走向下一个。  
Thor紧张得手心里滑溜溜全是汗水，他明明应该趁这个机会扛着锹就跑才对，偏偏还鬼鬼祟祟跟在后面，又害怕又好奇。  
别害怕，他只是个可怜的倒霉蛋而已。Thor默默的给自己打气，好让腿别抖得那么厉害。  
他可千万别认为是我搬走了那些石棺啊，我能解释的。  
他是怎么活过来的？难道是个巫师？中世纪基督教焚烧巫师之前可是要先展示生殖器的。  
等等他好像真的没有穿裤子？那他能不能像哈利波特那样一挥魔杖什么的把城堡修复如初？不行那太扎眼了。  
等Thor发现自己的思维又跑得太远时他已经盯着那两条苍白的小腿看了好一会儿了。  
哦，他挺高的。看起来是刚刚脱离发育期不久，体型有些偏瘦，那件袍子穿在他身上真有点像个大布袋子。  
那具古董颤颤巍巍地踏上了上楼的台阶。  
“哎！”刚发出声音Thor就忍不住怪自己多嘴，那可不是一个真正的年轻人。  
青年停下脚步，疑惑地看向Thor——Thor立刻手忙脚乱地把铁锹藏到背后，勉强挤出一个笑脸，“现在是正午，嗯，外面是晴天。”  
不对他又不是吸血鬼！尸体也会怕晒吧？  
“Thor……”青年慢慢念出他的名字，又低头看向自己手掌内的饰品——噢，Thor羞愧地捂住脸，当初老Odin怎么给他取了一个如此中二的名字。  
脚步声渐渐走远，Thor挪开手，青年已经不在台阶上了。  
对了那个古董说的是古诺尔斯语。  
Thor有些糟心，作为一个美国人，他的瑞典语仅限于日常交流，还是因为母亲的缘故，真正和古诺尔斯语交谈起来会十分困难。  
Fandral那小子不是正好在英国读历史研究么？那家伙，当初觉得历史学院的美女多，也没和Thor打声招呼，就暗搓搓报了国外的学校，暑假过完才和他们几个哥们说，然后拍拍屁股就奔向了他理想中的温柔乡。  
Thor跑向还扔在墓台上的工具包，摸出手机，给那个祸害着英国美女的花花公子发了一条消息：“有没有十二世纪北欧的文献资料？古诺尔斯语的。”  
Fandral很快回复过来：“旧约要不要？”  
滚。万一楼上那位看到基督教的圣典变身超级哥斯拉怎么办。  
“不，其他的？关于北欧神话的。”  
“埃达。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 04

地下室的WIFI信号不太好，刷不开亚马逊的搜索界面，Thor拿着手机走上楼梯，把埃达和古诺尔斯语词典一同扫进购物车，又添了几本相关推荐书籍，点选了购买，网页显示后天能送到，Thor满意地关掉了界面。  
接着他猛然意识到自己犯了一个错误——他和那具会动的古尸又在同一个楼层了，这个结论让他情不自禁地打了一个寒颤。  
现在Thor真诚地希望那个绿眼睛的家伙已经移动到了其他地方，例如二楼，三楼，还没有完全倒塌的瞭望塔楼，无论哪都好，只要不在大厅——因为Thor必须路过那里去往前院。他前天在二手车市场那个红头发酒糟鼻的大块头手里买的那辆掉漆的小皮卡，就停在前院的水池旁。昨天他买完床垫，为了省点搬运路程，就一路开到了房间楼下，在二楼窗口加了个滑轮，把床垫搞上去，Thor累得要命，冲了个凉就睡了。现在他想暴打昨天的自己，如果当时他再勤快那么一丁点，把车开到后院去，那么他现在根本不用再穿过这座阴暗的建筑。  
前院的水池是整栋建筑唯一的供水点，Thor打了电话给自来水公司，当天下午就动工了，铺设水管的工作做得非常快，镇子上人并不多，几乎都是一些本地人，很久没有新工程了，因而过来帮Thor装水龙头的小伙特别热情，絮絮叨叨给Thor介绍了镇上所有商铺和几个他会用到的办事处。Thor用野餐壶给他煮了一杯热腾腾的咖啡，小伙子走之前，特意抽出一张空白的客户意见表，在反面给他画下几个当地居民常用购物点以及警局医院这些公建的位置，还好心告诉他近期哪家有车库旧货处理。  
现在那张地图就在Thor背上的工具包里。  
Thor耸动了一下肩膀，缓解被重得要命的背包带勒疼的肩部。现在他应该穿过走廊，进入大厅，到达前厅，经过门厅，冲进院子，跨上皮卡，按地图一路开到枪支店购买一把火力足点的猎枪，还能在天黑前赶回来。  
远程总比近身战斗要安心一点。  
但墨菲定律证明了它的强大。Thor刚跨进走廊，就听见回荡在空旷房间里的石头磕碰的声音，不规律的轻微碰撞每一声都像磕在Thor的心坎上，令他毛骨悚然。没关系，绿眼睛一定不会注意到他的。Thor默默给自己打气，踮起脚贴着墙一步一步挪向早已没有门阻隔的大厅。  
青年的确没有注意到Thor，他正蹒跚着脚步来来回回把大厅里的碎石头一块块堆到大厅尽端的台阶上去，忙忙碌碌得像只储备过冬食物的鼹鼠。  
他做得极其认真，一点一点将碎石从几百年积累下来的尘土中挖出来，再拉起衣袍仔仔细细擦拭干净，确认每一块是否是他需要的，错的留在原地，对的搬上石阶。  
Thor突然明白青年在做什么了。在中世纪时，贵族们会在自己的庄园或城堡中供奉自己的信仰，有些会单独建设礼拜堂，另一些则是在最重要的主厅堂里，堆砌一块高出的平台，摆放神像和祭坛。  
那处台阶就是曾经的神台，青年寻找的是祭坛或者神像的碎片，Thor不知道。  
这个虔诚的殉道者曾为他的信仰而死，现在又因为它重返人间。  
Thor的心脏被一种突如其来的酸涩击中。他注意到青年一直使用一只手来挖开泥土和搬运石块，另一只手紧紧握成拳头，因而进展缓慢，步伐踉跄。  
他握着的是那个小锤子。  
Thor想起自己工具包里还有一团备用的牛皮绳。  
“Thor你这个蠢货，总有一天你会被自己的多管闲事害死。”他一边低声地咒骂自己，一边轻手轻脚拉开背包，掏出皮绳。接着他深吸一口气，咬咬牙，从墙角的躲藏点挪出来。  
青年根本没有因为Thor的出现而转移注意力，全神贯注地蹲在地上挖另一块碎片，连Thor一把将他拉起来都还没从他的工作中回神，直到Thor从他拳头里掰走饰品，才迟钝地将视线转移到Thor脸上。  
“Thor……”  
Thor手抖得要命，连续三次才将皮绳穿过底部的圆环，手里飞快将绳子绕了两圈，挂在对方冰冷的脖子上，打上绳结。  
绿眼睛摸摸脖子上的皮绳和银饰，脸上的肌肉动了动，变成一个奇怪的表情，“谢谢。”他说。他的声音还残余着变声期的沙哑，Thor猜测他甚至不到十八岁。  
“不客气。”Thor含糊地说着，盯着那只已经变得惨不忍睹的手，头脑发热地拉过背包，翻出手铲和旧工作手套，一股脑地塞给对方。  
“给你。”说完Thor立刻转身头也不回地冲出了大厅。  
夏日强烈的阳光烤在Thor身上，逐渐驱散冰凉的寒意。他气喘吁吁地跑到车门旁，狠狠一拳捣在车门上。  
Thor你简直是疯了，你居然给一个僵尸装备武器！  
他靠着发烫的铁皮车门，缓缓滑下去，抱着头蹲在地上。  
现在是该直接报警还是该买枪回来？总不能让那家伙一直徘徊在城堡里，他看起来瘦弱，可力气真的一点也不小，天知道什么时候会突然变异或者发狂。  
必须先搞到枪。  
Thor长吐一口气，挺直腰板站起身，拉开车门。  
等他带着双管猎枪和子弹跑在回程的公路上时，才想明白，绿眼睛那时候的表情，是想对他笑一下的。

 

Part 05

太阳落到了城堡的塔顶处，天空不再明亮得刺眼，渐渐暗淡下来。Thor这次把皮卡直接开到城堡的后门，熄了油门仰靠在驾驶位上，掏出手机开始玩消泡泡的游戏，刚开局就扔错了一个黄球，没几分钟整个画面就被各色泡泡包围了，满盘皆输，GAME OVER。  
Thor按灭屏幕，将手机塞进裤兜，闭着眼趴在方向盘上眯了一会儿，才慢吞吞拖着箱子挪下车。  
下车后他伸了一个大大的懒腰，拉伸蜷缩在驾驶室几个小时的身体，然后俯身掀开箱子，拎起猎枪，打开膛室，捞起子弹盒，咬开包在外面的塑料和纸壳，抠出子弹填入枪膛，咔哒一声合上膛，举起来做了一个瞄准动作。工作后就没有再玩过猎枪，打猎的技艺有些生疏，不过对付一个行动迟缓的移动靶，应该没什么问题。  
如果绿眼睛跑到树林里去就算了。  
但Thor知道他肯定还在那儿。如果他当初能放弃信仰逃走，最后也不会被人活埋在那具石棺中。  
Thor提着枪，蹑手蹑脚地挪开临时作为门的木板，进入城堡内部。  
走廊里静悄悄的一片，大厅没有任何声音传来。Thor倒是真希望绿眼睛已经离开了城堡，或者像电影里那样完成心愿变成灰烬什么的。  
但他还在那儿。  
夕阳的光从窗洞里斜照进来，在大厅里铺下一条条拉长的光痕。绿眼睛就在神台前那块昏黄的光晕中，脏得好像是刚从泥土里爬出来一样。  
收集来的碎石拼拼凑凑也没有摆出一个形体，只是整整齐齐地码在台上。  
他背对着Thor，双手交握着跪在那堆碎片前祈祷。  
Thor端起枪缓缓靠近，右手食指扣在扳机上，瞄准后心。这个距离Thor开枪的话，甚至不会给他造成过多的痛苦，就能让他再次进入永眠。  
这和谋杀有什么分别，他还能思考，还能交谈。  
可他是一个怪物！  
他并没有伤害你，他甚至没有攻击意图。  
谁知道夜幕降临他会变成什么。  
除了不会呼吸，他和一个人类有什么不同呢？  
而且，他知道这座建筑的原貌。  
Thor扣着扳机的手指颤抖了一下，愤恨地放下猎枪，他无法说服自己对绿眼睛开枪，哪怕对方并不算做人类。  
简直是疯了，他居然要和一个僵尸共同呆在一座建筑里。Thor干脆不再刻意隐藏自己，提着枪蹬蹬蹬走向前门，现在去水池边冲个凉，还不会太冷。  
太阳落下去夜晚城堡就会有些偏寒，目前还没有洗热水澡的条件，Thor一边走一边扯开了工作服的领口，下午在制冷坏掉的皮卡里闷了两个小时，汗水泡着衣物，现在他整个都像块坏掉的奶酪一样臭得要命。  
牛筋鞋底故意踢踏石板的声音在寂静的房间里太过响亮，原本还在晚祷中绿眼睛都忍不住侧头疑惑地看向Thor，目送他怒气冲冲离开大厅才回过头继续他的祷告。  
冲完澡后Thor袒露着上身坐在院子里一块倒着的条石上，工作服泡在水池里。他用野炊锅煮了个罐头蔬菜汤，就着汤啃压缩饼干，枪靠在旁边，一垂手就能拿到的地方。  
这比在大都市里潦倒多了，没有送到手边的现磨咖啡，没有各种烹饪好的美味，甚至没有一间像样的浴室。连那个水池，都只是Thor在车库旧货处理中淘到的缺了只脚的立式浴缸。Thor在水龙头旁挖了个坑，铺上塑料布，再把浴缸填进去，便得到了一个露天的简易水池。  
如果在夏天过去前没有将城堡的修复计划做好并至少把浴室改造出来的话，那么等天气冷了他就比天桥下的流浪汉好不到哪里去了。  
但Thor对目前的生活非常满意。  
如果没有里面那个绿眼睛会更满意一点。  
这一天过得简直像是爱丽丝的梦游。Thor喝完了最后一口汤，从水池里舀出一勺水浇灭了火堆。  
他随意揉了揉泡着的衣服，用清水冲了两遍，拧干后晾在绳子上，然后拎起枪走向城堡。  
红皇后还在他的房子里，现在他要继续他的冒险。  
青年依然跪在原处，闭着眼，轻声诵读祷告词，古老的词语从他嘴唇里流淌出来，神圣而平静。  
这一次Thor放轻脚步，径直穿过了大厅。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 06

Thor在意识朦胧中碰倒了某个东西，哐当一声巨响，把他从床铺中惊得跳起来。  
强烈而炎热阳光从窗洞里溜进来跑到他的床尾上，Thor抬起手看了一眼表，已经十点多了。  
他刚才撞倒了靠在床头的猎枪，Thor起身坐在床沿边，弯腰扶起枪，盯着被石砖抵得严严实实的门板，发呆，大脑Loading读条中。  
过了大概一分钟那么久，他才想明白为什么他把门堵成那个样子。  
夜晚的恐怖故事并没有降临，他抱着枪一直守到天空微亮，也没有任何事情发生。  
这个时间绿眼睛大概都做完晨祷了，而Thor还没吃早饭。  
他无精打采地挪开砖头，打着哈欠拖沓着脚步晃晃悠悠地走下楼，转过楼梯平台时被坐在下面楼梯口旁的绿眼睛吓了一跳，完全清醒过来。  
绿眼睛靠在墙边，双手环抱着腿，脸搁在膝盖上，闭着眼，像是睡着了，如果尸体拥有睡眠的话。他看起来就像是个无家可归的流浪汉，还是刚从垃圾堆里翻出来的那种，满身泥土，指甲也是黑乎乎的。  
Thor快速地移动到梯段的另一边，贴着楼梯的边缘，离绿眼睛最远的地方，猫着脚步，踮着脚尖一阶一阶地挪下楼。  
没有暴起，没有变异。  
Thor松了一口气，用最快的速度逃出楼梯间。  
但走到大厅他又一边咒骂着自己一边折转回来，神台上的碎石比昨天多了两倍，他原本塞给绿眼睛使用的旧手套和铲子也干干净净地摆在上面，怪不得那双手脏得像刨了垃圾一样，感情还真是刨了一晚的垃圾堆。  
他大概是把Thor当成那个Thor了，那个掌管雷电的北欧神祗。  
Thor一直觉得宗教狂热者都是脑子进水的家伙，而他房子里的这个更是典范。活着的时候就没聪明到哪里去，死后更是蠢到了极限。  
虚无的信仰难道比生命更重要？有铲子和手套不用，供奉起来有个屁用！  
他带着莫名的怒火走到那个还窝在原地的家伙半米远处，用枪头捅捅绿眼睛的胳膊，“哎。”  
没有回应。  
Thor加大了点力又捅了一下，“醒醒。”  
依然没有回应。  
绿眼睛似乎又死掉了，不对，他本来就是死的，难道是完成心愿了？  
Thor决定把他埋回到墓室里去。但在此之前，他需要把他洗干净一点。  
沾满血迹和泥土的裹尸布Thor是懒得洗了，那么久远的血迹也多半洗不干净，他上楼去翻了一件自己的旧T恤和沙滩裤，顺手把枪扔在房间里。  
就当在洗玩偶了，Thor对着仰躺在水池里的尸体，默默给自己打气。  
做完心理建设后，他剥掉了绿眼睛的衣服。那件足以作为博物馆珍藏的古董一离开尸体就变成一抹灰烬，正好过来一阵微风，呛得Thor连着打了好几个喷嚏。  
看着那具白惨惨的身体，Thor拧开水龙头，拿过搓背刷，用完后只能再去镇上超市买一个了，但比起用直接手要容易接受得多。  
他简直像个洗充气娃娃的变态——啧啧，伏贴在黑色草丛中的东西个头不小，勃起后一定也非常可观，但是比他的肯定还小一点。男人难免会比较下同类性器的大小，但这挺尴尬的，Thor不能让自己更加像个变态，他抓住尸体的肩膀翻了个面，然后倒吸一口冷气。  
那些杀死绿眼睛的杂种们才是真正的变态。  
削瘦的背脊上布满了层层叠叠的鞭痕和焦黑的烙印，有几处的皮肉翻开着，隐约能看见雪白的骨头，几乎没有一处完好。  
尸体的残破让Thor的胃部一阵紧缩，连续干呕了好几下，嘴里泛起酸腐味，却什么也没吐出来。  
Thor完全无法下手，这一刷子下去，可以直接把背部的肋骨都搓出来。  
算了，洗洗手和脸就好。Thor轻手轻脚地把尸体再翻回来，他怕自己力气大一点，绿眼睛背上的皮肉会整个脱落。  
可怜的家伙，愿你安息。  
Thor叹了一口气，扔掉了刷子，捞起尸体的右手，接着又叹了一口，这傻孩子大概都不知道疼痛是什么了，昨天刚挖出来时还好好的漂亮得媲美手模，今天就惨得跟受了刑似的，五个指头上只有大小拇指还保留着指甲，其他的都露着暗红的指肉，有一片还摇摇欲坠的连着最后一点皮，Thor正犹豫着要不要拔掉，那只手突然颤动了一下，Thor吓得差点快犯心脏病了。  
“Thor……”罪魁祸首睁开了眼睛，满脸迷茫地看着他，脑袋湿淋淋的，漆黑微长的头发一缕一缕粘在苍白的脸上，水把那双翠绿的眼睛也浸得湿润，显得万分无辜。  
“自己洗干净。”Thor一把甩开手里的爪子，恶狠狠地说。

 

 

Part 07

绿眼睛很喜欢他的新衣服，大概是因为上面印着愚蠢的雷神之锤的缘故，他被Thor勒令坐在条石上晒太阳，无所事事地低着头用手指描绘衣服胸前的图案，现在他对自己面部表情的控制熟练一些了，至少Thor一眼能认出是在傻笑而不是其他。那件T恤还是《雷神》电影热映时Thor在某家连锁的服装店买的，仅仅因为上面印着锤子和硕大一个Thor单词。那时Thor才刚毕业不久，保持着天真的爽朗和热情，他认为那件T恤能让新公司的朋友们第一眼就能迅速叫出他的名字，但事实就是，他穿过去的当天就被上层叫去谈话了，公司要求穿着正式，不可随意，之后这件T恤就压了箱底。  
但这件的尺码对于绿眼睛来说太大了，松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，半个苍白的肩膀和整个秀气的锁骨都露在外面；又有些长，几乎把下面那条花花绿绿的沙滩裤全盖住了，有种没穿裤子的错觉。这真色情，Thor捂住额头，越来越觉得自己像个玩成人娃娃的变态。  
好吧，恭喜他中奖了，买了一座城堡，友情附赠僵尸一具，不用喂食不用铲屎，能听懂简单的瑞士语，更多功能需要Thor学习古诺尔斯语后开启。然后他需要为此购买吹风机一个，衣服若干，最好还要个洗衣机，Thor讨厌手洗衣服，何况现在变成了双人份，肯定也不能指望绿眼睛来洗，搞不好洗过的衣服里面会有肉末什么的，还会变成一双骷髅爪。他翻出便签本默默添加购物清单。绿眼睛的头发有些长了，此刻全梳在耳后，发尾在肩膀上翘起，湿漉漉的还没有完全干透。Thor不知道尸体会不会因此发霉，只能让他坐在太阳下晾晒。  
所以吹风机是必须的，干燥剂和福尔马林要不要也买点？还需要买点绷带，药箱里备用的已经被Thor拿出来给绿眼睛缠手了，膝盖上已经变得黑紫的瘀伤也挺难看的，还有让Thor食欲顿失的背。木乃伊是怎么做来着？记得有个纪录片专门介绍过，一会上网查查，希望能增加点保质期。  
还有没有什么漏掉的？Thor抬头看了一眼规规矩矩坐在对面的尸体，两条白晃晃的长腿在阳光下有些闪眼，如果他活在这个年代，身材足以做个模特。膝盖上两块黑紫色的瘀伤真是太难看了，他生前被人强迫跪下，膝盖撞在石板的地面上，才会留下那样的伤痕，Thor想想都觉得疼，要不要加上护膝？算了，买长裤好了。  
内裤。Thor黑着脸在清单上加了新的单词，他这个角度看过去，那件宽松的沙滩裤几乎起不到什么遮挡作用，一眼就到大腿根。  
如果买了洗衣机，就需要买根软管接水，还需要分一条线路过来插电。洗衣机可以放在门廊里，需要再买根晾衣绳，然后去树林里砍两根结实的树枝回来绑绳子，衣服要是一起洗就要买消毒液，另外加一套厚实一点的工作服，以免绿眼睛在哪蹭掉了肉，柔软的内衣也需要两套，工作服的布料太粗糙了，会磨坏皮肤，还好尸体没冷热感觉。Thor烦躁地挠挠头，怎么多了一个帮手，却感觉更麻烦了呢？  
哦，对了，Thor在本子上写完，看向绿眼睛，他总不能一直哎哎哎称呼他，“你叫什么名字？”  
名字？绿眼睛终于从T恤上的印花上回神，他有些迟钝，反应也是慢吞吞的，缓缓地抬头看向Thor，卷翘的睫毛扇动了好几下才明白过来。  
“Loki。”  
“姓氏呢？”Thor接着问，姓氏才是更重要的，他可以通过这个去查找一些关于城堡和家族的历史的信息。  
令人失望的，Loki慢慢摇了摇头。  
好吧，不可能是没有，也许是不记得，记忆缺失。死亡后遗症，根据Thor的观察，Loki的智力和反应力都受到了死亡的影响，所以这个赠品还是个智力缺陷的残次品。  
Thor满心希望Loki对城堡的记忆印记会多一点，不然他真的想要退货了。  
没能回答上问题的Loki慢慢地垂下了头，抓着T恤的一角。  
赠品还会有情绪，Thor不想照顾。“会画画吗？”他一边问一边翻着自己的背包，里面有个用来练手的速写本，尽管他已经很久没画了。  
“会……”赠品立即答道。  
不错。Thor有了点信心，他抽出一只铅笔，连同本子一起递给Loki。“画画你记忆中的城堡。”  
Loki打开本子，Thor坐下来，看着他打稿子。引擎的声音从远处渐渐接近，Thor转向门口，这片树林除了这座城堡之外并没有其他住户。  
“滴滴——滴——”车在门口按了三下喇叭，这次连Loki也停下了手中的动作转过头。“有人在家吗？亚马逊送货！”一个年轻快活的声音从墙外传来。  
担心Loki会攻击其他活人，Thor按住了他的肩膀。  
“在，请进。”Thor喊道。  
一个个头不高的亚麻色头发的白人小伙夹着包裹从城墙的门洞处急匆匆地走进来。  
Loki没有动，真是太好了。  
“今天天气可真热，不是吗？Odinson先生。”年轻小伙脸上带着热情洋溢的笑容，汗水顺着他的额头直往下淌。  
“啊，是啊。”被他一提醒，Thor才觉得太阳晒得皮肤发烫。  
“你们在写生？”快递员从胳膊下拿出包裹，双手递给Thor，“正好镇上仓库有货，我猜您也是急用，就提前送过来了，修复这个可是个大工程。”  
“太感谢了，我的确是非常需要。”Thor在签收单上写下自己的名字，一抬头，那位快递小哥正一脸促狭地看着自己。  
“那我就不打扰你们了，感谢使用亚马逊，我是快递员Clint。”Clint将签收单夹入上衣口袋里，“也欢迎你们多来镇上玩，瑞典是个自由的国家，我们不会大惊小怪的。”  
啊？Thor没太明白发生了什么，他顺着Clint的目光看向Loki，嘴唇上的伤口，苍白的脸，还有膝盖的淤青，那些杂种们肯定也掐过他的脖子，雪白的脖颈上有几个泛黑的指印。  
看上去就像是他和Loki昨晚异常猛烈地大干了一场，还他妈是后入式的！  
等等不是你想的那样！Thor内心挣扎着还想解释一下，Clint的声音已经到墙外去了，“再见！Odinson先生！祝您生活愉快！”他喊着话，混着引擎发动的声音。  
操！操操操操！  
现在就去买衣服！Thor觉得自己再也不能忍了！

 

 

 

 

 

Part 08

Thor换了套衣服，确认钱包，车钥匙和清单都在背包里，匆匆走出城堡。Loki依然坐在院子的条石上，拿着速写本认真涂画着， Thor停下脚步，绕过水池摸了一把他的发根，基本已经干透了。  
“到门廊里去，等我回来。” Thor不确定暴晒是否会有什么不良影响，如果可以，他真希望挖出来时能同时获得一份饲养指南。  
“Thor？”Loki仰起头来望着他，迷迷糊糊的。  
十有八九没听懂，Thor分不清哪些是现代词汇那些是古语。  
不行。绝对不能带他去镇上，他不想上午的悲剧再重演。Thor抓住他的手，拉着他起身，考虑到僵尸慢吞吞的动作，他还特意放慢脚步，把他带回门廊里，按着他的肩膀让他坐下。  
“别到处跑，我很快回来，明白吗？”他看着Loki的眼睛，试图用神情来增加他话语的可信度，安抚地摸摸Loki的后颈。  
“嗯。”  
完美，这句听懂了。  
Thor得加快一些，这里的商店大多关得很早，加上去镇上的路途，路过镇郊的加油站还要加个油，昨天来回跑得急，油箱的存货不够一个来回了。  
他快步走进门厅里，又急急忙忙转回来，把上午收到的包裹撕开，掏出书全垒在Loki脚边，“画完了就看看这个，别去挖石头。”  
他指了指书，又看向Loki。  
Loki点点头，Thor终于安心地上了车。  
行驶到途中时，他才发觉自己的举动活像个圈养未成年秘密小情人的变态。  
不对，是保姆。怎么会有这种奇奇怪怪的念头，Thor简直想用头撞方向盘，把这些乌七八糟的思想全砸出去。  
这他妈的都是那个叫Clint的错。如果时间可以倒退，他一定会走出城墙外收包裹而不是让他进来。  
这种感觉在Thor赶在最后一家内衣店关门前买完内裤结账时更加强烈了，因为Clint正好从门外进来。  
“下午好啊，Odinson先生，真巧。”他换掉了工作装，或许是正好来买东西，Thor不想知道。  
镇子真的太小了。Thor有点手痒，特别想揍那个满脸都写着“给男友买内裤吗？”问题的快递员。  
还好他有多年的建筑设计生涯，在甲方的朝令夕改和轮番轰炸中顽强地挺了过来，练出了一副极其强大的忍耐力，才不会在多次修改方案过程中拿起屏幕抡甲方脑袋。  
绝对不能和这个人多呆一秒钟，他简直会精神污染！  
Thor心中警铃大作。  
“很高兴再次见到你，Clint。”Thor干巴巴地说，“很抱歉我还有事先走了，再见。”说完，他抓过袋子逃命般推开玻璃门。  
半小时后，忘记加油的Thor在回城堡的路上抛了锚。  
Thor围着车走了两圈，不得不选择给拖车公司打电话，幸好自来水公司的小伙给他在手绘的地图上写过。  
等Thor再次行驶在路上，天已经全黑了，皮卡的前灯成了黑暗中的唯一光源，照在漆黑的山林里。渐渐林地开阔起来，他终于看到了自家城堡厚重的城墙。  
Loki一定还坐在门廊里，不知道他有没有晚祷？  
Thor这么想着，把车拐进前院。  
门廊下隐约有个人影，Thor拿着手电筒下车，照亮脚下的路。城堡里目前还只有二楼的房间里接了一个简易的灯泡，其他地方都是漆黑一片。  
“Thor……你回来了……”看见他过来，Loki放下手中的书，站起身来。  
有人等着回家的感觉挺好。  
Thor伸出手想揉揉他的头发，又担心会不会把人揉秃，毕竟尸体掉毛就不会再长了，所以最后他只是轻轻地抚了一下Loki的发尾和后颈。  
“先把这些书放到里面去，然后我们再去车上搬东西。”  
他像过节前的大减价扫货一般席卷了镇上大部分商店，皮卡后面的车斗里放满了纸盒和塑料袋。除了给Loki买的用品之外，还有大量的零食和罐头。  
接下来几天他打算死宅在城堡里了，整理资料，绘图和建模，都是些耗时间的事情。  
Thor还在想着要不要把睡袋找出来给Loki,后者突然拉住他的手。  
“我的信仰。”他低下头虔诚地吻了一下Thor的指尖，缓缓地说。  
Thor被冰冷的触感吓了一跳。  
他不是。  
可他真希望他是。  
这样他就能让Loki活过来，看看这个不一样的新世界。

 

 

 

 

Part 09

震惊很快流水般褪去，只剩下寂静的尴尬。  
眼下这种情况就好像收到了认错对象的情书，不，这得是多么迷糊，才会把当面表白的对象搞错啊。  
在Thor看来，诸神和上帝都是不存于世的，宗教和信仰不过是一种精神的寄托，心灵的慰藉，道德伦理维系的方式。  
但每一个无神论者都会有着懵懂的童年，在意识观念还未牢固之时，Thor也曾深信着这个世界上有会魔法的仙子，邪恶的巨龙和长着翅膀的精灵。  
这种情况是毫无意外的，因为他的母亲Frigga就是一位儿童文学家，她能把那些美丽的画面描绘得栩栩如生，幼时的Thor曾坚信不疑。  
直到他们开始接触科学，到了叛逆的阶段，父母的话不再是正确的，而是需要怀疑和推翻的，Frigga所编写的故事成了一些同龄混蛋的笑柄，他们在校园里大声地嘲笑Thor“愚昧的笨蛋，十足的妄想者”，即使是普通的同学，也会用一种深深的怜悯来安慰他，好像沾上一点点幻想的成分都是活在空虚中病入膏肓之人。  
这种情绪根深蒂固，Thor和Frigga的距离从此日渐远离，他依然会尊敬和爱他的母亲，却不像儿童时代的全心信任，他会和父亲说起一些工作上的事情，却在内心深处将母亲认定为一个未成长而幼稚的少女，还在迷恋着童话的年龄，不值得深交，他只需要礼貌的对待，适量的关心，像对待一个年幼的妹妹那样，高高在上就行。  
眼前这个年轻人出现彻底的摧毁了Thor对现实世界的认知。  
任何事物的存在都有它的必然性，也许母亲曾像他这样，亲眼见识过这种超自然的存在。  
Thor轻轻点了一下Loki的额头，“我们去把外面的东西搬进来。”  
他并不是雷神，Loki终究有天会发现这个事实，此刻站在他面前的Thor只是一个凡人，会衰老会死去的普通人类。但是如果他能让Loki的梦境再延续一段时间的话，信仰破灭的痛苦也许就会晚一些到来。  
有了Loki的帮忙，Thor没花多久就整理完新买的东西，衣物可以留着明天再教Loki使用，反正僵尸也不会因汗臭味苦恼。他从楼上将收起的帐篷和睡袋拿下来，支在偏厅里。  
“如果你累了，就去这里面休息，知道吗？”Thor比划着给Loki解释。  
“好。”Loki笑起来，绿色的眼睛里倒映着应急灯的光，让他的笑容变得富有生气，看上去像个普通的高中生一样。  
“不许挖石头，天亮我就会下来。”Thor再次叮嘱一遍。  
“嗯。”Loki的目光留在那一堆书上，Thor将书和应急灯都留给了他。  
安排完这些，Thor才拿着浴巾去室外飞快地冲了个澡。  
冻死了。  
Thor缩在床上，裹着毯子闭着眼，冲冷水澡的那股寒意还没有完全褪去，冷着直发抖，他哆嗦着伸手在床头胡乱摸了一通，抓到手机。  
小小的屏幕亮起来，Thor盯着手机看了好一会儿，才慢慢点开通讯录，他小心翼翼地下翻着，一个一个名字从他眼前跳过，高中死党，大学室友，研究生同学和导师，甲方，施工队的负责人，前同事，前领导，快餐外卖——Thor删掉了这个用不上的。  
然后是很久没有联系的母亲的电话。  
Thor在电话和短信的图标中犹豫了几秒钟，点了短信。  
如果实话实说，搞不好会吓到母亲。Thor删掉了僵尸这个词，重新按了几次键，又一股脑地全部撤回，那样煽情的话语的确很难说出口，即便是以短信的形式。  
他一把将手机塞回到枕头下，翻了个身，重新闭上眼。  
几分钟后，他又把手机掏出来了。  
这次，他只敲了短短一句话，迅速地按下了发送键。  
“妈妈，我遇到了一个精灵。”  
屏幕很快又亮了。  
“你可别把人家吓坏，总是那么严肃的。”  
“他把我吓坏了。”Thor忍不住抱怨，却带着大大的笑容。  
“别担心，他会喜欢你的，你一直都是个热情善良的孩子。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 10

然而精灵没有学过透视。  
Thor捏着自己的速写本，死死瞪着那张画。火焰和扭曲的人脸，就线条来看到是挺认真的，一些墙上的雕刻都描绘出来了，但完全没有几何透视关系，画风有些稚嫩，像初学者的涂鸦。  
Loki死在文艺复兴以前，这是Thor早预料到的事情。透视画法在他死后几百年，才由马萨乔带入世间。  
十二世纪以前，瑞典的居民还习惯于使用木头来制作建筑，包括基督教堂。十二世纪后，石质建筑才跟着盎德鲁-诺曼人一起进入瑞典。  
或者是乌普兰法推行之时，或许是在十世纪不来梅的亚当抵达瑞典时，或者更早之前，还信仰着旧教的维京人们，秘密的在这里建立了基地，死去的战士依然遵循着旧制埋葬，双手握着生前的武器，躺在雕刻着英勇事迹的石棺中，埋葬在泥土里。随着基督教在上层贵族里的流行，迫使这座城堡的主人在这个隐匿点围上城墙，建立起还带有一些居住习惯和祭祀需求的城堡，将祖先的尸骨移入地下室内。  
他应该有一些地位，至少拥有一支训练有素的护卫队，以及大量的财富，甚至还有一批愿意和他一同离开城镇的旧宗教信仰者，这些人包含了农民和工匠，才能在短时间内偷偷完成这座城堡。  
但他们只安逸了不到两百年。随着乌尔班二世一个荒诞梦境，轰轰烈烈的十字军东征开始了，两个世纪后，当地的基督教贵族看到了其中的利益，打着宗教名义的战争，屠杀异端的村庄和城堡，洗劫他们的财产。告密者，或者仅仅是因为Loki家族积累的财产，让这里成为被攻击的目标。  
这个城堡出现得快，消失的也快，所以才会被人遗忘在山林之中。  
Loki也许记得自己死亡的年代，Thor抱着小小的侥幸从画面上移开视线，那双翠绿的眼睛正满怀期望地看着他等待着夸奖。  
当然，实事求是，Loki在他的年代的确有着绘画的天赋，“你很有天赋。”Thor将本子递还给他，本想顺手拍拍对方的肩膀，但突然想起对方只是一个挂一堆碎肉的半木乃伊，他立刻撤去力道，改了手势轻抚了一下对方的后颈。  
嗬，他现在能看出对方脸上是略带羞怯的笑容了。或许是因为Thor在内心里越来越将对方当做成一个人类的缘故。  
Loki还穿着那件大锤子的T恤。  
Thor起身从他昨天的战果里翻出新买的衣物，咬断吊牌把衣服塞给对方。  
“把那身换掉。”现在Thor看到那套衣服就会想到一些不好的东西，以及那个该死的Clint。  
Loki温顺地脱下了裤子，毫不羞涩的在Thor面前展现着身体，然后换上了新的内裤和比较适合干活的牛仔裤，宽松，还带一点喇叭口，款式挺老的，Thor买的清仓货。  
但轮到T恤时，他抓着胸口的图案就不动了。Thor给他买的M号的新T恤，虽然也是打折的商品，但好歹是去年的款，比那个早不知道是几年前的锤子好多了。  
“换衣服。”  
Thor拿过那团T恤，展开，拎着双肩处比划着替换的动作。  
Loki睁大眼睛无辜的望着Thor，纹丝不动。  
Thor一点都不相信Loki没明白他表达的意思。  
他都会装傻了！  
Thor瞪着他大概一分钟或者更久，眼眶都酸了，那家伙依然不为所动。  
他干嘛要和一个僵尸比瞪眼。  
“你可以留着它，但是开始干活时要换掉，OK？”  
当睡衣好了。Thor妥协地想，反正这几天也不会再有Clint了。  
“谢谢你。”  
哈，Thor就知道他听得懂，看看，他笑得眼睛都眯起来了！  
审美有点欠缺，没有想象中那么听话。  
Thor愤愤地在脑内给Loki贴上新的评价。  
吃完早餐，Thor拿着Ipad来找Loki，后者正对着那本古诺尔斯语-英文词典看埃达。  
“看看这个。”Thor给他展示了一下简单的使用方法。  
Loki这次是真的傻了，他满脸茫然地跟着Thor的手指去戳屏幕上的画面，惊讶到说不出话来。  
“建筑手绘教程。你从这里开始看起，跟着练习。”Thor指指旁边的阿拉伯数字，等等，这玩意啥时候传入瑞典的？  
“1……2……3……？”Loki跟着Thor手指的滑动慢慢读出声，仰起头看向Thor。  
“对。”Thor松了一口气。  
很好Loki认识这个。  
他按下了播放键，第一个课时正好是讲透视，英文原声，瑞典语字幕，课程教授边讲边画，不需要完全懂语言也能明白。  
Loki立刻就被这个会发声又有小人关在里面动的神奇玩意吸引了，他好奇地摸摸四角和背面，翻来覆去好几次，才将注意力放回在课程中。Thor从楼上放下电线圈，又用绝缘胶布把它们固定在墙角，装上插座，打开笔记本坐到他旁边，他也没有从屏幕上移开视线。

 

Part 11

Thor将整理完的CAD图纸保存，伸了一个懒腰，他侧头看了一眼Loki手里的Ipad，电量已经到了个位数，时间也到了六点，虽然还有三个多小时天才会全黑，但气温已经逐渐开始下降了。Thor不想像昨天一样冻成狗，他从Loki手里抽走平板电脑，放在一旁的地板上充电。  
“该去洗澡了。现在它需要充电。”面对着Loki垂下眉毛睁大眼睛可怜兮兮乞求的脸，Thor不得不解释道。  
他拉着恋恋不舍的Loki离开了房间，顺便在门厅里抓了两个肉罐头和一筒意大利面。离早饭已经过去了近十二小时，他现在饿得能吃下一整头牛。  
不过他还是先把罐头和面条放在锅架前，转去扯下晾衣绳上的衣服，快速冲了个凉，然后轮到Loki。  
Thor开始煮晚饭，哗啦啦的水声在他身后，锅里开始冒出香味，“别泡太久，差不多该出来了。”  
水声停了，缓慢沉重的脚步声靠近来。  
“坐旁边吹干吧。”Thor头也没回，拿着勺子专心的盯着开始冒着细小气泡的肉汤。  
背后突然响起一声愤怒的嘶吼，吓得Thor手一滑，勺子就落进了锅里。  
“怎么——”  
一个黑影带着劲风从他脑袋上飞过去，碰的一声砸在地上。  
“回事……”  
Loki弓着背站在他身后，双手还举在胸前做着反击的姿势，水珠顺着赤裸的身躯成串的往下滴落，将干燥的地面染出一块深褐。  
他的瞳孔变成了暗色，暗红的血色。  
Thor才知道他之前多么的低估了Loki的战斗力。  
Loki从水池里爬出来，将Thor背后的那个东西整个的扔了出去，这个过程甚至不足以让Thor说完第二个单词。  
一头棕熊。  
成年的，慢慢从尘土里站起来，差不多两米多高的家伙，不知道什么时候从城墙的缺口处进来。  
是了，是了。在回城堡树林里那个转弯处的路边就立着这样的牌子。  
小心棕熊。  
Thor完全没把这条放在心上。他在这里睡了一周的帐篷，都没有看到任何熊出没的迹象。  
对，上周他买的是蔬菜罐头。  
不，不，不，不要轻举妄动。  
他必须做点什么，不然他们都得交代在这里，Thor慢慢的向城堡方向后退，熊会对快速移动的物体更为敏感。  
枪在二楼卧室，填过火药的。  
“吼——”熊发出一声怒吼，径直冲向Thor。  
他该逃跑，但是他的脚像陷入了泥潭一般沉重得抬不起来。  
那头熊离他越来越近，Loki冲了上来，扑上去和熊在地上滚成一团。  
Thor转身冲进城堡。  
他从未这么快速过，他的肾上腺素在急速增加，耳朵里轰轰作响，思维却清晰得要命。  
他抄起枪。  
三步作两步的跳下台阶。  
Loki。  
天啊，Loki。  
Thor飞奔着跳过地上散落的条石，将枪口塞进那张血盆大口里，扣下扳机。  
“砰！”猎枪入口后威力极强，熊被轰开了后脑，血沫子和脑浆飞溅出去，熊倒在地上，扭动着身躯，顽强的挥舞着四肢。Thor冷静地端起抢又补了一下，将那张长毛的恶心的脸轰得稀巴烂。  
熊抽搐几下，彻底的安静了。  
Thor这才发现自己后背已经湿透了，棉质的T恤黏在背上，被傍晚的风一吹，带起一片寒意。勇气褪去后恐惧才席卷上来，枪从Thor颤抖发软的手中滑落在地。  
Loki。  
Loki。  
他跨上前，一把将那个冰凉的家伙抱进怀里，泪水不受控制地落在青白的肩窝上。  
“Thor……不疼的……”慌张的声音在他耳边响起。  
是啊，Loki不会感到疼痛，哪怕他的胸腹被利爪撕开，哪怕Thor手掌之下能清晰的感受到脊椎骨节的凹槽。  
他的力气足够掀翻棕熊，却僵硬温顺地呆在Thor的束缚里，连挣扎都没有。  
Thor无法再将这个人看做成一个几百年前的尸体，画图的工具。他不知道为什么他会遇到Loki，仅仅是因为他和那个北欧神祗同名？他曾庆幸过，却依然在内心里没有将这份信仰当做一件值得尊重的事实。  
现在他感激这份遇见。  
在Thor还会畏惧独自睡眠的黑夜时，Frigga曾一边抚摸着他的头，一边对他讲过这样的话。  
“Thor，我的孩子，如果你能一直保持着热情和善良，有一天你就能看到那些精灵。他们守护着你，不让噩梦走入你的睡眠，帮你赶走那些夜晚使坏的妖精和恶魔。”  
是的，是的。  
Loki。  
他的精灵。  
他的兄弟。

 

Part 12

Loki右手的小指头弄丢了。  
也许是被熊吞掉了，因为Thor在院子里找了几圈都没有发现，他琢磨着能不能用工具袋里的小锯子刨开熊的胃袋。  
“它……消失了。”Loki跟在Thor后面转了两圈，大概明白了Thor在烦恼什么，左手指着右手的手指的空缺处说：“掉了……就会消失……”  
他对自己破破烂烂的身躯毫不在意，Thor手忙脚乱翻找绷带、蜂蜡和缝针时，他就安静地坐在睡袋上面，一会儿看看Thor，一会看看Ipad上绿色的充电显示条。  
“躺下。”Thor终于找齐全了他要的东西，一手拎着一个应急灯，手腕上挂着几个囊鼓鼓的塑料袋，塞满了绷带和蜂蜡罐子。  
Thor把笔记本挪到地上，将应急灯放上去，窸窸窣窣地拿出针和线，伤口是首先需要处理的，尽管没有血液从Loki身体里流出。不过还好Thor不用担心Loki组织浮肿腐烂什么的，时间在他身上的痕迹已经停止在了死去的那刻。  
只是Thor把他挖出来后，搞得越来越糟糕了。  
翻开的皮肉需要缝补起来，Thor大学的课程里包含室内设计和家具设计，这些课程都需要自己制作模型，在课程之前，Thor甚至连穿线都不会，但他需要为自己的模型缝制垫子和窗帘，一学期后，他熟练掌握了至少五种不同的缝线方法。尽管在毕业后这项技能有些荒废，但Thor偶尔还会自己缝补一下内裤和袜子什么的，当他忙于加班而赶不上商店营业时。  
Thor将伤口附近的皮肤按平整，咽了一口口水，催眠自己只是缝个内裤，因为之前的事故他的手依然有些抖，前面缝合线脚歪歪扭扭的像一条丑陋的蜈蚣咬合在青白色的皮肤上。  
这绝不是Thor应有的水准，他承认自己在大学时代所学习的技能有所退步，但绝不至于退成这样。主要原因在于他在缝内裤时内裤绝不会瞪大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。  
“闭眼。”这种感觉太他妈诡异了。  
鸦黑色的睫毛扑闪了几下，盖住了那双求知欲旺盛的翠色眼眸。  
Thor手下的针脚也慢慢接近正常，五分钟不到所有伤口就缝合整齐。接着他融化了一些蜂蜡涂在上面，然后用绷带包裹起来，像对待重要的工程图一样，认真而仔细。  
临时恶补的简易木乃伊制作教程显然是有用的，现在Loki的身体看起来没那么恐怖了。  
“好了，睁眼吧。”Thor将没用完的绷带扔进密封袋，再将袋子塞进医疗盒里。  
Loki坐起来，好奇地戳了戳胸口上的绷带，又抬起手臂，活动了一下关节，这些布料都服帖的呆在他的身体上，好像一层新的皮肤。  
Thor将零散的工具都收拾好，掏出手机坐在Loki旁边，这肯定需要报警的，修复古建严禁随意动工，如果他需要增加围墙，必须获得政府的允许。  
城堡离镇上有近一小时的车程，但警车不足一刻钟就赶到了，办事的速度令人赞叹。  
“我以为我们是来处理一个灵异案件的，居然真的只是一头熊。这太没趣了。”个子稍矮一些的小胡子一边拉开车门一边对他黑色皮肤的同僚抱怨道。  
“我记得上次某人吓了个屁滚尿流，抱着我的大腿都站不起来？就因为遇到了一个幽灵。”从另一侧出来的黑人警官关上了车门，笑着打趣。  
“嘿，闭嘴。它从我身体里穿过去了好吗？我那是冷，可不是害怕。”回忆起当时的情形，前一个警官忍不住抱着手臂揉了揉。“而且我只是一个科研人员！”  
“够了，女孩们，进去吧。”驾驶位上下来一个红发的女警官，警服也盖不住那火爆的身材，漂亮的脸孔上带着冷冽的神情。她锁上车，检查了自己的配枪，对着两个正互开嘴炮的同事说。  
“哇哦。”他们走过那节仅存的城墙，小胡子发出一声惊叹。  
“晚上好，先生们。”Thor已经站在了院子了，Loki跟在他旁边，被Thor以Ipad作为威胁而穿上了一套稍微正常的衣服。  
“晚上好，Odinson先生。我是Jim Rhodes。这是我的同事Tony Stark，以及这位是Natasha Romanoff。 ”  
Thor注意到那个留着小胡子Stark警官和另一个红发的Romanoff警官一直盯着后面的Loki。  
“呃，这是我弟弟，Loki。”Thor说。  
“我记得只有您一人入境了。” Rhodes一边在记录本上写划着，一边问道。  
“Loki，他只是——”Thor低下头，挠着自己的鼻梁，试图给出一个合理的解释。  
“偷偷跑来找你？噢，这的确是叛逆期小孩会做的事情，做哥哥的可真不容易。”那个叫Tony Stark警官飞快的接上了话，他甚至帮Thor找到了个像样的解释。  
Thor并不擅长说谎，他尴尬地笑笑，算是默认了这个理由。  
他们一起去检查了棕熊的尸体，和院子的情况。  
“我们明天就派人过来在城墙外面再加建一圈防护墙，很抱歉给您造成了麻烦。”做完勘测和记录，Rhodes说。  
他们告别了Thor和Loki，钻进警车，沿着漆黑树林里唯一的小路开走。  
“上次我们来看到可不是这个样子的。那个美国人果然找到他了。”城堡刚消失在视野里，Stark就转过头对前座的两个同事说。  
“他复活了？”还在绞尽脑汁写官方报告的政府代表Jim Rhodes随口问道。  
“不，并没有，”依然坐在驾驶位上的Natasha开口了：“他的胸膛没有起伏，手上的绷带上也没有渗血，外露的皮肤呈现一种青白色，只有冷冻柜里的尸体才是那个肤色。”  
“很好，那我们见到了一具行尸。”Stark露出一个夸张的惊叹表情，用拳头敲了一下自己的手掌，“怎么处理？”  
“它没有攻击人的意图，之前也只是会早晚出现在大厅里做祷告而已。”Natasha轻描淡写的接过话。  
“之前他只是一个幽灵，现在他是一具会动的尸体，” Jim用笔尖敲击着本子的外壳，衡量了一番说：“危险等级D。你回去给他做一份居住证，Tony。”  
“OK，这至少证明我们选对了人。”Tony耸了耸肩膀，翘起腿，仰靠在椅背上，“你当初故意把其他购买者筛选掉，是因为他和那个北欧神同样的名字吗，Natasha？”  
“无神论者，老好人，生活在一个极其富有幻想力的家庭里，我认为他们会相处愉快。” 她说着，转了一下方向盘，“而事实的确如此。”  
警车拐出了树林，驶入公路，朝着和小镇警局相反的方向开去。

 

 

Part 13

沿海的城市天气多变，后半夜淅淅沥沥下起了雨，雨水从没有窗扇的洞口飘进来，落在Thor的床铺上，将毯子慢慢浸透。  
然而Thor并没有发觉，前半夜的心力交瘁让他现在睡得很熟，却不安稳。  
他在做梦，在一片雾气的梦境里游荡，渐渐一些东西浮现出来，整洁的石墙，绣着纹章的精美挂毯，透亮的玻璃窗格，来回穿梭的人群。  
他看不清那些人的脸，一些穿着盔甲，一些只是普通的农民和仆人，他们在他眼前奔跑，无声的呼喊和交谈，一些穿着长裙的女人们也夹杂在其中，老人和小孩们聚集在房间的一角，Thor睁大眼睛，努力想看清这座大厅的构造，偏偏眼前的一切都在关键之处模糊，他能看到四周有石像，脑海里有个念头告诉他那些就是这座城堡所供奉的北欧诸神，可就是无法看清石像的真容。  
然后他看见了Loki，介于少年和青年之间的年纪，在这片梦境中唯一有着清晰脸孔的人。  
他披着黑色的战甲，左边耳侧的头发编织成了几条细细的辫子，右手里拿着一只对他来说有些过大的长矛。  
在北欧的旧习俗里，只有亲人逝去后才会将头发打理成那个模样。  
“Loki。”Thor试图和他交谈。  
那个少年似乎听见了他的声音，转过了脸看向Thor——但他不是看向他。  
Thor顺着他的视线转过头，才发现自己不知道什么时候站在了祭台上，背后是巨大的石像，它那么高，Thor的角度只能看见蜿蜒坠地的披风，带着棱角的战靴。  
不用看清他也知道那是谁。  
雷神Thor。  
Loki的信仰。  
Thor回过头时梦境又变化了，大厅里像被洗劫过一般，断成几节的倒塌的石像，玻璃的碎片，燃烧的挂毯，翻倒的烛台。  
人群都不见了踪影，只有残缺的尸体，流淌的鲜血和席卷一切的火焰。  
就像Loki的那副画。  
大厅里一片通红，火舌卷没了那些精美的装饰，和地上的尸体，只是Thor感觉不到任何热度，阴冷得像浸在冥河里，而非人间。  
Loki手中的长矛已经折断，他半跪在地上，用剩下的半截矛身支撑着自己，血从破损的皮甲里淌出来，虚弱而狼狈。可他却仰着头，坚定的眼神，傲气的神情，嘴角还带着一丝不屑的冷笑。  
轰隆隆的雷声为这个无声的梦境增添了一丝真实，大雨从破碎的窗口里灌进来，渐渐将肆虐的火焰浇灭。  
嘈杂的脚步接近了，伴随着铁器碰撞的铿锵之声。  
Loki爆发出尖利的笑声，他笑得几乎喘不过气，在Thor听来，却像是濒死的悲鸣。  
Thor知道接下来要发生什么事情了，他被悉知的恐惧击中，“不不不，Loki。”  
他的身体开始颤抖，喃喃自语。  
接着无法自控的放声大喊：“快离开那！”  
明明知道Loki听不到他的话语，明明知道那一切是必然发生的。  
“跑啊！Loki！”  
“Loki！”  
Thor喘息着从梦境里挣扎醒来，扶着晕眩的额头坐起身，湿透的毯子滑到了地上，作为睡衣的T恤和短裤也全是冰冷的潮湿，不知道是因为雨水，还是冷汗。  
房间的门板被挪开了，一个黑影出现在门口，在突然而来的闪电的光芒下，Thor看清了Loki苍白略带茫然的脸。  
他蹒跚着走过来，慢慢地跪在Thor的床边，额头贴上他的手背。  
“Thor……”他的声音和梦中的完全不同，机械而僵硬，“我听见……你在召唤我。”  
Thor分不出他的手和Loki的额头，哪一个更冷。他抬起Loki的脸，和梦中不屈的战士完全不同的服从，Thor将他拉起来，按进怀里，下巴搁在他的头顶上。  
他记得梦中那张有生气的脸，那鲜活的身躯，和富有感情的声音。  
而不是这具残破的冰冷的尸体。  
“笨蛋。”你为什么不逃走呢。  
“傻瓜。”我并不是你信仰的那个Thor，可你还是醒来了。

 

 

 

 

 

Part 14

起床后Thor才想起来他昨晚洗的衣服还晾在外面。  
白洗了。  
他喉咙有些疼，头重脚轻，全身发冷，也许是因为昨晚湿冷的床铺而有些感冒的症状。  
外面依然下着雨，虽然是夏季，阴雨天气山林间的气温却很低，Thor哆嗦着裹上了一件厚工装，跺跺脚，顶着防雨布冲进院子里，将已经被淋透的衣服全扯下来，重新扔回洗衣机，大雨打湿了他的裤腿，一些雨水沿着腿流进靴子里，这真冷，像要冻成冰了。Thor冷得连手指都有些僵硬，他花了好一会儿才将身上的衣物换下来，套上厚毛衫和秋裤，楼上的床铺还是湿的，唉，当初他就不该贪图窗口那点夏日的凉风而将床摆在窗边，现在他缩成一团，又冷又困。  
“Thor？”Loki不知道什么时候跟在他后面，担忧地看着他。他的头发有点翘，昨天那件T恤也皱了一些，看起来是刚从睡袋里爬出来不久。  
感冒而已，睡一觉就没事了。只是没有热水喝，有些糟心。  
Thor将Ipad塞给Loki，自己征用了他给Loki搭起来的帐篷，顾不上Loki早上才从唯一的睡袋里爬出来，便自顾自地钻进了进去，翻来覆去，一会蜷成一个S型，一会缩成一个B型。  
辗转反复了数十分钟，又不放心的探出头，像个唠叨的老母亲一样叮嘱Loki:“不要出去，不要弄伤自己，要是这个不亮了，就叫醒我，知道吗？”  
“嗯……”坐在帐篷外的青年慎重地捧着Ipad，点点头。  
他真像是提前收养了一个儿子，不，以Loki的年龄，更像是一个弟弟，脑子有些不好使却听话的弟弟。这样也挺好，Loki比他那对捣蛋鬼双胞胎兄弟要贴心得多。  
这才是一个弟弟应该有的样子，Thor模模糊糊地想着，重新缩回帐篷，连同半个脑袋一起埋在睡袋里。他大概在发烧，睡袋明明足够保暖，却依然感觉冷得要命，脚冰得都不像是自己的了。  
等他好一点了要去镇上买个热水壶，最好还买一个电磁炉，毕竟不会每天都是晴天，不能一直在院子里煮东西。他昏昏沉沉地盘算着计划，进入半梦半醒之中。  
也不知道过了多久，脚渐渐有了温度，帐篷里也似乎暖和起来，他惬意地舒展开四肢，终于陷入了无意识的沉眠。  
醒来时周围都没有了光亮，Thor眨了好几次眼，才明白过来已经到了夜晚，他现在感觉好多了，帐篷里热腾腾的很暖和，他出了一身汗，现在活力十足，就是胃袋正空空如也闹意见。  
他看了一眼手腕上的夜光表，已经七点多了，这个时候开车去镇上，有足够的时间吃一个饱足的晚饭，还能赶在超市关门前买一些东西再回来。  
他从帐篷里钻出来，Loki不在房间里面。  
Ipad放在砖头垒起来的临时小桌上，Thor一边穿着外套，一边伸手将平板拿过来，按了一下开关。  
电量几乎是满的，说明Loki在他睡着的这段时间里并没有使用它。Thor感觉像是突然踩空了台阶，或者有人在他胃袋里填上了铅。  
”Loki？！”他环顾着房间，大喊，一天没有喝水的喉咙过于干涩，这个举动给他带来了一连串的咳嗽，撕心裂肺的干咳。  
“Thor？”缠满绷带的双手捧着Thor的杯子出现在他眼前。  
Thor来不及多想就抓过杯子往喉咙里灌，水是温热的。  
Loki大概在他睡着的时候去煮了一壶水，但那些工具都还在院子里，昨晚乱七八糟的情况让他没有像平常那样把它们收拾回来。  
Thor伸手摸摸Loki的头发和后背，都是干燥的，又检查了一下被裹住的双手，除了绷带上沾上了点黑灰之外，并没有缺少其他零件。  
Thor松了一口气，但又疑惑，还有煮热的水，Loki是什么时候学会用打火机的？  
“Thor……你……好些了吗？”翠绿的眼睛看起来都要哭出来了，如果他能的话。  
Thor握紧杯子，看向Loki的眼睛，安抚地揉揉他的后颈，“已经完全恢复了，别担心。”在Loki的年代，发烧也许会严重得致命，他睡着的时候，Loki肯定都吓坏了。也许他能带他去镇上散散心，现在已经夜晚了，不会有人会发现Loki的与众不同。  
“我们出去，买点东西。”打开应急灯后，Thor才发现帐篷周围都堆满了烧黑的碎石。整整一天，Loki都在将烧热的石头运过来，再将凉掉的运走，所以帐篷里才会那么暖和。  
Thor上楼拿了包，检查了钱包和车钥匙，给Loki加了一件长外套，又不放心地帮他整了整衣领和袖口，说实在的Thor现在像是第一次考试作弊的学生，又紧张又带着点莫名的小兴奋，甚至都忘记放开Loki的手臂，而拉着他向外走去。  
经过前厅时，Thor发现Loki是怎么做到的了，他用碎石在门厅那里围了一个小圈，又把那块临时作为门的木板弄碎后点着，架起了水壶，一些还没烧完的碎木片堆在一旁。  
Thor用壶里没倒完的水浇灭火堆，雨已经停了，外面的空气凉爽而湿润。Thor让Loki坐在副驾驶位上，帮他扣上安全带，启动车子，慢慢倒出院子，向小镇驶去。  
“Thor……我们……是在飞吗？”皮卡前进的速度让Loki惊奇，他从车窗口钻出去，感受着空气快速冲刷过脸颊，好奇地问。  
“别把头伸出去，不是。”手指掉了Thor还能接受，一会脑袋挂树上了Thor肯定会立刻埋掉他，绝不犹豫。  
“今天太晚了，下次带你去飞。”Thor注视着前方，下过雨的树林里路况并不好，地面上到处都是滑腻腻的泥水，他的注意力必须全在驾驶上。  
“好。”端端正正坐回到副驾驶位上的青年，眯着眼微微笑了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 15

Thor没有按原计划那样去吃一顿完美的大餐，点上成堆的牛排和鸡扒，浇上和甜洋葱一起熬制的黑胡椒汁，坐在有着舒适椅子的餐桌旁慢慢享受。他带着Loki，而他不忍心自己在享受那些Loki不能享受的美味时，而Loki只能在一旁看着。  
他们是平等的，Loki应该分享他所拥有的一切。  
于是他们只是经过一个汽车餐厅，Thor叫了一个加了两层牛肉的大汉堡，和一份鸡块。这差不了太远，Thor乐观地想，汉堡里的洋葱和西红柿给的很足，还加上了提味酸黄瓜片，店主的牛肉块也添加了特别的酱汁，有点辣，但特别香。Thor从未吃过如此美味的汉堡，和这个比起来，之前他在大城市的办公楼里叫的汉堡外卖，完全都不是人吃的玩意。可惜Loki不能吃东西，不然他真想让他尝尝这个。  
这还是Thor第一次尝试镇上的美食，前几次他都只是在便利店买一个冰凉的三明治，用来填饱肚子。  
Thor三下五除二的解决掉汉堡，打了一个饱嗝，又拆开装鸡块的盒子。那并不是普通快餐店里的冷冻鸡肉，而是腌制过的鸡排骨，厚实的鸡肉，外层的鸡皮炸得焦脆，内里的鸡肉层却柔嫩美味。店主还配了一份酸甜酱在盒子里，这样吃起来也不会太腻味。  
Thor顾不上之前嘴唇上还沾着的汉堡酱汁，吃得极其快速和满足。  
Loki慢慢地伸出手。  
“要来一块吗？超级棒，我从未想到过在小镇上能遇上这样的美味。”Thor叼着鸡块，含糊地说，并将袋子递给Loki。  
但Loki只是从袋子里取出纸巾，一丝不苟地帮Thor擦掉了嘴唇上的酱汁和鸡油。  
“谢谢你，你真好。”Thor侧过头对Loki露出一个灿烂的笑容，迅速的将剩下的食物填进肚子，又喝了一大口加冰的汽水，启动汽车，前往他们的下一个目的地超市。  
尽管到了夜里，这个大卖场还是零零星星走动着和Thor一样选择在雨后购物的人们。  
Thor摸约着篮子并不够装他们需要买的东西，而走开去拖购物车，突然发现Loki竟然没有跟在身后。  
“Loki！”  
被琳琅满目的货架弄晕了头的笨家伙，正傻乎乎站在猫罐头和宠物玩具两排货架之间，迷迷茫茫地左右环顾着，看到Thor的出现，眼中令人心酸的绝望才沉下去，浮现出期翼的闪光。  
“Thor……”  
或许当Thor打开石棺的盖子时，Loki也曾是这样满怀期翼的，这个世界对他来说一切都是陌生的光怪陆离，含着无数新奇而匪夷所思的东西。  
Thor顾不上手里的购物车了，他扔下车冲过来，紧紧抓住Loki的手，将他带回到购物车旁边去，这个超市有整整三层楼，几乎所有的家庭用品这里都有售，万一他搞丢了Loki，那该怎么办，广播找人？Loki肯定都不知道前台在哪个地方，他只是站在几排货架中，那可怜的模样就像是走丢了的小狗。  
“你来推这个，我们还需要买点电器。”Thor一边领着他走过食品架，顺手扫了几袋零食进去。  
“嗯……”Loki有些搞不定那辆推车，几次撞到Thor的后腰，等他们走到二楼这种情况才有所改善。  
然后他们在三楼又差点儿走散，Loki几乎要黏在那一排放着变形金刚电影的电视机上了。  
“等我们把城堡修好了，就在房间里装一个。”Thor最后不得不和他讲道理，“现在我们的住处还那么破旧，买了这个没地方放，回去我用Ipad放给你看，好吗？”  
谢天谢地电视里放的只是一个宣传片，几分钟后就又开始重复，Loki才点点头，恋恋不舍侧身看着屏幕，推着哐当哐当的推车慢慢走开，被Thor抓着小臂继续寻找买电水壶和电磁炉的地方。  
作为没有买电视机的补偿，最后Loki在玩具区看中一个闪闪发光的蠢锤子，Thor爽快地掏了腰包。  
他们结完账，将一堆东西丢上皮卡的后座，除了那个锤子，Loki执意要拿着它。那是小孩子才玩的东西，Thor没忍心指出标签上那个“三到五岁儿童适用”的标记。  
他们没有直接回家，Thor将车留在超市的停车场，牵着Loki走上街道，超市面积毕竟有限，丢了还能找到，可街道就不好找了，而Thor甚至不能报警，去寻找一个不存在这个时代的游魂。  
路灯早就亮起来了，暖暖照射着地面，还湿润着的水泥地反着光，让Thor能带着Loki顺利避开那些积水的地方。  
虽然商店都休息了，还有一些橱窗亮着灯，彻夜不息。Thor拉着Loki的手，将橱窗里的商品指给他看，告诉他那是什么，尽管Loki有可能不太能听懂他说的。  
Thor不记得自己多久没有这样看过城市的夜景了，即使是在离职以后，他也是马不停蹄奔赴城堡，忙忙碌碌按部就班地推进着修复项目，而忘记了休闲也应该是生活的一部分。这样的夜晚好像回到了大学的年代，没有对生活的焦虑和迷惘，纯粹而简单的快乐。  
他们一直走到河边，下过雨后的长凳还有些积水，在路灯的照耀下亮闪闪的，Thor随手擦了擦，才招呼Loki坐下。  
如果能再来两罐啤酒，就再完美不过了。  
他偏头看向Loki，后者正抱着那个发光的塑料锤子，直直地瞪着河对岸教堂的尖顶。  
“忘掉它，那些不好的事情。看看那些灯光，那儿，”Thor指向另一边的摩天轮，“这个周末，我们可以去那里逛逛。”他还记得他承诺过，要带着Loki去试试飞翔的感觉，尽管现在还不能带着他乘坐飞机，也许这个计划一辈子也行不通，Loki并不属于这个时代，没有一份能够证明身份的东西，只能在这个小镇里四处逛逛，连远一些的地方，也需要等到以后买了房车才能实现，他甚至都不能带他去投宿。  
等天气晴了，除了摩天轮，游乐场的云霄飞车和太空遨游都是不错的消遣。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 16

到了午夜十二点，河对岸游乐场的灯光熄灭了，路灯也暗了一个照度，变得更加昏黄，即使是房子靠在街边的住户，也只会被那样懒散的光芒带入安逸的睡眠。而Thor和Loki依然在河边的商业街闲逛，有一家老字号的理发店，门廊上挂着上个世纪四十年代的螺旋灯，法兰西蓝白红三色的灯柱在透明的灯罩里旋转，像是那些颜色的彩带不断的从灯座上产生又旋转着消失在灯顶里，他们在那里停留了好一会儿，像是排队理发的客人那样站在有些上了年纪的木门外。  
“这个不能买。”Loki的想法都写在脸上，Thor很容易就猜到答案。  
Loki的嘴角耷拉下来。  
“这是理发店的标志。我们两个谁也不是理发师，所以不需要这个，明白吗？”Thor耐心地解释道。  
Loki举起手摩挲透明的灯罩，迷恋的眼神像是看着心爱姑娘的傻小伙子。  
这品味简直糟透了！Thor自暴自弃地掏出手机准备在亚马逊上下个单——缠着绷带的手重新握住他的手。  
Loki拉着Thor，兴致勃勃地转向另一家依次亮起的五彩灯光的雪糕店招牌，被灯罩上的热度烘过布料的手握起来有种他还活着的温暖错觉。  
这还不如上一个，像一坨彩色的便便。  
“魔法……”Loki被挨个亮起的灯迷了眼，要不是雪糕店的招牌做在屋顶上，看他的模样都想要上去抱住不放手了。  
“不是魔法，那是电。”  
这都是魔法，城市交通灯不得是魔法阵了。  
“电？”  
“对，我们用的洗衣机，你喜欢的Ipad，都是用电的。”  
趁着Loki分心，Thor牵着他走向下一家店铺，入口挂着铜质的小风铃，没有风而静悄悄的。实木招牌上镂刻的店名有些看不清晰，但橱窗却又漂亮又精致，似乎是一家买手工制品的小店，彩色的盘子里盛着一束用绸带扎起的干花，橱窗上方吊坠着一些水晶星球，还有一颗小小的月亮柔柔地发着光。  
Loki脸贴在玻璃上盯着橱窗里的那颗月亮，又迷迷糊糊抬头看天空里出现的那颗。  
“月。”他指着橱窗里的小月球吊灯对Thor说。  
“是的。”Thor鼓励地揉了一把Loki的后颈，这个审美就好多了。  
他们接下来又经过了几家服装店，一家咖啡馆，一家花店，还有一家书店。街道的尽头是一家电影院，这个时间依然在营业，爆米花的甜香味随着夜风飘散过来，Thor突然冒出去看一场电影的念头。  
他兴冲冲地带着Loki走上前，看完今日放映后又讪讪地晃出来，为了掩饰尴尬，还特地买了一盒爆米花。  
午夜过后都是成人场，这周上映的是囚禁调教，性爱派对和夏日蜜月等几个主题的影片，Clint说得没错，瑞典的确是个自由开放的国家，这三个主题，不光有男女版，还有男男版和女女版。  
无论哪一个他都不会带Loki去看的。  
他往嘴里填了一把爆米花来缓解脸颊耳根的灼热，一侧头发现Loki还直愣愣地盯着电影院门口的海报，赶紧将没吃完的爆米花塞进垃圾桶，急匆匆地将Loki从这个奇怪的地方拖走。  
他会来看这个，偷偷的，一个人来，看男女版，绝对不会带着Loki。这太奇怪了，刚刚电影院的售票员居然直接给他推荐男男版的囚禁调教，别以为他没看到那张巨大的海报！  
肌肉壮硕的男人将狰狞粗长的勃起抵在跪在他身前清秀青年的嘴唇上，带着项圈镣铐的青年仰着头微微启唇，居然还一脸顺从和渴望，这简直是不科学！  
噩梦！  
该死的电影院！  
操蛋的售票员！  
狗屁的片子！  
天啊Thor无奈地捂住脸，因为Loki正用同样的神情看着他。Thor咽了咽口水，默默地跑到街边自动售货机给自己买一罐冰汽水。  
这个新奇的会吐出冰罐子的东西立刻就吸引了Loki，最后他们不得不一人抱着一大堆饮料走回超市车库。  
他们坐在皮卡里晃晃悠悠地走在回程路上，虽然有点意外的小插曲，但依然开心，Thor打开了音响大声放着Linkin park的新专辑，小皮卡的音响系统有点糟，一直响着沙沙的杂音，Thor却跟着曲调唱得很开心，Loki轻拍着塑料锤子给他打拍子，不过Thor有点五音不全，总是跑调跑得让Loki找不到节奏点，这个时候他就停下来，偏着头等Thor重新回到调上再继续，好在他们方圆几十里都没有邻居，不然都没有人能去警局保释这两个深夜扰民的家伙。  
道路边漆黑的树林被抛在身后，月光剪影里的城堡展现在他们眼前。Thor熟练地打着方向盘，松开油门，绕到残缺城墙前，皮卡慢慢穿过了厚实的石门洞，停在前院里。  
“到家了。”他拉开副驾驶的门，笑眯眯地将Loki从怎么也找不到开启方式的安全带里解救出来。

 

 

Part 17

Thor被清晨飞进来的一只聒噪的杜鹃吵醒了，那只鸟不知道从哪个窗口飞进来，找不到出去的路，一直在厅堂上空来回盘旋，惊慌失措地拍打着翅膀，叫声尖锐而凄厉。  
Thor半梦半醒中打算多睡一会儿，可那只鸟太吵了，他不得不睁开了眼。  
他睡在偏厅的帐篷里，霸占了睡袋，Loki睡在帐篷外的野餐垫上，因为他不会生病也不怕冷。但Thor只是暂时借用帐篷，这里依然是Loki的专属，帐篷挤着他爱的塑料锤子，他爱的T恤，Thor给他买的衣物，还有整整齐齐的一堆饮料。  
Thor直直地瞪着那一大堆铝罐，想着自己昨晚怎么就被蛊惑了，只顾着掏钱没考虑后果。他默默抽过一瓶可乐，砰的一声打开，往干渴的喉咙里灌了半罐，大脑终于登陆成功。Thor慢吞吞从帐篷中爬出来，Loki已经起床了，野餐垫叠成了一个整整齐齐的长方体，放在帐篷右边。  
阳光从细窄的高窗里钻进来，扯出一条条光带。  
Loki不在房间内，一定是在做晨祷。Thor伸了个懒腰，又左右拉伸了一下肩背腰侧，甩了甩腿。  
他们买了太多高糖分的软饮，Loki又无法帮忙解决，为了避免自己变成一个满身肥肉的胖子，Thor换了鞋，走出建筑物，开始围绕着城堡外圈慢跑。  
他第三次经过前院时，Loki已经结束了祷告，站在门廊的阴影下看着他。  
“在这儿帮我接一下床垫。”Thor走进门廊，扯过毛巾擦拭顺着脸颊脖颈往下淌的汗水，走向他房间的下方的位置。  
这天气花上半天他的床垫就能重新投入使用了。  
被淋湿的床单和被子也得重新洗后晾干。  
“你站在这里，我上去把床垫吊下来，帮我接一把。”  
花了他的钱，就得帮他干活。  
“好……”  
一切顺利，Thor还花了一点时间教Loki使用洗衣机。然后他们重新固定了晾衣绳，来晾晒洗好的被单和床单。  
汽车的马达声从隐约到清晰，Thor手里拽着甩干过的被单，捉摸着最近有没有下过什么订单，伴随着刺耳的刹车声，一辆警车风一般地穿过了城墙，风骚地摆了个尾，停了下来。  
“Hi，早上好。”来的是之前见过的那位Stark警官，“抱歉昨天有点突发状况没有按时过来，很高兴你们都还没事。”  
这位Stark警官的语气让Thor有种想揍他脸的冲动，他这话简直就像是连夜加班出图遇上甲方第二天一早告知要改方案那样欠揍。  
“不过我给你们准备了一个小礼物，记得要感谢我。”Stark警官从裤兜里掏出一张卡片，“你的兄弟的居住证，放心我已经帮他处理好入境证明了。”  
你这样知法犯法真的好么？Thor对瑞典的国防安全产生了强烈的怀疑，但他还是接过证件，Loki的确需要这个。  
“谢谢。”Thor说，满怀诚意。现在他只需要让Loki看起来不像是一个传染病患者或者恐怖分子，就能让他顺利的登上飞机，将他带回去和Frigga共进圣诞晚餐，分享填埋水果蔬菜的烤火鸡和满是奶油糖霜的树干蛋糕。  
明尼苏达州的冬季冷得有些难捱，但Loki一定不会在乎。可惜Loki不能尝试一下Frigga的手艺，最近Thor总是会忘记他已经死去的事实。那有什么关系呢，Frigga一定会愿意给他准备塞满礼物的厚羊毛袜——哦不，Loki甚至都不会愿意过圣诞节。  
他是一个北欧诸神的信徒。  
“顺便说一句，来建围栏的施工队今天上午十点过来。”Stark低头看了一眼腕表，“差不多快要来了，我还有其他事情，下次见。”  
哪个警察会说下次见的？Thor举起还抓着床单的手，机械地左右摆动了两下，干巴巴地说：“再见。”  
Stark警官拉开驾驶座的门，钻进去，又摇下车窗冲Thor眨眨眼：“顺便问一句，你们其实是那种兄弟？晚上睡一张床第二天就需要洗床单的那种？”没等Thor回答，他又自言自语下了结论，“反正你们看起来不像是亲兄弟。”  
“他是我的兄弟。”Thor已经习惯这样的打趣，爽朗地笑道，反正他和Loki两个现在的状态也活像一对基佬，越解释反而越像是掩饰，顺其自然，他不介意。  
院子的另一侧，正在将挂在绳子上被套拉平整的Loki，偏过头看向交谈的两人。

 

 

 

 

 

Part 18

施工队按时抵达城堡，和Thor交接过后轰轰烈烈地开了工。  
他们需要在城墙外围加建一圈防护的铁栅栏，一车车铸铁零件拖了过来，堆了半个院子，还需要征用楼下支线的全部插座，Thor干脆带着Loki和电脑热水壶上了二楼的房间，任由他们在一层鼓捣。  
Loki对冒火星的焊接枪饶有兴致，Thor打开电脑时他正扒着窗洞望向院子里忙碌的工人们看得津津有味，连Ipad都没能转移他对那个能连接金属的工具的好奇。  
CAD的平立面资料已经整理完毕，Thor开始制作三维模型，Thor进展到大堂部分时Loki大概是搞明白焊枪的原理，慢吞吞地爬下窗台，Thor挪了点位置，他就哒哒哒地跑过来坐在旁边，安静地盯着电脑屏幕。  
Thor顺手揉了一把他的后颈，解释道：“这是我们的城堡。”  
拉出城堡的雏形非常快，外面的施工队的围墙才建了一半，电脑里城堡首层的轮廓就基本完成。主体的左侧已经坍塌，只余下石质的地面，Thor按照当时的建筑习惯，将右侧的房间镜像过来，巴西利卡，这种古罗马传承下来的形式是带有宗教性质的建筑最常见的做法。  
“不是这样的……”Loki摇了摇头，他拿过Thor给他的速写本，按照模型的角度，画出了一个体块，非常粗略的线条，但Thor一瞬间就明白了，并不是所有建筑都会沿用制式，在这座北欧诸神信仰的城堡中，更多的保留了维京人的居住习惯。按照Loki的画法，左侧应该是用来供平民们生活居住的长屋，连在一起，更像是一个集体的宿舍，在长屋正中还有一个公共的大厅用来举行家庭聚会，其他时间则是供女人们聚集起来做一些针线活的地方，它并不是全由石头搭建——毕竟在那个年代，石质建筑还没有完全在北欧普及，它应该是有带着清香的松木和厚实的松针屋顶组成，所以现在只剩下了部分石板的地面，还有残缺的壁炉围。  
这挺有意思，像一个大杂烩，除了维京人的风格之外，这座城堡的主人或者设计师至少有一个曾抵达过罗马，Thor已经发现了地下室的秘密，火山灰，古罗马时代的天然水泥，造就了那么多不朽的建筑传奇。  
他们几乎在电脑前窝了整整一个星期，晚上困得要命时Thor就抓着毯子倒在床垫上和Loki一起挤一挤，反正他们现在已经每天窝在一起讨论细节了，只是Loki的记忆时好时坏的，前段时间的绘画教程有一些作用，Loki现在能简单地绘制几何体，但细节的阴影和透视依然无法正确的表达出来，他们陷入了僵局，在近一周的加班加点后。  
幸运的是建筑主体已经完全被建立出来了。Thor把3D文件打了个包，发给做模型的老同学，希望能借助实体模型来唤醒Loki更多的记忆，但在此之前他们得好好休息几天。  
经过两天调整，Thor从连续熬夜的萎靡中恢复。第三天清晨Thor按时醒来，看了眼窗外，晴天，并不算太过炎热，又抓过手机翻了下日历，周四，Thor’s day，他还记得承诺过要带Loki去游乐场的，今天是个正好的机会。  
游乐场相对节假日来说并没有太多人，不过由于是学生们的暑假期间，也足够热闹，一些义卖活动和宣传的标语的彩旗飘荡在入口的步行街上，大概是为周末的活动做准备，好几个学生还在往路灯柱上拉横幅的绳子。  
他们几乎没怎么排队就坐上了云霄飞车，第一趟下来Loki几乎吓呆了，他的腰背挺得直直的，嘴唇也抿成了一条线，紧紧扣着Thor的手，服务台抓拍到的游客照片里，他都是闭着眼睛佝偻着背蜷缩在安全椅里的。  
这个游戏对于一个古代人来说过于刺激了。  
“我们去玩其他的。”Thor建议道。  
但Loki倔强地摇了摇头。“再飞一次……”他盯着Thor的眼睛，固执地说，却紧张得牢牢抓着Thor的手，生怕Thor不肯陪他一同继续。  
第二次Loki表现得好多了，如果照片里不是眼睛瞪得像要掉出来就更好了。  
“一会上到最高点下来时，记得喊‘cheers’这样拍出来的照片会好看一些。”Thor叮嘱，接着他们去排了第三次，这次他们终于拿到了一张两人都笑得又自然又开心的照片。  
到游乐园当然还要去玩有奖射击。  
“看好了。”Thor对自己的射击水平还是挺有信心的，他特地放慢速度，让Loki能看清他是怎么填BB弹的，“一会你要先把这个扣锁打开，然后将子弹填进来，”他咔哒一声合上弹夹，“把盒子塞回去，拉下这里的弹簧，瞄准，看这里的黑色的圆环中间，把它对准靶子，扣这里。”  
啪！  
Thor成功击中了第一个气球，他把枪交给一旁跃跃欲试的Loki，托着他的手臂帮他调整姿势。  
但Loki打偏了，他被子弹射出时那一下后坐力撞得措手不及，子弹失了准头，因此懊恼不已。  
“没事，再来，一局有十发子弹。”Thor接过枪上膛，又示范了一次。他再次将枪递给Loki，扶住他的肩膀，“枪托靠在这儿，对，稳住肩膀。”  
啪！  
“漂亮！  
“打旁边那个红的，对。”  
Loki掌握得很快，第一局下来，除了Thor打中的两发，他只失了三发子弹，打中七个就有奖品了，射击铺的老板从冷柜里抓出一罐可乐，递给Thor。  
见Loki意犹未尽的模样，Thor便多交了三局的钱，他坐在吧台旁，打开易拉罐补充点水分，给Loki鼓劲。  
“加油，你能行的。”  
三局之后，一脸不情愿的老板从架子上取下了大概是从未送出的特等奖，包装袋上灰扑扑的看不出那个半米高的袋子里装得到底是什么，老板俯身从柜台掏出一块脏兮兮的抹布，擦了几把，奖品才显露真容。是一个毛绒的大布偶蛇，绿油油卷成一团的塞在塑料袋里。  
“你真棒！”Thor将空易拉罐扔进垃圾桶，开心地一把搂过Loki的肩膀，毫不吝啬地赞扬道。  
但要继续玩其他的项目的话，就得先把这个大家伙寄存起来，在此之前，Thor需要去趟洗手间，刚才水喝得有些多。他将Loki留在休息区的长椅上，又细细地嘱咐他不要乱跑或者和其他人走开，才快步走进男厕。  
解决掉生理问题洗完手，Thor扯了张纸巾一边擦一边向外走，转过洗手间的绿化遮蔽墙，赫然发现那个他打算带回去当枕头大布蛇不见了，Loki手里拽着一个氢气球，呆愣愣地坐在原处。  
“Thor！”看到Thor的身影出现Loki几步迎上前，小心翼翼地将那个飘浮在空气中的气球抓住，像供奉珍宝那般双手捧给Thor，眼睛里带着兴奋的闪光。  
“你留着它。” Thor并没有接过气球，他只温柔地摸了一把Loki的后颈，“抓好绳子，别让它飞了。”  
“嗯。”Loki低头将红色塑料绳仔细地在绕上手掌， Thor的脸瞬间绷紧了。如果气球上没有写着“保护北极熊动物协会赠”那么Thor不至于这么纠结。  
他才去上了个厕所，这到底是哪个混蛋用免费的气球骗走了Loki的布偶？　　

 

Part 19

没有了大布偶也不错，现在他们不用返回入口的服务台寄存东西了，还可以省点力气多玩点其他的。  
反正氢气球对于Loki来说的确是更加珍奇的玩意儿，他高兴就好。  
Thor牵着Loki往摩天轮区前进，Loki对那个红色的气球着了迷，一路都乐呵呵地仰着头完全不看脚下，快乐得像个孩子，如果Thor不拽着他，指不定他就落进沟里去了。  
去往摩天轮的路途上，还有镜子的迷宫和5D电影院，上映的都是适合少年儿童观看的内容，Thor如愿以偿地带着Loki去看了一场绝对正常的电影。  
今天的场次是蜘蛛侠的片段，因为要寄存气球，起先Loki还不太愿意进去——后来他又不愿意出来了，电影院的座椅上下摇晃，3D眼镜下高空的视觉如此真实，在鳞次栉比的高楼中追随着蜘蛛侠忽高忽低地跳跃，还有激战中爆开水管溅上的水珠和熊熊火焰的热气，将这个几百年的古董唬得一惊一乍。  
他们把那个片段足足看了五遍，Loki才勉强同意走出放映厅，还不忘记跑过去领他的傻气球，然后三步一回头五步一顿足地看向影院门口墙壁上巨大的蜘蛛侠海报。  
年轻人呐，就是意志不坚定，见一个爱一个。  
Thor连连摇头，这样下去他们一个小时都走不出电影院的范围。  
他扶住Loki的肩膀与他面对面，点点Loki脖子上的雷神之锤，又指指海报，板着脸问：“要哪个？”  
小僵尸以最快的速度将他的手放在Thor手里，冲着Thor露出一个讨好的乖巧的笑容。  
Thor弹了一下Loki的大脑门，假装没看见他借着揉额头的姿势偷偷瞟海报的动作。  
演技太差了！明明都没痛觉还揉那么久。  
一个上午一眨眼就过去了，Thor的肚子开始强烈的抗议，他才意识到这个事实。设计院里的娱乐活动无外乎唱K或者泡温泉，前者用来发泄怨气，后者用来减缓肩颈痛的职业病。他都忘记上次这样的轻松愉悦的游玩是什么时候的事情了。休闲娱乐本来就应该是正常生活的一部分，Thor走向路边的移动摊位，掏出钱包，“两份热狗。”  
一走神就容易犯错，直到售货员将两条热狗递进Thor手里，他才反应过来只需要一份午饭。  
如果Loki是活着的，那该多么完美。Thor拉着Loki坐上路边的长椅，咬了一口堆满了番茄酱的肉肠，不由得情绪低落。  
Loki像是感觉到了他的消沉，抱着气球凑过来，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，似乎想要从他脸上找到原因的所在。Thor叼住热狗，空出手戳了一下Loki怀里的气球，惊得他立刻就逃到长椅的另一端去了。  
几口解决完速食的午餐，Thor笑着将Loki逮回来，“接下来想去哪？”他指着告示牌上的游览图问。  
一个上午，他们才走完了不到三分之一的行程。  
带着Loki游玩太有成就感了，Loki那种又惊讶又好奇的表情，完完全全地取悦了他，以至于Thor将以前认为乏味的设施都挨个尝试了一遍甚至几遍，好像Loki身上那股强烈的新奇感和快乐，都传染到他身上来。  
“收工收工，没什么问题，僵尸宝宝听话着呢，再盯下去我要瞎了。”TonyStark从游乐园侧门里晃出来，低头钻进了开着空调的面包车后座，他夹在腋下的那个大塑料袋一下就将后面的座位挤得满满当当。  
前排副驾驶闭目养神的黑人警官Jim Rhodes将脸上的墨镜按下了一点，透过后视镜打量那个玩意，慢吞吞地说：“Tony，你买这么丑的礼物Pepper可不一定会喜欢。”  
“谁说是买的，这是那次小僵尸吓我的精神损失补偿。”Stark愤愤地锤了一下卷成一团的布偶，洋洋得意地说。  
半躺在驾驶位的男人取下了耳机，将椅背调整到直立，转过脸来打趣道：“在Thor’s day里欺骗他虔诚的信徒，小心被雷劈。”  
“走开，Clint，送你的快递去。”Stark推了一把他的肩膀，心满意足地将自己埋进布偶里，“啊——太爽了！”他大声感叹。  
前排的男人认命地系上了安全带，悠悠地叹了一口气。  
“说起来，快递兼职比局里给得工资还高。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 20

他们一直玩到游乐场的谢场表演结束后才离开。  
后座上放着Loki的战利品，在投球游戏中获得的一只一米来长看起来像是哈士奇的布偶狼（也许是个像狼的布偶哈士奇），毛又长又蓬松，个头正好可以做椅子靠垫用，Thor决定从Loki那里征用这个，用来作为靠垫缓解长时间画图造成的肩背疼痛。  
天空里的月亮带着模糊的光晕，昭示着天气将要变化，Thor和Loki没有继续在城市里逗留，白天的游玩让Thor有些吃不消，他们太疯狂了，像个头次进游乐场的孩子，精神抖擞兴致勃勃，每种都尝试了两次以上，等到散场，Thor才发觉自己多么筋疲力尽，经过公路的休息区时，他不得不停下来。  
“我们在这里休息一下。”他对不明所以的Loki解释。  
休息区里静悄悄的，一个人也没有，甚至没有一辆车，偶尔有一两辆车呼啸地闪过旁边的公路，都是急匆匆返家的路人。  
Thor钻进后座，抱着布偶蜷缩在后座椅上，调整身体侧躺着。玩偶的毛厚实柔软，在已经开始寒冷下来的夜晚抱着特别暖和，尾巴还能当枕头用。他将玩偶搂紧了，轻柔的绒毛贴着他的脸，没几秒Thor就进入了无梦的沉眠，直到呜呜嚎叫的夜风透过开着透气的窗缝将重新他唤醒。  
电线杆上的广告牌被风带得左右摇晃，啪啪作响。  
Thor揉揉模糊的眼睛，终于看清了仪表盘上显示的时间，鲜红的数字11:32跳跃着，有些刺眼，他重新闭上了眼睛，半分钟后，他坐起身。  
已经快到午夜了，还是在床上睡觉会比较舒服，后座对于一米九的Thor来说，确实太短了。  
他拉开车门，慢慢退出去，将大布偶留在后座上，张开双臂尽情地舒展了一下身体，差点没被一阵猛烈的强风掀翻。  
“Thor？”Loki苍白的脸出现在前窗的玻璃后。  
他睡着的时候，Loki大概一直是醒着的，抱着他心爱的气球，安静地坐在副驾驶位上，让Thor几乎都忘了他还在那儿。  
“你没睡一会儿？”Thor一边艰难地绕过车头走向驾驶位，一边放大声音喊道。这段时间的相处，Thor发现Loki还保留着一些人类时的习惯，他会在夜晚睡眠。  
也许是补充支撑在这个世界能量的一种方式。  
老天，这风可真够劲的。Thor费力地扯开车门立刻钻进去，风大得他差点儿关不上门。  
“你睡着了……”Loki说。  
Thor抬手揉了一把Loki的后颈。因为他在Loki眼中的郊外睡着了，所以Loki才一直醒着，作为守夜者。人心非常软弱，特别容易被这样全心全意的对待所打动，而Thor并不是那种少有的铁石心肠之人。  
他只是一个普通人。  
“我们现在就回去，看样子要下雨了。”Thor温和地说，“你可以在路上睡一会儿，这种天气我不会开得太快。  
“好……”Loki眨着眼点点头——也许是瞌睡，他回答完立刻睡着了，放松肩背耷拉着脑袋，气球跑到了车顶上。  
Thor从他手中拆下绳子，翻身从后座捞过大狗，将它们绑在一起扔回后座，才系上安全带，踩下油门。  
穿过城门时，雨水哗哗啦啦地砸了下来。  
Thor来回跑了两趟，才把Loki和他们的战利品挪进城堡。  
但是Loki比那个大狗沉多了，Thor不想在满是泥水的院子里摔跤，走得又稳又慢，等他们进入门廊里，Thor皮鞋里水满得都可以养金鱼了，而他们两个都成了落汤鸡，淅淅沥沥地滴着水。  
好在那块被Loki拆掉的木板还有剩余，来帮忙做防护墙的工人们运钢筋时也留下了不少材料。  
Thor哆哆嗦嗦地脱掉上衣，在空旷的门厅内升了一把火，才把Loki从门廊的条石上抱进来。  
Loki睡着后只有到第二天的特定时间才会清醒，Thor早发现了这个，现在哪怕是把他泡在外面的浴缸里，他也不会给出任何反应，就像一具真正的尸体那样。  
但这次Thor绝不会把他埋回地窖里去了。  
他一点也不害怕这具没有温度的身体，因为他告诉自己，Loki只是他生了怪病的弟弟，没有呼吸，身体冰凉，也许他无法恢复正常，却依然存在这个世界。  
不过有点儿麻烦的是，过于潮湿不知道会不会造成身体腐烂，Thor上了趟楼，披着工作服外套拎着他的工具箱二号下来了，腋窝里还夹着卷成一捆的野餐垫，另一只手拿着充好电的照明灯，手腕上还挂着吹风机的电线，随着他的走动，吊在手腕上的吹风机就摇摇晃晃地撞击照明灯，发出轻微的钝响。  
Thor将Loki扒得光溜溜地放在野餐垫上，二号工具箱是Loki专用的，里面放着吸水的柔软的绒布，干燥洁白的绷带，还有一瓶瓶松脂蜜蜡和缝缝补补的针线，线是在渔具商店买的钓鱼线，纤细、透明还结实，缝在Loki的皮肤上，不仔细看几乎发现不出来有什么不同。  
Thor还在那家店里买了鱼钩和钓竿，还有网兜，城堡不远处有一个缓坡可以直达海边，等哪天去钓鱼也不错，不然作为一个初来乍到的外地人，单独买鱼线也太奇怪了（当然不是因为Thor抵不过渔具店老板的热情推销）。  
Thor用绒布擦掉Loki身上的雨水，再抓起吹风机吹了一通，直到手掌下皮肤的触感变得温热干燥，才从箱子里翻出松脂瓶和刷子，开始刷松脂。  
淡淡地松香味在门厅里弥漫，被温暖的火焰烤出一种特别味道，和平安夜里家中的味道一样。  
只是少了火鸡的肉香和蛋糕的奶甜香。  
“坏家伙，也不会给我帮把手。”  
Thor用刷子柄戳了戳Loki的鼻子，后者正躺着睡得无比安稳平和。  
这真像在刷烤肉。  
Thor认命地叹了一口气，沾了沾油脂，从胸膛刷到小腹。  
介于青年和少年之间的身体又干净又漂亮，纤长而带着紧实的肌肉，如果不是太过苍白，简直就是雕塑名家手下的阿多尼斯。  
啊，不对，这只是在刷烤肉。  
Thor捂住了一只眼睛，咽了咽口水，刷子沿着大腿根向下滑去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 21

清晨的暴风雨更加肆虐，窗口刮进来的风带着湿冷的气息将Thor从睡梦中唤醒，房间里有三个地方正滴滴答答的漏着水，一处正好在床角，等天晴他又得重新晒床垫了。  
他努力撑开想要黏在一起的眼皮挣扎着爬起来，顶着夹着噼噼啪啪砸进来的雨水和强风往窗外看了一眼，尽管瓢泼式的大雨让视线的可见度非常小，也能看出没什么植物的院子已经淹成了一片小汪洋，外面的天气看不出时间，Thor拿起充满电的手机，才发现他漏掉了暴雨预警的短信。  
所幸的是时间过去得并不算太久，他昨晚打理完Loki差不多快三点才睡，现在才七点，希望他们城堡首层的散水做得足够合理。  
Thor披了件外套顶着冷空气哆哆嗦嗦地就往楼下跑，Loki还在楼下的野餐垫上呢，昨天太累了，他并没有将人扛上二楼，对于Loki来说，弹簧床垫和石地板睡起来都没有什么区别。  
万一泡水就不好了。  
野餐垫上空无一人，谢天谢地，Loki已经醒了，他并没有注意到Thor进入大厅，而是疑惑地环视那些漏水的部位，似乎有些记忆混乱，一直喃喃地自言自语：“水进来了，”他在大厅里绕着圈，“可Kunta说它不会进水的。”  
“Leia，大厅漏水了。”他站在漏水的墙角，对着墙壁说，“叫两个人上去检查一下阁楼。”  
“Loki？”他这样的状态让Thor非常担忧，Thor知道电子产品进水后会出点毛病，但不知道原来僵尸也是，Thor犹豫了不到半分钟，还是走上前去。  
他把Loki吓了一大跳。  
“Thor？”很好，他的笨僵尸又回来了。  
Thor依然不放心地凑过去摸摸他的背部，万幸没有浸湿。  
“我出去看看，你收拾下帐篷，我们搬到楼上去。”Thor拥抱了一下Loki作为早上的见面礼，便急匆匆地往门廊那边走。  
水在院子里蔓延，一直淹到了第二阶台阶，Thor不确定一会儿首层会不会浸水，他要抓紧时间往楼上搬东西了，洗衣机还有电线什么的，泡水了可不是好玩的。楼下的东西并不多，可是零零碎碎的收集起来也不少。  
幸好还有Loki，Thor多了一个帮手。  
Thor把门厅的洗衣机推进来时Loki已经卷好了帐篷和野餐垫，像要远足的人那样背在背上，一手拿着塑料锤子，一手拽着有点蔫的氢气球，手臂下夹着那只大布偶。见Thor搬着洗衣机进来，连忙将气球绕在拿锤子的手上，跑上前帮把手，一起把洗衣机搬上二楼。  
但二楼也没有好到哪里去，屋顶早就破败了，水从没了屋顶的塔楼和三楼的地板缝隙里渗透下来，好几个地方都在漏水，破城堡像是一个玩具的房子，有个调皮的小孩正把成桶的冷水往里灌。  
发电机没有开，Thor又下去首层卷之前铺上的电线，他们之前囤的食品和生活用品放在地下室，高出首层的出入口现在倒是成了城堡最干燥的地方，要不是空气实在太差，Thor到不介意搬下去。  
那是最坏的打算了，Thor决定还是先在二楼挣扎几天。政府派来的施工队在建造外面那圈铁栅栏围墙时给他们留了不少木箱板，现在正好派上了用场。  
“Loki，帮我把木板递过来。” 他们现在交流几乎没太大障碍了，大概是Ipad的功劳，Loki甚至还学会了几个现代词。  
Thor用防雨布遮住窗户，周围用胶布固定四周，又加了两块石砖压住底部，漏水的几个位置放上了空罐头盒，金属罐子里的滴水声有点吵，而且每隔半小时就要倒一次水，Thor打算吃一天泡面来替换它们。  
地板上重新铺了一片高出的石砖，又垫上木板，再加上一层压平的空纸箱，Thor把防雨的帐篷支撑在上面，他又要和Loki一起挤几天了。  
开采石料的申请已经递交上去，这个月也会有回复，城墙可以先垒出来，并不需要什么技术成分在里面，Thor只需要交出石料的尺寸和类型，普通工人就可以完成。等天气一晴，城墙的修复工作就可以提上日程了。  
麻烦的是主体建筑的塔楼，屋顶是木构架的，需要尽早做出复原在当地的木料厂定制，顽固的北欧领主还是不肯放弃他们的建筑习惯，这座石头城堡里依然保留了很多木质结构的地方。  
他们收拾完东西，Thor打算停下来吃个早饭，为了防止潮湿导致简陋的外接线路漏电和自己的人身安全，Thor已经把发电机和电线全挪进了地下室，并且拆一块木板做了一个简易的插销木门替换之前腐烂的那个，电线从干燥的墙壁凹槽里引上二楼，Thor用电热水壶烧了一壶开水，Loki从楼下搬上来他的最后一批收藏品，那堆被Thor喝完的空软饮罐子。  
Thor突然想逗逗他。  
“过来，”Thor笑眯眯地对着Loki招了招手，后者立即摇摇晃晃地小步跑上楼梯，“我给你变个魔术。”Thor神神秘秘地说，然后揭开杯面的盖子。把干巴巴的面饼展现给Loki看，然后又拆开调味包和蔬菜包，一股脑的放在面杯里。  
他从手腕上摘下表，递给Loki，“看着这个中等长度的指针，三圈，它走完刻度后告诉我。”Loki点了点头，Thor在面杯里注上刚烧开的热水，盖上盖子。  
Loki的头发有些天然卷，昨晚随手吹了吹，过了一夜后，脑袋头发七横八竖地翘着，活像那些夜店酒吧里的非主流主唱。  
Thor懒得起身去找梳子，就靠过去，用手指轻轻地帮他理顺一些，至于那几撮实在不服帖的翘起Thor就睁一只眼闭一只眼就当没看到好了，反正两个男人住在一起也没这么多讲究。  
他有一搭没一搭地梳理着Loki的头发，担忧地看向窗外的天气，Loki双手捧着机械表，牢牢地盯着指针面盘，秒针的三圈很快走完，Loki几乎是迫不及待地向Thor报告。  
“到时间了。”  
Thor揭开泡面盖，随意地用塑料叉子搅了搅，递给Loki看，“看，食物熟了。”  
Loki目瞪口呆地看着Thor，直到他吃完面才反应过来，“你骗我。”  
笨僵尸第一次表现出生气的情绪，他气呼呼地转开脸，留给Thor一个侧影，“这不是魔法。”  
这的确不是，只是泡面。  
“开个玩笑。”Thor连忙说。  
“Thor从不骗人。”Loki用鞋底磨蹭着地面，嘟嘟囔囔地说。  
我不是你的那个北欧雷神，再说，你的神真的会和你说话吗？Thor忍不住在内心吐槽，但事情的确是他不对，这家伙越来越难哄了。  
“别生气了。”Thor抚上他的后颈，将Loki拉回身边，“我保证，再也不骗你了。”

 

 

Part 22

连绵不断的雨水让气温降得有点低，Thor翻出了秋天的羊毛衫加在厚实的不透气的工作服里面，还是感觉整个城堡都冷得要命，到处都灌进来凉飕飕的风。等石砖的事情定下来，他要立刻开始着手招募一些工人把左翼的木质居室建立起来，它肯定会比石头的建筑舒服得多，哪怕城堡庞大的石质部分完全修复好也不会比过一个有着火炉和松木清香的小木屋。当然，按照使用面积来说左翼一点也不小，他可以在里面放上一把躺椅，还有宽大的能铺开零号图纸和放置模型的大书桌，和整面墙的书架，把左翼作为私人的住宅，石质的主体开放作为参观或者旅馆作为经济来源，还能接一些私单继续他的研究和项目。  
他会一直居住在这座城市，邀请父母过来度假，把Loki介绍给他们，请求他们接纳他为家族的一员，还会将真相告诉母亲，她肯定不会介意Loki的真实身份，她会像爱她的孩子们那样爱Loki。  
没有外出活动，建模部分又没进展， Thor领着Loki在每个入口的地方垒上了小腿高的碎石门槛，又从室内收集来那些积累了几百年的泥土填补缝隙，再盖上塑料布，来阻止积累的雨水往室内蔓延。院子的积水有些严重，按照常理来说，院子的某处或者某几处都应该有排水的设施，一个建筑师不会犯如此低级的错误，但在之前的勘测中，他并没有发现那些，看起来更像是什么人，院子挖下去了一层来寻找什么东西，而破坏了原有的功能。  
Thor在大厅的泥土里发现了一些细小的蓝色玻璃碎片，也许是文物队没有完全清理而留下的。这并不奇怪，公元前6世纪，玻璃的制造业就十分繁荣，这座建立在沿海多雨地区城堡，肯定会有玻璃的窗扇。  
但他并不清楚这些玻璃是否有图样，彩绘窗是1140年法国的苏伽院长发明的，那时候这座城堡是否因此而改变？还是已经开始了与世隔绝的时代？或者不屑于外来宗教的做派，依然保持朴实的基调？  
他应该去趟镇上的图书馆，来寻找当时的一些资料记载，带着Loki，也许他能从那些图样中，记起一些东西。  
“怎么了？”Thor将最后一处漏水点的泡面桶里的水倒进桶里，抬眼就看见Loki怏怏不乐地从帐篷钻出来，瘪着嘴。  
“Thor……”他放开手里气球，像只脱水的苹果一样皱巴巴的气球就落到了地板上，奄奄一息的，和外面的天气一样糟糕，“它坏了……”黑色纤长的眉毛几乎拧成了一条，如果Thor不想办法解决这个的话，估计这样的状态会保持好几天。  
一次性的橡胶产品不止有廉价的氢气球，还有套套呢，Thor叹息着撸了一把Loki的后颈，你还是太年轻了，少年。  
当然Thor没有把这句话说出口，黄色笑话和Fandral他们说说就好，太败坏那位不知道是否存在的雷神的形象了。  
Thor并不想让Loki失望。  
“美丽的东西就像花朵一样，是会凋谢和枯萎的。”Thor委婉地说。他都快要被自己感动了，感谢Fandral，让他这个工科狗好歹也沾染了一点文艺的气息。  
“它很丑，”Loki低头看向他的气球，皱起鼻子说：“只是很神奇。”  
真棒，你也知道这个气球丑爆了。Thor暗自嘟哝，默默地在脑子里痛殴那个可恶的骗子。“这里有很多看起来很神奇的东西，它们只是一些寻常的物品，常见，而且实用。”他将Loki牵到作为凳子的石砖上，“看这里。”Thor从裤兜里掏出手机，拨通了给Frigga的视频电话。  
“Thor？”电话很快接通了，画面一阵晃动后固定下来，Frigga大概是把手机放在了窗台的架子上，画面下端晃过厨房的洗菜池，她的脸出现在屏幕里。  
“嗨，妈妈，是我，我旁边的这是Loki。”Thor举着手机，对准镜头，让电话那头的母亲能看见他们。  
“Loki，这个我的母亲，Frigga。”Thor用手肘轻轻地撞了撞微微睁大眼睛的Loki，那个模样真像只好奇的幼鹿，“打个招呼。”  
“您好，尊贵的夫人。”  
见过Ipad里的教学视频并没有过于震惊，和小盒子里的人说话让Loki变得手足无措，“Thor……这是魔法吗？”他压低声音侧头偷偷地问Thor，这太像故事里女巫们用的魔法球，可以看到远方的人，和他们交谈的那种。  
他不知道Thor开着扩音器，Frigga也能听到。  
“真是个可爱的孩子。”画面里的盘着发髻穿着浅蓝色围裙的金发妇人被逗乐了，眼睛里满是慈爱和笑意，她同样来自这个北欧的国度，瑞典语比Thor要好得多，甚至对古诺尔斯语也略有涉足，“你们近来过得怎么样？”  
“还不错，Loki帮了我很多忙。”Thor搂过Loki的肩膀让他们两人的脸能完全呈现在镜头框内，笑着回答母亲的问题。“你和父亲都还好吗？在做什么好吃的呢？”  
“一切照旧，你父亲想吃墨西哥烤鸡，这么多年来他一直爱好这个，说不定哪天我们就搬到墨西哥去了，那儿离我们不算太远。”  
“哈哈，你们不会的，他舍不得他的钓鱼俱乐部。”  
“也对。你们圣诞节前能忙完么？邀请Loki一起回来过圣诞，我很欢迎你们，孩子们。”  
“我正想和您说这件事情呢，我会带Loki回来看你们，大概就是圣诞假期的时候，具体日程到时再定。”  
“没问题，我们随时可以去机场接你们，等你定下机票告诉我们班次就好，我已经等不及想告诉你父亲这个好消息了。”  
“太好了，谢谢您，妈妈。”  
“感谢您的善良，尊贵的夫人。”  
“叫我Frigga就好，或者像Thor那样叫我妈妈，Loki，谢谢你陪伴Thor。”  
“这是我的荣幸。”  
这话题进展快得有点奇怪，偏偏Thor又找不出原因，他挠挠头发，决定结束这个去煮点豆子和牛肉罐头来安抚下连续吃了三顿泡面的胃袋，于是他插嘴道：“妈妈，我要去做晚饭了。”  
“啊，我也得看着烤箱了，下次聊。我爱你们。”  
“我也爱你和父亲，再见。”  
“拜，圣诞节见。”Thor按掉了电话，将它递给Loki，“这是移动电话，用来和其他人通话的工具，它非常普遍，几乎每个人都有一个。”  
“等到新年将要来临时，我会带你回去见我的父母，我们需要从这里乘坐一种可以飞在高空的交通工具，越过高山和海洋，到达那儿，剩下的这些时间里，你需要学会认识这些工具，还需要学会一些简单的语言，能做到吗？”他必须把Loki的常识教导提上日程，不然等圣诞他们回美国，这个易碎的古董还不得被各种科技产品惊诧到眼珠都掉出来。  
“我能做到。”Loki完全忘记了他的气球，他看着Thor的眼睛，“我愿意……和你去任何地方。”  
Thor默默抹了一把脸，每天都被各种变相的表白，哪怕知道不是给自己的，也莫名地有点小开心。

 

 

Part 23

这场雨下得太久了，气温一天比一天低，到处都是湿淋淋冷飕飕的空气，从墙壁上，地板里渗透出来，直往骨头里钻，接下来几天Thor除了给环评和规划部门发送开采石料的报告邮件之外，剩下的时间几乎都用来和Loki一起窝在帐篷里拿着Ipad看广告视频教导他认识各种日常生活用品，城堡里没有实物，视频成了最直观地教学示范。  
这生活实在是堕落，如果把陪伴对象换成美艳温暖的女友，那就再完美不过了。Thor胡思乱想着，一不留神僵硬的手指一滑，险些没抓住Ipad被砸脸。他挪动了一下发麻的腿，恰巧一阵冷风从帐篷的开口处钻进来，吹得他打了个哆嗦，连忙将睡袋角掖紧，盘腿坐在一旁的Loki闷不吭声地爬起来，手脚麻利地拉上了门帘，然后拖着脚步晃晃悠悠地回到原位，坐成之前的姿势，等着Thor继续。  
他这个样子简直比Balder和Hoder要可爱一千倍一万倍，Thor将Ipad塞进他怀里，忍不住戳了戳那白惨惨的脸颊，两腮还带着一点稚气的婴儿肥，戳起来软软的，如果Loki能是他的弟弟多好，他可以成为世界上最好的哥哥。  
“你继续看，我去弄个晚饭。” 除了窝在一起的时候太冷了一点，Loki简直是完美的。Thor的手和脚都冷得要命，只有热腾腾的汤和食物能让他重新温暖起来。  
但Thor回来时，Loki不在帐篷里了。  
暖黄的应急灯照亮帐篷和房间的每一个角落，都没有发现Loki的踪迹，外面的阵雨又下大了，入耳的全是落雨和漏水之声。  
“Loki！”天色已经暗下来，楼梯上下都是漆黑一片，Thor的声音在空旷的墙壁上反弹了几圈，消散在空气中。  
他会上哪去？外面还下着雨。  
Thor思绪一片杂乱，被忽视很久的问题此刻突然像魔豆的种子一般发芽壮大，几乎要撑破他的脑子。Loki本来就不是应该存在于这个世界的，不告而别也许才是正常而不那么痛苦的方式。  
“Loki！”  
那怎么可能，另一个声音反驳。Loki把自己当做他的信仰，哪怕是重返死亡之境，也必然会支撑到同Thor告别。  
应急灯的光柱飞快地扫过一个又一个的房间，从上到下。  
“Loki！回答我！”  
神台上有一团黑乎乎的影子，窝在暗沉的墙边，几乎和黑暗融为一体。Thor提着灯爬上去，恐惧混合着喜悦，让他头脑发空，一时半刻竟然忘记继续向前。  
灯光照亮了神台，那一团黑影的确是Loki，他抱着腿缩在那儿，对周围的一切毫无感知。必然是城堡的湿气和过多的雨水影响到Loki了，灯光落在他身上，Thor发现他的手指不自然的弯曲着，蜷缩成爪的模样，扣在膝盖上。  
“Loki？”Thor慢慢地走上前，蹲下身与他平视。  
那双平时看起来有些呆愣的眼睛，瞳孔紧缩了一圈。他在害怕，极度的恐惧才会造成现在的状况。  
他当然会害怕，他甚至只是一个少年，没有人生来就是英雄，每个人对未知的事物都会多多少少的有着恐惧，何况是死亡。他不能向任何人示弱，表露他原本的情绪，对于城堡里的人，他是一个领导者，是精神的支柱，是反抗的灵魂，对于侵略者，他是不屈的战士，是顽固的殉教者，没有人能看到他的恐惧，他只能将它掩藏，建立坚强的外壳，没有人将他当做一个平常的需要依靠和安慰的普通人。  
他是这座城堡的祭品，献给那个并不存在的雷神。  
Thor无法想象Loki死后的几百年间，是怎样地重返人间，日复一日祈祷和遭受破碎记忆的折磨，他也许想过要逃离这里，但这座废墟困住了他。  
电影里屈死的鬼魂永远都无法离开他的死亡之地。  
Thor不知道自己心中的愤怒从何而起，他必须带走Loki，到一个能让他不这么害怕的地方去。他抓着Loki的胳膊，搂着他的肩背，半拉半抱地将人带到院子里，拖进皮卡的后座上，按在怀里低声安慰。  
“我在这里。”  
“Loki，我在这里，没事，我在这里，我是Thor，我能保护你。”  
“这里是安全的。”  
“别害怕。”  
“相信我，没有人能再伤害你。”  
“我是你的信仰。”  
……  
“Thor？”  
谢天谢地那副僵硬的身体终于有了反应，Thor能感觉到怀抱中硌人的关节慢慢地舒缓，一节一节地弹开，放松，又变为之前软乎乎的无害状态。  
“嗯，我在。”Thor不敢看Loki的眼睛，他低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭那发顶的小漩涡，轻声回答。  
前窗上的落雨渐渐地变少，最终只剩下残余的水迹，Thor感觉到怀抱中的躯体沉下去，但现在他没那么担心了，因为Loki一定会在明天醒来。  
他们不能一直在城堡里呆着，Thor也不忍心再迫使Loki去回忆城堡的事情，图书馆的行程暂时不可能被实现，钓鱼店老板推销的渔具终于派上了用场。  
Thor特地将车开到了远离城堡的河边，在那座隐世的城堡中成长的Loki必然没有来过这里，他看起来心情好极了，Thor喜欢那双翠绿的眼睛，尤其当它们透露出愉悦的光芒时。  
但连续雨天后的放晴并不是钓鱼的好时机，连续一个小时都静止的浮标都标示着这点。Thor尴尬的挠了挠后脑勺，僵硬地向Loki解释，“嗯……并不是所有时间都适合垂钓，有时会遇上这种情况，没什么收获，非常无趣而且令人烦闷，我下次会换个其他的活动。”  
“只要是和您在一起，我就很开心了，我的信仰。”他说得很慢，这么多天的相处足够他察觉到两人之间语言的问题，而刻意的避开复杂的词语，以及放慢语速。  
Thor心虚地避开了他的视线，假借换鱼饵的动作在Loki看不见的角度扯出一个苦笑，他该告诉Loki事实的真相，防止错误再继续下去。他们之间应该是平等的，自由的关系，像亲密无间的兄弟或伙伴，而不是如此的诡异奇怪。他无法开口，莫名的慌乱和恐惧阻止他的诚实。他清楚的明白，真相就是结束，或许是这段畸形的关系，甚至是Loki虚假的生命。  
他必须维系那个谎言，这意味着无数谎言的开始。

 

 

 

 

 

Part 24

斯堪纳地区的维京文化研究远远比Thor这个古建修复系要精通得多，在平原上，甚至有复原的维京长屋。城堡还保存着当年维京时代的信仰和生活习惯，Loki在图纸的完善上也给了他不少帮助，Thor将一部分细节的截图发过去，很快就收到了邀请。  
Thor当下就敲定了行程，约了见面时间。他带着电脑和Loki，开着那辆掉漆的小皮卡，晃晃荡荡地上了高速，这片地域里有很多维京时代的遗迹散落在连绵的凸起的土丘和成片的丛林中。维京部落在这里生活和祭祀造成了这些土丘，树林里也偶尔能发现当年的石阵和祭品。甚至有学者指出当年的国王和王后，曾居住在这片土地上。  
Thor的车开得并不快，那个长屋在乡下一些的地方，要路过漂亮的平原和海岸线，Loki对于每一次出行都兴致盎然，Thor愿意让他有足够的时间来观赏沿途的风景。  
这样经过整整半天，他们才抵达目的地。  
“在我们的那栋城堡里，也发现了类似的建筑痕迹。” Thor随身携带了一份打印好的资料，便于随时笔记和交流，厚厚一本A3的图打开在城堡复原图的那一页，城墙内木屋的外形到是和这次拜访的地方有五成相似。  
“噢这当然会存在一些，城堡里很湿冷，中世纪时人均寿命并不长，发烧，感染，寒冷，食物不足这些都会让人丧命，尤其是在冬天。”这片土地上研究维京文化的学者有很多，每一个都有不同的专长和发现，眼前这位年长的女学者便是日常居住文化研究的佼佼者之一。  
一旁的Loki似乎想起了什么，点头赞同：“老人，妇女和儿童会住在城墙内的屋子里，男人和女战士们驻扎在城堡内。”他像是顺着学者的话语，又像是自言自语，而用古诺尔斯语说道。  
也得感谢这几天的语言课程，教学相长，Thor能大致听懂Loki的话了。  
“没错，我想你们的城堡就是这种情况，希望我的研究能给你们帮上一些忙。” 她的年纪和阅历都是Thor的一倍甚至更多，他们所处的这个长屋便是她所复原的作品，现在她居住在里面，继续她的研究。  
“我在你这个年纪，古诺尔斯语可没你说得好，你们都是非常有耐心专研学术的年轻人。”她对Loki赞赏道。  
旁边的人没有回应，Thor瞟了一眼Loki直愣愣的目光，瞬间就明白了他并没有听懂这句现代的话语，连忙将话接过来：“谢谢您的夸奖，其实我们只是想修复它而了解过一些皮毛，现在很多细节的地方依然需要指导和帮助。”  
幸好这位Lara女士并没有发觉到Loki的不同寻常，她将腿上的笔记本翻过一页，继续说道：“他们会将墙壁粉刷层白色，一层一层的，被屋内的壁炉熏黑后就会刷上新的一层，越来越厚，保暖，而且看起来更加明亮一些。”  
“在屋子的中间，有一个大的地炉，烧着火，挂着铁壶，热着水或者羊奶，女人们坐在周围，纺织和交谈。”Loki说。  
“因为开窗小，除了壁炉之外，地炉也是必备的，看，在那儿，现在还没有到冬天，我并没有开始使用它。”  
无论从哪个方面来讲，将Loki带来都是正确的，这里远离令他恐惧的潮湿的城堡，而Lara女士的讲解让他想起不少活着时的画面，精通古诺尔斯语的女学者开始充当Loki和Thor交流的翻译——一部分的，挑拣一些她认为对Thor有用的语句，更多的是她和Loki之间的闲谈。  
Thor飞快地将每一个线索添加在他的图纸上，除了偶尔用一些速写的局部图来让两人确认之外，他都不再插嘴，看得出来，这位女士对Loki的兴趣甚至超过了她原本邀请而来的Thor。  
天色渐渐暗沉，窗口和壁炉的光亮不再支持阅读笔记，年长的女学者合上夹着各种便签的厚本，放回书架，“为什么不在这里住一晚呢，这栋屋子里有很多房间，有足够的位置和毛毯，我去煮点肉和豆子，盐水猪肉，还有燕麦粥。吃饱后你们就可以休息，享受没有电灯的古代人一样的夜晚。”  
“谢谢您的款待，夫人。”这也是Thor原本的打算，他们才将木屋图纸看过一半，还有部分需要继续推敲。  
晚饭温馨而美味，对于Thor这种吃了太久速食产品的人来说，每一种出自锅子里的正常烹制食材，都能让他得到满足，而现在这个满足是双倍的，甚至有些过了。  
他吃掉了自己以及Loki的那一份晚饭，饱足带来的懒散让他躺在柔软温暖的羊毛褥子里，一动也不想动。Loki吹灭油灯，只剩下壁炉跳跃的火光笼罩着房间，他抱着自己的铺盖，茫然地站在椅子旁边左顾右看不知道该将它们放置在哪才好。  
Thor拍了拍自己身侧，果不其然笨僵尸哒哒哒跑过来，将自己的铺盖紧贴着Thor的位置铺开。这让Thor忍不住怀疑他挖出来的这只，其实并不像表面看起来那么纯良呆笨，他原有的聪明和才华，像是一颗蒙尘的宝石，正逐渐显露光芒。  
Thor抬眼直视着屋顶的横梁，像今天这样的情况会越来越多，他应该快点适应才对。但这依然有些难以释怀，好像是自己独占了很久的领地，突然被其他人觊觎指染一般。  
“Thor，你不高兴？”  
笨僵尸平时傻乎乎的，偏偏这种时候又敏锐得可怕。  
“没有，”被那双绿莹莹的眼睛注视着，那一点点别扭立刻烟消云散，“你很棒，没有你我的进展不会这么快和顺利。”  
Loki呆愣着思考了大约一分钟那么久，然后慢慢地缩进被褥中，整个藏在里面，模糊的谢谢从厚实的被子中传来，好一会儿Thor才反应过来这家伙是在害羞。  
如果Loki是活着的，Thor会像和他的兄弟们玩闹那般扑上去骑在那条卷起的被子上好好揉搓一番，一直到他忍不住从被子里钻出来求饶为止。  
可是这是Loki，没有痛觉又易碎的Loki，Thor轻手轻脚地将裹着Loki的被卷捞进怀里，故意绷紧声音恐吓道：“再不出来我就把你扛出去扔车上。”  
那一卷被子立刻像毛毛虫似的拱动，顶着乱蓬蓬黑发的青年又重新回到了Thor的视线里。回去时得买一些发胶了，Thor自己倒是无所谓形象，但Loki实在不适合这样，他应该是精致的，一丝不苟的。  
午夜降临，灰姑娘的魔法失效了，Loki身躯又失去了活力，变成一具真正的不会说话不会动的尸体。  
Thor在壁炉摇曳的火光中端详着Loki的脸孔，嘴唇上的伤口依然还在，翻着惨白的皮，露出无血色的唇肉，Loki的时间静止着，但Thor不是。  
现在他还年轻，强壮，但时间会渐渐流逝，他会衰老，会死亡，而Loki会一直保持这个状态，Thor并不担心谎言会被揭穿，因为Loki迟早有一天会发现这个事实。  
他担忧的是，几十年后，谁来照顾这个笨乎乎的家伙，谁来帮他掩盖那些异于常人之处，在下雨的天气里安抚他，带着他离开城堡，去四处看看不同的世界呢？

 

 

 

Part 25

修改过的图纸比大学时代的设计作业还要惨不忍睹，密密麻麻布满了红线和笔记，所有空白地方都被加上了修订和补充的详图大样。Lara女士停止了学术的探讨，从火炉上取下煮热的麦芽茶分给大家，“我去准备午饭，今天天气不错，你们有一个小时，为什么不去四周逛逛呢？”  
“谢谢您，夫人，我们弄完这一点就去，这儿景色非常漂亮，如果不是您专业和丰富的学识更吸引我，我早就想要出去走走了。”Thor说。  
Lara女士离开了房间，只剩下Loki和Thor坐在工作兼餐桌的长桌旁。空气里蔓延着麦芽和蜂蜜的香味，Thor将又一处经过Loki确认的铸铁构件的细细地描绘完毕，标上尺寸，揉了揉发酸的眼睛，抬头看了一眼还低着头老老实实看研究笔记寻找记忆的的Loki，捧起自己的那杯饮品。  
“有什么新发现吗？”Thor一边问一边按亮手机屏幕查询时间，他们已经连续不断的工作了近五个小时，一阵饥饿突然袭击了Thor，他连忙喝了一大口热茶。  
“没有……”拖长的尾音里带着一股浓浓的沮丧。  
“不必感到抱歉，你做得已经超出预期了。”Loki坐在长桌的另一边，靠近书架，尽管方便查询，可也离Thor有几步的距离，Thor抓着杯子走过去，将Loki杯中的茶倒了一些给自己。  
他曾以为自己和Loki已经完成了五成的图纸，真正刻画起细节部分才发现他们所做的不足十分之一。他们可以很快将建筑的大致主体修复，真正要用心和花上大量时间来处理的是那些精美的装饰以及大量的细节，也许需要十年，二十年，甚至竭尽Thor一生。  
“我们并不急于这一时。”Thor又喝了一大口热茶，感觉到自己的胃终于停止了闹腾，平原上没有什么人居住，广袤的草原上零星的分散着几只羊，远远能看见公路和一片树林，在树林的另一端似乎有个村庄，这时候正徐徐冒着炊烟。夏季的牧草长得极为旺盛，连空气中都带着青草的味道，如果不是时不时传来的鸡鸣，Thor根本无法发现Lara女士还喂养着一群鸡。  
“去外面逛逛？我们今天得回去了。”之前发出去的邮件得到了回复，当地还有一个小型的采石场，是特地为这个地区城堡修复而保留的，他们给Thor的城堡配发了石量，需要Thor亲自去确定大小和材质。  
木屋的结构已经完全敲定，Thor只需要招几个熟练的木工，几周后他就能和Loki搬进舒适的居室，不用每次都被下雨，潮湿，寒冷和阴暗困扰了。  
经过一晚的体验之后，Thor已经爱上了这样的木屋，迫不及待要将它实现在自己的城堡之中。平原上安宁的夜晚，晒过的被子和铺在身下完整的羊皮，让Thor一夜无梦享受到了无与伦比的熟睡，醒来时只觉得自己从未这样精力充沛活力十足过。  
只是后来出了一点小小的状况，现在这个问题还在持续，他得想个办法把它解决。  
昨夜借宿所用的鹅毛枕头是Lara女士自己亲手缝制的，有点漏毛，Loki醒得比他早，也没有叫醒他，盘腿坐在一旁笨手笨脚替他挑拣着跑进头发里的羽绒，Thor被窗口跑进来的温暖的懒洋洋的日光唤醒时，Loki已经拣出了整整一把，他的动作很轻，Thor竟然一点也没觉察到他是何时开始的。  
Loki没有因为Thor的苏醒而中止他的工作，依然低着头仔细地在Thor的头发中寻找漏掉的绒毛，阳光给他的脸孔和低垂着的睫毛都镀上了一层金边，这家伙真是，让人无法不喜欢。  
“早，Loki。”Thor坐起身，想都没想就笑眯眯地在他额头落下一个吻。  
Loki的动作像按了暂停键一样突然中止，手指停留在Thor脸侧的头发里好一会儿竟然没有下一步动作。  
他的异常反而让Thor吓了一跳，“怎么了？”Thor一边问一边看向Loki的眼睛，哪知道对方猛地一矮身爬起来就逃出了房间，动作灵活得和平时的迟缓大相庭径。  
这导致一个早上，Loki都没有呆在Thor触手可及的地方，这种状况让Thor莫名地烦闷，此时一停下来便愈发无法静心工作。  
“走吧。”他拍了拍Loki，后者沉默地放下笔记，两人一前一后地走出院子。  
夏末的草原阳光充沛，有些晃眼，Thor眯着眼向不远处凸起的土丘前进，茂密的草叶流水般的拂过他的双腿，最后他在向阳的坡面停住脚步，拉着Loki坐在有点扎人的草地上。  
那个位置正对着Lara女士房屋的正门，以便于她能一眼就发现他们在那儿休息，而且他走得足够远，远到在屋子里Lara女士绝对不会听到他们接下来的谈话。  
Thor自己都无法搞明白自己早上的举动，就好像Frigga把这种举动遗传到了他的身上，让他不受控制自然而然地就吻了上去。也许是因为他把Loki当做自己的弟弟，可他从来没有想要给一个早安吻给他真正的兄弟，不管是Hodur还是Balder，一个都没有。  
或者是因为Loki的不可恢复，让Thor无法将兄弟之间用拳头问候的方式放到他的身上。再或者是因为他对Loki的责任心和爱护之情，就像Frigga对待他们兄弟三人那样。  
“对不起。“笨僵尸突然冒出一句，将Thor从纠结的思绪中唤醒，他看起来又紧张又忐忑不安，右手揉捏着一团不知道什么时候揪的草叶，绿色的汁水染了一手。  
晚上回去得重新换条干净的绷带。  
“不不，这是我的失误，我必须向你解释这个。”Thor连忙说道，一旦熬过了最难的开口，接下来的话语也就顺理成章了：“我把你当做我的家人，我的兄弟，所以才会那样做，等冬天时你见到我的母亲，她也会那样吻你的，这是一种表达喜爱的方式。如果你觉得我冒犯了你，我愿意为我的举动道歉。”  
一长串的话语说完，Thor顿时松了一口气，好像他说服的不只是Loki，还有自己一般。  
大概是家人和兄弟这两个词语取悦了Loki，他松手扔掉了那团快要被捏成泥的草叶，侧头看向Thor，绿色的眼睛在阳光下闪闪发光，“我只是……太受宠若惊。谢谢你，Thor，我很开心，这是我的荣幸。”他嘴角上翘的弧度是那么漂亮，简直让Thor想要再亲一下才好，但这次他控制住了冲动。  
两人和好如初与Lara女士共进午餐，在饭后向这位善良慷慨学识丰厚的女士提出告别。  
“如果你们需要帮助，我认识一个团队，这里是他们的联系方式。他们为这片区域建造居住木屋已经有好几十年了，对传统的工艺十分有造诣，这座长屋就是他们协作建成的。”将两人送出院子时，女学者将一张名片交给Thor，“愿你们能早日实现你们的项目。”  
“太棒了，我们正好需要。您真的给了我们非常大的帮助，以至于我无法用语言来表达我的感谢。”  
的确，有这样的一个有经验的团队，他和Loki就可以更快地改善目前糟糕的居住状况了。

 

 

Part 26

Lara女士推荐的团队的工作室正好在他们回家的途中的小镇上，出于对舒适住处的迫切需求，Thor立即给对方打了电话，预约了当日晚一些时间的临时拜访。  
“你好，Odinson先生们？”工作室的负责人对于他们的到来非常热情，Thor的车刚刚拐进事务所所在的街道，就看到一个络腮胡的大汉在木质的工作室招牌旁向他挥手，那个招牌做得极为有趣，乍一看去，就像是维京木舟的一片侧翼，又像是祭祀用的礼器，下面还零零碎碎缀着些袖珍的木质模型，各个都风格粗犷而线条利落，漂亮极了。  
“对，我们是。我是Thor，你好，请问？”Thor一边将车停在路边的车位上，一边回应道。  
“我是和你通电话的Eric Masterson。” Masterson走上前来和下车的Thor握手，“这片区域的人口并不算太多，很容易分辨出外来的客人。”  
“欢迎你们的到来，这位一定是Loki了，我听Lara女士提起过你。”他对Loki比了一个大拇指，眨眨眼。  
从另一侧下车而落在后面的Loki听到这句礼貌地笑笑，侧过脸看向Thor，带着点邀功的意味，Thor笑着揉了一把他的后颈，同建筑师一起走进室内。  
比起建筑事务所这儿更像是一小型的木质作坊，接待厅里到是有他们几个作品的模型，但Thor忙着惊叹那些雕刻花纹的船翼和具有北欧风味的幸运符，大多都是雷神之锤和号角类别的小木工艺品，还有一些可爱的小木牌和小型家具，都别具风味。  
“我们平时的活不太多，通常都是给大家盖些度假的木屋或者修补下老化的宅子，这些是事务所闲暇时的副业，哈哈。“见Thor对事务所里那些小物件颇有兴趣，Masterson笑着解释：“所以我们接到电话后都非常盼望你们的到来。”  
“它们太精致了，简直让我移不开眼。”Thor并没有说谎，连Loki都因为观赏那些工艺品而拖着脚步，当然他对木舟更感兴趣一些。“它们能出售么？”  
“当然，上面都有价格，你可以拿走你喜欢的，然后把零钱投入那边那个小木盒就可以。”  
“谢谢，这真是太好了。”Thor挑了两个雷神之锤，和几个号角，他知道Loki喜欢这个，另外还选了两张木质的座椅，以后他们不用坐在冷冰冰的石头上了。  
“家具我们可以帮您送过去。” Masterson说。  
Thor又选了那张由整块原木打磨的长桌，他可以把它放在他们未来的长屋里，作为餐桌。  
“这个麻烦晚几个月再送，等我们的木屋先建好。”Thor从随身包里抽出整理过的图册，“有些地方您比我更加了解和专业，我们需要帮助来实现它。”  
Lara女士推荐的合作伙伴果然是名不虚传，事务所里甚至有一本当地流传下来的木屋建造手札，不断地进步修订，贴合环境，细腻宜居。Thor在Lara女士那边得到线索原本还剩一部分没有消化完全，和Masterson聊起来到是梳理得非常顺利，原计划今天下午只是先过来参观一番再做定夺，竟一时忘形聊到天色暗沉。  
一番详谈之后Thor当下就定了合同，商讨细节，传统木屋的施工速度非常快，只要做好前期准备，Thor在秋天洗上热水澡和睡进不漏水的屋子的愿望完全可以实现。  
“另外我们需要这几个房间的管线暗埋，用于私人居住。”Thor将长屋南侧的几个房间圈上，两个分别作为他和Loki的卧室，一个作为书房，两个小一些的房间改造为洗手间和厨房，开放的空间作为起居室，还有一个房间作为客房，城堡日后无论是开放参观还是仅作维护，都需要一处供他们栖息的地方，从长远来看，这同样也是重点。  
Thor将一张草图纸蒙在原有的图纸上，按照长屋南侧的轮廓画出自己想要的房间分隔，但卫生间的位置有些偏小了，这意味着他们没有浴缸可以享受，但Thor又不愿意减小卧室和厨房的面积，可在北欧这冷得要命的地方，泡澡绝对是一件完美的事情，这让他连续改了好几张草图也没能确定下来。  
Masterson看出了Thor的纠结，让助手找来一本施工图册，“也许你们可以考虑将卫生间和洗浴间分开来，我们的装配式卫生间也做得很成熟，这样浴室会更加宽敞一些，做一个大一点的浴池，和地暖系统连在一起，既节能又足够两人同时泡澡。”  
这完美的解决了Thor剩下的顾虑，他在一个角落找到合适的位置安置卫生间，重新布置一番，将卧室和起居室做了一点点小调整，一时间竟忘记自己是在别人的事务所里，而将草图纸放在了Loki面前：“这里以后是我们住的地方，这是你的房间，这是我的房间。”他把上面所有几何形体所标示意义的意义解释给他，就像之前的每次一样。  
“你们的感情真好。”Masterson笑着感叹道。  
Thor这才反应过来，尴尬地挠挠头，“我回去后再把图纸整理一下发给您。如果有什么问题的话及时保持联系。”  
毕竟是手绘草图，变成BIM的施工图纸也需要一定的时间，Thor又和建筑师谈了一下价格方面的问题，走出事务所大门时，天已经全黑了。  
他们回到镇子时临近午夜，Thor不想回去睡那冰冷的城堡，干脆带着Loki找了家最近的酒店投宿。  
“一间双人房。”Thor说着掏出自己的钱包，Loki的证件也在他这里收着，他将信用卡和证件一起递给前台的女士。  
前台经理对比了证件，问道：“大床房？”  
“双床房，谢谢。”Thor说。  
“非常抱歉，今晚只有大床房了。”  
“也可以。”今天进展前进了不少，那股兴奋一过后，就又累又困，Thor现在只想好好洗个热水澡睡上一觉，只要能比城堡舒服，他并不在乎房型，反正他都和Loki挤过好多个晚上了，凑合一晚也就过去了。  
“好的，您的房卡，祝您有个美好的夜晚。”  
“谢谢。”告别前台，Thor几乎是迫不及待地回到房间，扔下背包，扯掉外套，然后从收纳盒中拿起遥控器，将电视打开。  
“你看会儿电视，我先去洗澡。”  
Thor随意给Loki调了一个电影台，正滚动着片尾的制作组，“等一会儿就有新的电影开始播放。”Thor将遥控器交给Loki，从背包里翻出内裤走进浴室。  
淋浴的水声掩盖了外面电视的声音，Thor看到酒店有提供吹风机，便洗了个头，可惜没有带上僵尸日常保养箱，不然还能顺便给Loki洗洗，城堡院子里的那个水池兼浴缸，也不知道Loki泡久了会不会出什么毛病。Thor一边将沐浴露搓开，一边胡思乱想着。  
热水澡让人全身舒畅，Thor吹干头发，披着浴袍打开卫生间的门，才惊觉电视里的声音有些不太对劲。  
“安全套。”见Thor出来了，Loki的目光稍稍地从电视屏幕上移开，对着Thor说出他刚刚学会一个新词。  
Thor目瞪口呆地瞪着电视画面上开始干第二轮的男女，房间里充盈的暧昧声音让空闲了很久的阴茎变得蠢蠢欲动。他太久没有看电视，都忘记了午夜电影是惯例，本来这种台需要付费观看的，但这家旅馆为了方便顾客，特地开通了这几个电影台，一不留神Thor就中了招。  
不对，Thor几乎是立刻冲上前去拔掉电视插头，这太惊悚了，两个男人在酒店大床房看A片。  
Loki奇怪地看向Thor，不明所以地轻声道：“Thor？”  
“快睡觉。”等他们装了电视，他肯定要给Loki那台加上家长管控，这个永远的未成年还是少看些乱七八糟的东西比较好，Thor的耳朵都要烧起来了。  
Loki脱掉外套躺下去，并没有闭眼，侧身趟着，Thor假装不知道Loki还在盯着他，将手机调好闹钟又插上充电，磨磨蹭蹭地收拾好背包走到床边。  
“Thor没有经历过这些，和女孩一起？”Loki满脸都写着八卦和好奇。  
“闭嘴，快睡，明天我们得早起。”Thor对这种问题拒绝回答，自顾自地扔开发潮的浴衣，钻进被子里，再次腹诽Loki没有配置暖床功能，将被子裹紧，然后伸出一只手在床头柜上摸索，寻找着灭灯的开关。  
“真的没有？”绿眼睛的混蛋不放弃的凑过头来，带着点促狭的笑意，追问道。  
“我有！睡觉！” Thor开始反思自己是不是对Loki太过于放纵以至于现在这家伙都敢挑战他的权威，这个混蛋，他只是近来一段时间太过忙碌而没有解决这些生理问题而已，怎么可能没经历过。Thor在高中时也曾有段中二又荒唐的时间，他的外貌和体格让他在校园内非常受欢迎，就算后来同女友分手后自给自足了一段时间，至少他看过的片子比Loki所谓的经验要多得多。他故意板起脸捏捏拳头，恐吓道：“再问就揍你，我说真的。”  
终于Thor摸到了正确的开关，房间陷入了黑暗中。

 

 

Part 27

那具身体要匀称，最好是消瘦有力的，抚摸起来的触感像上好的绸缎，在激情中能感受到隐藏在身躯之下的薄薄的强韧肌肉；皮肤要白不要刻意晒成小麦色的，要那种苍白，又惹人怜爱又激发潜藏的兽性的；胸部大小到是无所谓了，但腰一定要纤细，最好是双手能完全掌控的那种。  
Thor闭着眼靠在浴室的瓷砖墙面上轻喘着，想象着那种被焐热的冰冷墙面就是对方肌肤的触感，手上飞快地套弄着自己的柱体，很多画面在他脑海里旋转，历史观片经验的女主画面纷纷跳过去，模糊得看不清具体的面孔和身材，只有雪一般白的细腰和笔直的长腿逐渐清晰，他有点儿印象，但一时又想不起来到底是哪部片子。  
“Thor？”  
门外的声音吓得Thor一个激灵，射出的精液偏离了预定的位置，歪歪斜斜地落在马桶边缘和地板上。  
“等等！”Thor手忙脚乱地扯出纸巾，慌张地抹了一把下体，“马上就好！”他冲外面喊道，几把擦掉落偏的精液，扔进马桶里按下冲水键，卫生间的味道还有点大，Thor连忙抽出酒店备用的定型水给自己头发上来了几下，刺鼻的香味充满了狭小的空间，他吸吸鼻子，确定闻不到某些东西的味道后才打开反锁扣，拧开门。  
“怎么了？”Loki还坐在床上，身旁放着他们的行李，Thor佯装平静地问道。  
“你进去了好久。”Loki皱着鼻子说。Loki的学习能力的确不错，Thor会在交谈中特地选择一些简单的词语并将语速变慢，一天能学会五十个单词左右，尽管有时候语法时态不对，但已经完全不影响两人的交流了。  
Loki的表情动作让Thor有些心虚，他总觉得也许Loki能闻出点什么，这挺难为情的，但要不是这个混蛋的家伙，Thor也不会在一柱擎天的状态下醒来，遮遮掩掩躲进卫生间解决问题。  
“我在弄头发，今天有点事情要办，不能太邋遢。”Thor不敢看Loki的眼睛，目光在对方毛躁的黑发上溜了一圈，掉头就往卫生间走，“过来我帮你弄下头发。”  
酒店里提供的是一次性的塑料梳子，Thor沾了点水防止起静电，举起后又有些束手无策，Loki那头微卷的黑发，太久没打理乱成一团，还真是无从下手。  
“我自己可以做这个。”Loki说着，从Thor手中取走梳子，学着Thor重新在洗手台的龙头下沾了点水，不一会儿就将头发梳理得服服帖帖，发尾整整齐齐的顺在脑后，Thor左右观察了一番，找不出一点儿差错。他拍拍Loki的肩膀，赞叹道：“不错。”说着他拿起定型水帮Loki做了最后的收尾。  
Loki笑起来时会不自觉地眯眼，看起来又机灵又狡黠，他将塑料的梳子放回到一次性用品盒中，话语自然而然地溜出：“我母亲教过我，她会把头发编织成各种样式。”  
“她真是位心灵手巧的夫人。”Thor顺口接道，Loki是一个城堡的领主，他的母亲也必然是位身份高贵的女士。  
但Loki脸上的表情凝固了，他似乎终于发觉自己说了什么，像被美杜莎凝视一般僵直了身体，沉默好几秒才低声说：“她是一个舞女。”他似乎已经记起了一些过往，不好的过往，随着城堡的记忆一起逐渐恢复。  
Thor简直想找把锤子敲自己的脑袋，他的理智告诉他不该继续这个话题，可偏偏一着急竟然找不到另一个话题作为转折，反而是Loki自己中止了谈论：“我们今天去哪？”  
“去拿许可证和环评报告，然后去采石场确认石料，我们要准备开始自己垒城墙了。”说起自己专业内的事情，Thor立即又充满了底气，伸手环住Loki的肩膀，安慰地握握他的上臂，“然后我们还得去买点生活用品，时间允许的话，还要去给你定做件像样的衣服。”  
“这个就很好。”Loki低头扯扯自己身上和Thor一个样式的T恤和夹克，“我很喜欢。”  
“不是，这是平时穿的，你还需要有件能在正式场合穿的衣服。”Thor有点脸红，其实都是同一家店的打折货来着，面料和款式都还不错，适合于干活他才索性多买了一套。  
“你是说，礼服？”Loki垂着眼想了一会儿，大概是突然想起是哪个词了，抬眼问道。  
“对，差不多，样式可能会有点区别。”反正不会是什么长袍子披风战甲之类的。  
Loki似懂非懂地点点头，Thor干脆找了一个科普的帖子给他，直到他们退房离开，Loki都还抱着Ipad。  
确定石料后，Thor把城墙所需的石块尺寸交给了他们，有些运回来之后还要继续修整，但确定大小范围后能减少不少的工作量。接下来的几天，Thor开始赶他们的木屋模型，因为Loki学会了泡面和简单的煮罐头，除了去解决生理问题Thor几乎不需要离开电脑一步，事务所那边时不时会提供一些参考和数据，工作从未做进展得如此畅快神速，几乎废寝忘食。  
他摸约着今晚就能结束这个，将文件发过去，等待那边看完图后再商议下一步，还有木屋上那些铸铁装饰和壁灯，事务所也能联系工厂定制，那些的详图可以放缓一些，那天在采石场和超市耽搁了太久，他还没来得及给Loki定衣服，这几天存储的食物也应该要吃完了。  
等把图发出去，他们有必要回一趟镇子，作为给自己的假期。  
“有车过来了。”拿起水杯准备添水的Loki突然说。  
Thor接过杯子喝了一大口水，继续检查着模型，调整细节，几分钟后，引擎的声音在安静的环境中变得不容忽视，他才放开鼠标键盘。  
“有人来了？”Thor按下Ctrl+S，拖开椅子站起来，往窗外眺望。  
房间窗口的角度只能看到围栏外出租车的车尾，难道是Hodur又惹父亲生气来找他避难了？还是他的哪个死党，Fandral的可能性比较大。  
Thor暗自揣测着，跑下楼梯。  
来人完全在他的意料之外，站在铁栏门外的几乎快秃顶的白发老头看见Thor，精神抖擞地挥手招呼道：“嘿，Thor，好久不见。”  
的确是好久不见，在Thor毕业后，他们只剩下一些邮件上的往来，Thor加班忙得要命，又在另一个州，好几年都没有再回过学校拜访他的导师。  
Thor大步上前，给了他一个热情的拥抱，明亮的笑容浮现在他脸上，“在这里见到您真是太高兴了，Selvig教授。”  
“我听说你在做一个城堡的修复，我想你也许需要一些志愿者，正好我还没定下今年的实践教学去哪，就先打听好位置跑过来了，希望没有吓到你，哈哈。”  
“当然没有，我欢迎还来不及。太感谢你们能来了。” Thor和出租车司机一起搬下教授的行李箱，那里面一定又放满了老教授的仪器和笔记，沉得要命。  
“谢谢你，小伙子。” Selvig教授友善地向出租车司机道过谢，接着对Thor说：“学生们后天能抵达这里，我先过来探个路，像我们以前去做修复项目那样，他们会自己携带睡袋和日常用品的，你不必再准备。”  
Thor耸耸肩膀故意做出一副无奈的表情，笑着说：“哈哈，我这里条件也是非常简陋，想准备也拿不出什么来。”  
“我知道，我知道，这是为学术必要的付出。”教授转身去拿他的箱子，但Thor抢先一步抓在手里，“我来吧，我有帮手。”他看到Loki也从城堡里出来了，便招手示意他过来。  
“谢谢。”老教授仔细打量了一番来人，发现并非他学生的常客中的任何一位，疑惑地问道：“这位是？”  
“这是我弟弟，Loki。”Thor搂着Loki的肩膀笑着说。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 28

Selvig教授借用了唯一的睡袋，Loki只好继续与Thor挤床垫了，他们连夜清理出几个可以供大家放睡袋的房间，Thor才开始后怕，而且胆战心惊，教授虽然看起年纪大了，平时在生活方面又有些不拘小节，可学术方面到是一丝不苟，心细如发，不仅如此，还有将要来的那一群学生，Thor不光以后不能随心所欲的在大厅里给Loki刷松脂蜜蜡，还要掩盖这个说不清是笨还是聪明的僵尸的各种破绽，这有点伤脑筋。  
算了，顺其自然吧。  
Thor自暴自弃地按照原计划将图纸发给事务所，赶在学弟学妹们抵达之前去镇上采购，老教授虽然带齐了自己的个人物品，但有学生要来，还需要补充一些备用和医疗品，毕竟Thor也经历过那样丢三落四和笨手笨脚的年纪，不然在这个开车都要一小时才能到镇上的地方，缺点什么东西都不太方便。  
Thor收拾好外出的杂物便邀请教授和他们一起前往，老教授却摆摆手说：“买东西还是你们年轻人去吧，我年纪大了，走两步就累得要命。”说完还冲Thor眨了眨眼。  
“那我们走了，树林里有熊，您还是在围栏范围内散步比较安全。”Thor细心地叮嘱了一番，告别教授，到镇上才明白过来那个眨眼的含义，“我们就看起来那么像一对？”Thor自言自语道。  
“什么？”Loki耳尖地捕捉到了这句，幸好他不太明白它的意思。  
“没什么。”Thor哈哈笑着糊弄了过去，“我在想午餐吃什么，”他在路过上次的汽车餐厅时买了另一个套餐，又突然想到以后吃饭也会是一个问题，在团队里，大家都是呆在一起吃点简餐，如果Loki不和大家一起吃东西，肯定会引来别人的怀疑。  
Thor简直烦恼得想要把他藏在哪才好，却又不放心这家伙离开自己一步。  
“我们先去帮你量尺寸，再去超市。”裁缝店就在之前他们去过的那条步行街上，Thor只能将车停在尽头电影院的停车场里，说实在的这挺让人尴尬的，他们走过正门时Loki还好奇地扭头去看门口新出的海报。  
Thor瞟了一眼，谢天谢地白天的影片非常正常，近期新上了一个科幻题材的大片，影院门口大幅地张贴着太空和星球的海报。  
“Thor……”自从知道电影是什么之后，Loki就对科幻片极为着迷。现在他苍白的脸上满是想去的神色，垮下来的眉毛要多可怜就多可怜，直直地瞅着Thor，让人无法狠心拒绝。  
“今天不行。”尽管Thor一点都不想拒绝Loki的小小要求，这部影片他也想去看，去年他就看过这个片子的宣传，场景宏大而细节精致，但留着老教授一个人在城堡里久等，又太说不过去，“等忙过这段时间，以后我们可以经常来看。”Thor咬咬牙，抚了一把Loki的后颈，顺手把他带过来，强制地拖着他走进步行街。  
这导致了Loki回到城堡都闷闷不乐的，连Thor一路上给他讲了好几个笑话也没能让他恢复心情，刚到家就自顾自地缩进了房间。  
现在这家伙晚上都不祷告了。  
Thor一边腹诽一边招呼教授来吃晚饭，菜点饮料是Thor从镇上餐馆带回来的，用电磁炉加热后依然可口，只是两个人的大厅有点空空荡荡而已。  
“吵架了？”老教授关切地问。  
比起师生，Thor和Selvig教授的关系更像是朋友，在学生年代Thor就没少被他打趣过，也愿意和他分享一些生活上的事情，而老人总是能给出对的建议。  
“嗯。”这个理由更适合解释为什么Loki没有来一起吃饭，Thor点了点头，“我一会儿给他带上去。”然后都是进了他自己的肚子。  
“出去时还好好的，发生什么事情了？”  
Thor犹豫了几秒，最后还是选择实话实说：“他想看电影，我们没时间去。”  
“你们一会去看吧，不用顾及我，人老了，睡得早。” 老教授吃了一口蔬菜沙拉，不在意地挥了挥手。  
才不会，等他们开车去镇上，都快半夜了，那个电影院Thor是领教过的，一到半夜就开始放午夜场，他绝不会再让Loki看一丁点儿那东西。于是他说：“不去，我不能总惯着他。”  
老教授不赞同地看了Thor一眼，将叉子放回盘子里，严肃地说：“我看到他手上缠着绷带，是受伤了吗？”  
“是，前段时间我们被熊袭击了，Loki和熊搏斗时受了点伤。”可不止受了一点伤，要是Loki真是人类，现在早埋墓地里了。想到这儿Thor又一阵愧疚心虚，因为拒绝Loki相比之下实在微不足道的要求，不过两个小时的事情，他们把购物时间压一点，吃饭时间压一点，也差不多能挤出来，只是他那时没有真正地考虑过而已。  
“带着食物上去给他吧，他是伤员，别为一点点小事置气。”教授拿起一份没有动过的鲑鱼和香肠，递给Thor。  
“我很抱歉，教授。”  
“把道歉留着给你该说的对象听吧，年轻人。”  
Loki坐在他们的椅子上抠着木质扶手的结疤，连Thor进来也没有任何表示。Thor将盘子放在一旁的自制砖头桌上，转身从床头拿过充满电的Ipad，朝着Loki招招手，“过来我们一起看电影，我知道有几部片很棒的。”对方还是坐在原地，好像没有听见Thor说什么似的纹丝不动。  
Thor翻出一部前几年得过奖的片子，加载到差不多后按下播放，没几分钟，Loki果然就不情不愿地挪过来了。  
“不生气了？”Thor好笑地把人扯得更近一些，让两人能并排躺靠在床垫上，挤在一起盯着屏幕的画面。说起来电影还是需要影院的音效气氛来衬托，Ipad的屏幕并不算太大，离得太远看的话就更没什么意思了，Thor内心里默念了一句抱歉，又捋了捋Loki的头发，心想总是有机会的，下次他们一定会去看一场完整的电影，他们在一起的时间还那么长。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 29

Selvig教授带来了七个学生，加上Thor和Loki，第一天就清理掉了院子里因为雨水过后而疯长的杂草，散乱在院子里倒坍的碎石也搬至一边，又用石灰倒出了边线，将场地分割成一个个块，以前的水沟被时间掩盖了大多数痕迹，对此Loki全无记忆，或者是他知道一些什么，只是是不愿意说，Thor并没有细问，这并不会影响当前的进度。  
院子需要重新设计排水系统，在不破坏原有设计的情况下，Thor猜测这里曾经有一些用来收集雨水的集水井，和日常生活所用的水井分开的，可以在干旱时期灌溉农田。他们沿着城堡边挖了一圈临时的排水沟，引入到镇上铺设过来的雨水收集系统中，预防降水对城堡的进一步破坏。  
因为来的学生里有女士的缘故，Thor另外购买了几间活动板房，搭在院内作为独立的沐浴室和厕所，因此Thor还有了一个并不算太大的沼气池。  
石料厂在排水沟完成之前就送来了第一批石砖，他们一结束手头的工作，就立即在原有的旧墙边钉上木桩，拉好定位线，Thor将墙砖所需的尺寸和排列方式发给每一个人，Selvig教授则负责教导学生怎么去处理那些砖头和完成图纸的要求，Loki也跟着学得津津有味，尽管语言上还有些障碍，但教授的亲自示范并不妨碍他对这些手工活的理解。  
晴天的到来让失去植被覆盖的院子变得干燥，炎热和暴晒，扬起的尘土让人每天都是一身脏污，连裹得严严实实的Loki，身上的绷带也变成了灰黄的尘土色，淋浴间还没有热水供应的条件，他们必须每天在太阳下山之前收工，除了两位女士能单独的享用一个淋浴间之外，剩下的一群男人为了节约时间，通常都是赶在最后的半小时嘻嘻哈哈地挤进板房里，冲完澡后一起在院子里吃饭聊天，毕竟是一个专业的，学术问题很容易打开话题，一群人很快就熟络起来。  
这晚不知是谁先起得头，突然就聊到了前女友和前男友的话题上，连Thor也没有避免，简短地讲述了自己当初和Sif分开的原因，无外乎工作繁忙，陪伴不足，不够用心。他也曾有一段时间情绪低落，痛苦不堪，但现在说起来时，却好像在讲另一个人的故事，几句话说完，自己倒是释然地笑了，对着大家举起手中的罐子，先喝了一口润润喉咙。  
“Loki有恋人么？”占着Loki另一边位置栗发女孩小心翼翼地问道，她和队伍里的另一个女孩Darcy不同，后者热情活泼大大咧咧，她却少言寡语得没有什么存在感，不过做事到是认真利落。  
她飞快地看了Loki一眼又低下头，篝火的光芒映着她的耳尖通红，倒是出卖了她的意图。  
Thor心领神会，没有帮腔，笑着又喝一口。Loki的确非常讨人喜欢，Thor并不想去插手这点苗头，暑假很快就会过去，小姑娘的那点点幻想，也不必被揭穿。  
“有过。”Loki的回答倒是有点出乎Thor的意料，他以前以为Loki顶多在性事上有过那个年代成年礼的经验，感情上大概会是一张白纸，毕竟Thor上次亲了一下他的额头，都别扭了那么久。  
“哇哦！来讲讲吧！”大概所有人都是这么想的，因为他的回答瞬间激起了大家的热情。  
Loki眨了眨眼，绿色的眼睛无论何时都有种浸水的湿润感，明亮，美丽。  
“她是个善良漂亮的姑娘，头发像金丝编制成那样善良，眼睛像晴空一般的湛蓝，温柔善良，又热情可爱。”  
“如果不是你说的他，我大概会认为你说的是Thor。”有人插话说，四周响起一阵善意的哄笑。  
“后来呢？你们怎么分开了？”  
“嘿！”Thor想要阻止这个话题的继续进行，不用猜他也能知道事情的结局。  
“她死了。”Loki垂下了眼，轻声说。笑闹声像被按了暂停键，气氛变得沉重，连空气都变得粘滞，没有人接话，安静的夜色里只能听见每个人的呼吸和木柴燃烧的噼啪声。  
“对不起。”Loki放下手中未开的啤酒罐，默默起身，走进城堡的阴影里。  
“Loki！等等！”Thor反应过来自己在干什么时，他已经追了过去，手里除了自己的啤酒罐之外，大约是顺手而抄起的Loki那罐没有开封的。  
Loki走得并不算太远，他穿过城堡，爬进后院小皮卡的车斗里，抱着膝盖靠在货箱的栏板上。  
Thor单手支撑跳上去，走到Loki旁边坐下，他对这种情况有颇多的应对经验，全得感谢以前Fandral的不知道多少次失恋，这个时候对方只是需要一些陪伴，并不需要过多的言语。  
Loki一只手抠着另一只手上的绷带，指骨从破洞中冒出来，不一会儿那些绷带就被他抠得破破烂烂。这些天的工作让Thor的手变得粗糙而起茧，也让Loki手指变成现在的模样。  
他低着头打量双手惨白的骨头，慢慢地说：“我也死了。”  
是啊，每天Thor和其他人一起吃饭时，总得用生病为理由让Loki拿着所谓的调理餐单独呆着，在所有人都用完浴室后，才能单独的洗澡，学生们偶尔也打趣两人之间的关系，幸运的是，他们都保持着礼貌的距离，并没有追问和探查他们破绽百出的秘密。  
Thor不知道该怎么来接这句话，一把将人捞过来，肩靠着肩坐在一起，月光爬过车斗的边缘，在不甚平整的金属板上缓缓挪动，Thor盯着光暗的边界从一条焊接缝爬到另一条，数到四脑子里才灵光一现的冒出点东西。  
他拉开拉环，将打开的啤酒塞进Loki手里，抓着自己的罐子与之相碰，然后喝了一大口，Loki也不再说什么，有学有样地将酒液灌入自己的喉咙。  
直到Thor感觉到自己半边屁股一阵潮湿，才发现酒液在车斗里都汇聚了小小的一滩，正往他坐的位置汇集。  
Loki疑惑地看了一眼手忙脚乱站起来的Thor，又看了看自己湿透的外套下摆，又迷糊又无奈地说：“漏了……”被熊刨开过的胃袋和胸腔无法储存进入身体的液体，全从缝补的空隙里漏了出来。  
这模样还真让人生不起气，Thor哭笑不得地夺下他手里快要见底的酒罐，随手抛进后院的某处，伸手将人拉起，“走吧，回去换衣服。”  
现在走的话，应该能避得开其他人。  
Loki起身后酒液漏得更快，淅淅沥沥地落在车板上，活像是尿了裤子，Thor不想Loki因此被人误会笑话而拉着Loki加快了脚步，“快点，还要给你换绷带。”  
“嗯。”

 

 

 

 

Part 30

Thor发誓他再也不会给Loki任何含酒精的饮料，不，连水都不会有一杯。他从来不知道一个僵尸加上一罐也许是半罐啤酒，会麻烦到这个地步，现在他完全可以确认Loki是一场灾难，让人无能为力的那种。  
Thor打开他的僵尸修补箱，从里面掏出蜂蜡放在电暖炉上加热，然后是针线盒，还有剪刀。  
“她笑起来有两个酒窝，然后会露出她的牙，小虎牙，尖尖的，我爱她笑起来的样子。”小僵尸仰躺在床垫上，眯着眼，满嘴胡话。  
“是的，是的。”Thor敷衍地应着，这话都说第五遍了，下面你会说你爱她的头发，金黄的像稻穗一般，你们偷偷逃出城墙，去森林里游荡。这家伙即使说话都不能安分一点，一直动来动去，Thor花了好几分钟才把湿透的衣服完全从他身上扒下来。  
“她有一头漂亮的金发，你知道吗，我爱金发。就像秋天的稻穗。到秋天的时候，城堡里会非常忙碌，我们会在下午溜出去，秋天里大家忙着收麦子，没有人会注意到我们……”  
Thor将探照灯调亮了一个档，用线剪将那些被啤酒浸透的缝线剪掉，剥开伤口，他得确定里面没有啤酒的残留，因为Loki在毁掉了他的裤子后，又毁掉了他的床铺，他一直在漏水，不像刚才漏得那么严重，却还有一些从伤口里渗透出来。  
但他都漏了一床了，Thor简直要为此抓狂，偏偏这家伙还不能安静哪怕一秒钟，一直絮絮叨叨。  
“女人们秋天总是很忙，她们要晒干度过冬天的蔬果，腌制猪肉，去树林里采集浆果。”  
感谢上帝他还记得用英语，虽然语法句子烂得一塌糊涂，还时不时蹦一段古诺尔斯语。  
Thor想揍他，十分迫切地，可是打一个没有疼痛感的家伙实在没什么满足感。他用医用棉吸掉腹腔里多余的啤酒，幻想自己一会儿能用缝针缝上这张喋喋不休的嘴，安静地度过整个夜晚。  
“我喜欢秋天，训练的课程会减少，有时候还能去树林打猎，猎物都很肥美，饱含油脂。”  
“闭嘴。”Thor手里捏着缝针，不得不用腿压住这个不老实的家伙，检查有那些地方需要修复和替换。酒精让他有些头晕眼花，当然也许是因为Loki的唠叨和多动，他尝试了几次，都没有将缝线穿过那个该死的狭窄的洞口。  
这令他烦躁。  
一只手从他手里抽走了缝针，然后是线，Loki半起身坐着，伸出舌尖舔了舔线头，这无济于事，一个僵尸都没有口水的。  
Thor劈手将缝针和线都抢回来，舔了一口发毛的线头，继续尝试穿针。  
“我见侍女们这样穿针……”Loki大概是感觉到Thor的情绪，Thor让它变得显而易见，他语气变得小心翼翼：“对不起，我做不好。”  
“你还是继续说点别的吧。”这种小狗似的可怜脸让Thor有种欺负人的错觉，就当是背景音了，Thor妥协地说。  
而且Loki一点也不弱，他是一个战士，曾经。  
他能徒手打倒一头熊。  
“那个秋天，天气很好，树林里有很多浆果和蘑菇，女人们每天都去，成群结队的。”是的，那群学生们想去树林探险许久了，不过他们得带上枪，Thor可不确定里面有多少只熊，上次购物回来时，路边有一丛野葡萄都开始泛红了，他们可以挑一个好的天气休息，在他们结束暑假实习前，Thor还可以去镇上买一些野外烧烤的工具什么的，带着Loki，顺便去看场电影。  
“她们在树林会分开，我不知道现在是否还有这种传统，每一处蘑菇从都是精灵的馈赠，不能和其他人分享，所以她们在树林里分开了。”Thor终于搞定了那根缝针，他摸了一把伤口内侧确定没有更多的啤酒在里面后开始缝合，Loki突然停止了说话，这让Thor反而有些不习惯。  
“然后？”Thor按着伤口的皮肉，一边缝线一边随口问道。  
“她们说她遇到了熊。”Loki说，“她再也没回来，人们只找回她的尸体，一部分的。”他的手突然抬起来，抓住Thor放在他肚皮上的手，这让Thor险些走错线脚。  
还是不要让那群学生去树林了，在院子里烧烤就不错，他们肯定不会听话，进了树林就会走散，这太危险了。  
“我看到熊袭击你。”  
所以笨僵尸才会那么大反应。  
“已经过去了。”Thor说。  
“我以为我又会失去重要的。”Loki嘟嘟囔囔地说，他看起来十分难为情，而撇开脸：“我很抱歉，她和你很像。”  
嘿，虽然他们都是金发碧眼什么的，但是性别和体型都是有很大的不同，他怎么看都是一个壮汉好吗？Thor不由自主地腹诽道，报复性地在线尾打了一个花式结。  
他剪断线头，小心翼翼地拿下已经变暖的蜂蜡罐，拿着刷子试了试融化的程度。  
好吧，也许初中时他看起来有点纤细，但那段时间过去得很快，非常快。  
“有时候，我以为我又见到了她。”  
“事情已经过去了，别难过。”其实Thor更想掐他的脖子，掐对一个僵尸来说都没什么效果，这真糟心。他将融化的蜜蜡刷匀，本来还想抱怨什么的，但是作为一个假冒的信仰对象，Thor决定还是给僵尸保留一点幻想的空间。  
“你可以把我当做她，我能借一条腿给你，只有今晚。”Thor认命地扔开刷子，岔开腿，让Loki能靠在其中一条上。  
“谢谢。”笨僵尸一点也不知道什么叫客套话，他真的凑过来，靠在Thor大腿上。  
噢，操。  
他一定还是一个处男或者作为一个太久没有性生活的僵尸，他大概不知道男人的大腿时多么敏感的存在，他竟然还蹭来蹭去。  
“我那时应该和你一起去的。”  
如果能流泪的话，Thor猜他现在一定在哭，这个时候应该说点什么，如果Loki没有扭来扭去试图缩成一团的话。  
“我想你。”  
被他思念的那个女孩一定非常优秀，Thor都快要忍不住嫉妒她了。  
“我爱你。”  
Thor揉了一把Loki的头发，正打算说点什么安慰话，才发现他说完那句就睡着了。  
操。

 

 

 

 

Part 31

Thor又一次享受了晒床垫被围观的过程，不同的是，上一次只有那个Stark警官一个人，这次是一群人，学弟学妹们加上他的导师。  
这挺难解释，Thor推脱说是Loki糟糕的酒量吐了一床，但显然没有人相信，大家都嘻嘻哈哈的，甚至有个小混蛋偷偷摸摸地问Loki昨晚是不是玩了蜂蜜性爱，一身都是蜂蜜的香味，幸好Loki只会一些基础的日常词汇，没有听懂这句。  
但Thor打定决心今天都不会理Loki，这家伙害得他昨晚一宿都没睡好，前半夜作为倾听者和男仆忙了半宿，后半夜更郁结，他现在是年近三十的大好青年，身体健康血气方刚，他都忘记上一次做爱是什么时候的了，被笨僵尸滚来滚去一撩拨，加上那些暧昧不明的话语，搞得他不得不半夜偷偷摸摸地打飞机，谢天谢地Loki晚上是没有知觉的，不然Thor肯定尴尬到不行，尽管如此他现在依然感觉见到Loki有些莫名地难堪。  
更别说那被啤酒打湿的床垫，Thor睡得迷迷糊糊中，梦到自己驾船远航，结果所在船只失事，一路有惊无险地漂到了南美洲。然后他从半宿的漂流中醒来，还不得不忍受大家的打趣去晒床垫和洗毯子，错过了刚出锅的热煎蛋和火腿，吃了两份冷冰冰的早餐，这一天的开端简直是完美极了。  
每天的早餐是大家轮流准备，吃完后各自清洗餐具，收拾残局，然后开工干活。Thor故意选了一段离Loki远一些的工作点，给自己装了一推车石料，两个男生今天被分配到拌灰浆，Thor便接手了他们前几天工作的那段城墙。这几天大家都对自己的工作变得熟练，教授也不再每天示范，他在院子里转来转去，巡查每一个人是否有需要帮助和指导的地方，Thor拿着灰桶去拎灰浆时看到教授正在Loki那儿，同他交谈。  
Loki的语言问题让他有些跟不上大家的进度，教授进行集体讲解时无法避免的带着一些专业的词汇，这对有专业基础的学生和Thor来说并没有什么问题，却导致Loki对句子的意思时常都有理解偏差，得花上更多的时间来学习细节上的问题，因此尽管他体力不错也不需要中途休息，但他依然做得很慢，他需要停下来，观察大家是怎么做到的。  
以往都是Thor呆在他旁边，Thor做一步，他跟着做一步，有不到位地方Thor手把手地教导，可是今天Thor走开了，Loki茫然地站在他的石堆旁边左顾右盼，Thor知道Loki在找他，他也知道只要那个笨蛋乖乖过来，他就会像平常那样指导他，但Thor不会自己主动过去，这是一个原则性的问题。  
还没等到Loki自己过来，Selvig教授就发现了需要帮助的Loki而走上前去。  
Thor铲了一坨砂浆盖在石块上，不知道自己心中郁结的闷气从何而来，他将新的石块放上来，平整灰缝，努力将自己沉浸在工作中。  
一桶灰浆用完，Thor去装第二桶，Selvig教授已经指导完Loki了，后者正蹲在地上敲他的那堆石砖，这几天做到了转角处，方块的岩石都需要倒角，他肯定没听懂那个，所以需要人指导补习。  
Thor拎着灰浆走回到自己的位置上，教授不知道什么时候已经等在那里了，看到Thor过来，他抬手打了个招呼，说：“Thor，你的兄弟是我这几年见过的最勤奋的孩子了，而且很有天分。”  
“是的，他很棒。”当然Loki不错，只是有些时候让人发不出脾气来而已。  
“他对很多平常的东西都感到新奇，他是一个聪明的孩子，你需要带他多出去走走，他似乎在交流上有些困难。”  
何止是困难，Loki会的那点儿英语都是前一段时间临时恶补起来的，学生们来了之后，Thor有意让Loki参与他们的闲谈培养语境，才进步得如此快。  
“他和平常人不太一样。”Thor含糊地说。  
“我并不觉得，往往看起来迟钝的孩子，才会对待事情专一而认真。” Selvig教授说：“如果可以，不妨给他补补课程，让他来报考我的研究所。”  
Selvig教授偏爱勤奋的学生，天赋反而没那么看重，他的学生们都带着一种朴实肯干的劲头，能吃苦，愿意常年跟着他东奔西走，参与各种实际课题，这样看来Loki的确符合他的要求。  
如果Loki是真的是那种天生迟钝的孩子，Thor绝不会放过这么好的机会，但是他不是。  
“如果可以，我会。”Thor看着Loki，后者刚刚敲好了一块岩石，砌在城墙上，他的动作看起来有些不太利索，可是他这段时间所砌得那一片城墙，平整结实无可挑剔。  
单方面的冷战只持续到了中午，镇上的餐馆给大家送来了外卖，他们有两个小时的时间用来吃饭和休息，保持体力进行下午的工作，一些人聚集在一起吃饭聊天，一些人带回房间草草吃完抓紧时间午休。  
Loki属于后者，他也有一个属于他自己的饭盒，用来伪装的，单独盛放病号吃的那种低脂餐，口味比较清淡，分量也少一些，因为Thor实在是吃不完两份正常的套餐。  
Thor在外面磨蹭了一会儿才回到房间，Loki早就在那儿等着了， Thor一进来他开心地凑上前，将自己的饭盒塞给Thor，“给你。”  
他的饭盒里今天有一个牛奶布丁，订餐的那家店是当地人开的，一个月来都混熟了面孔，偶尔主厨会给Loki额外赠送一些其他人没有的小东西。每到这种时候Loki都会雀跃得像个孩子，兴奋地将它们交给Thor，作为一个信徒对他信仰的供奉。他这个模样让Thor无法再继续沉默下去。Thor拿着饭盒坐在临时翻出来的睡袋上，掏出手机给工作室打了一个电话，确定他们那边的进度和开工日期。  
如果仅仅是生气就好了，可怕的是，他昨晚撸管时幻想着的大胸细腰的妖娆美人，大概是Loki之前那些将他误认为初恋情人的话语误导了他，他赌气般地试着想象了一下Loki女装的模样，甚至都不知道自己最后究竟是爽射的，还是吓射的。  
等木屋建起来，他要做的第一件事情就是和Loki分房睡，绝对毋庸置疑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 32

没等木屋工作室的人过来，模型倒是先送到了，Thor知道他那个同学，做东西一丝不苟精益求精，相对而言工作的时日也需要久一些，况且中途还经历过几次修改和添加细节要求，他摸约着还要等一周，查过天气预报之后，预定在周日让大家休息一天，让学生们去镇上逛逛，自己和Loki也能去看个电影，正好最近又有个比较有意思的新片上映。结束后还能去超市转转，买一些食材，晚上大家一起来个烧烤聚会。  
他同Selvig教授商量放假一事，得到了许可，当天中午便宣布了放假的消息，并且打电话到镇上定了客车，周末载大家到镇上的几个旅游景区看看。到了周六下午，所有人都沉浸在放假的轻松气氛中，Thor招呼着大家收拾着工具，将一些容易受潮的材料搬回到门厅里。  
快递车就是这个时候来的，听到汽车声靠近时Thor 还扛着灰袋，满头雾水，饭店的送餐每天都是固定的晚上六点，他看了一眼手表，现在才四点不到，也不太可能提前这么多到，他和工作室约定的时间是下周一，如果他们要提前过来，也没道理不先来个电话修改时间。  
他停了脚步，Loki接过他肩上的灰袋，先搬到门厅里去。  
Thor撸起衣角擦擦手，迎向城墙外，因为之前的遇熊事件，Thor在城堡内工作时，都会把铁栅门锁上，防止树林里的野兽跑进城堡范围内伤人。  
直到看到包裹上的邮寄地址，Thor才反应过来是模型到了，这完全是意外之喜，他周一才收到了模型公司的邮件，将初步的模型照片和3D细模型发过来，Thor又改动了木屋和圆形塔楼的屋顶部分，按照正常的工作周期，他下周末才能收到结果，现在看来，必然是模型公司加快了进度，加班加点赶出了这个项目。  
东西包装得十分严实，外面还打了木架，又大又沉。送货的快递小哥便帮着Thor一起抬进院子，Loki正好放下灰袋出来，连忙跑过来搭手。  
拆掉木架和箱子，里面还有一层气垫泡沫，模型在最里面，雪白的KT板和ABS塑料堆砌而成，为了方便Thor的后期加工，还附带了一小包材料以及顶层塔楼屋顶的放大构建。  
它迷人极了。  
Thor几乎无法从它上面移开眼，整个模型平面呈现一个不规则的椭圆形，大概是为了包含更为舒适的长屋和前后庭院，双庭院在流传下来的城堡中并不常见，通常都是只有一个大的中庭院，四面是建筑主体，外围才是城墙，但这个城堡石质主体部分偏于城墙一侧，由更为舒适的长屋将剩余的空间分为两个部分，前庭院作为日常生活和花园部分，后庭院里圈养畜牧群，达到净污分区的效果。而且产生的污物从狭窄的后门运出去，作为农田的肥料。  
先前后院的城墙坍塌了，Thor才得以将皮卡开入后院，学生们开始修补那一块时Thor便将车停到了前院，城墙与城堡侧边的小路仅够行人，车是完全无法通过的。  
石质建筑部分稳重不失灵巧，城墙的四角有箭楼，因此城堡只有一个瞭望塔楼，大概是为了掩人耳目，建得并不是很高，Thor猜测当年的领主一定在城堡外的其他地方设有岗哨和密探，来掌控周围的局势。  
城堡另外有三层主体部分，从门厅进去，经过可以供等待休息的前厅，就能到达祭祀的大厅，后面是储藏室，厨房，和两个楼梯间，一个登上塔楼，一个通往二三层居住和城主的办公区，两侧分别是长屋以及日常用的议事及宴会的偏厅。  
“这是城堡的模型？真漂亮。”学生们忙完手上的活，纷纷过来围观， Selvig教授没有向之前那样为他们讲解，而是鼓励地看向Thor。  
“是的。”Thor从善如流地接过话，“这个城堡规模并不太大，外围也没有发展为城镇，只是一处隐蔽所，信仰原有的多神宗教，避开当时基督教的扩张和迫害。它不光作为一个军事功能，同时还带着居住功能的关系，因此一些部分并不像传统的城堡，例如塔楼和平面布置，这一块未修复的长屋是城堡内的主要生活场所，它的规模和甚至和石质的主体差不多大，更像是一个小村落的集体公寓。”他一边说着一边将手放在Loki肩上，事实上他更希望由Loki给大家讲这些，他并不想窃取这个原本属于Loki的功劳，他希望Loki能站在这些人的面前，不是以一个伪装的先天不足的病患身份，于是他接着说道：“Loki才是这次修复的主导者，他在这里长大，比我更熟悉这里的文化历史，以及城堡的一切。”  
几乎所有人都因Thor的话而大吃一惊，包括Loki，他被Thor抛过来的话题砸得措手不及，瞪圆眼一时间开不了口。  
Selvig教授年长而见多识广，并没有被Thor转过的话题而扰乱思路，他拍拍Loki肩膀，称赞道：“不错。”  
“太厉害了。”旁边的男生不轻不重地给了Loki一拳，“你之前都没有透一点给我们。”  
“嘿！”Thor连忙将Loki拖进自己的保护范围之内，防止那些热情的学生继续对笨僵尸动手动脚。  
“可以夸奖，不可以碰。”  
说着他比划了一个制止的手势。  
“小气。”  
“真恩爱。”  
“看不下去了。”  
一群唯恐天下不乱的学生立刻闹哄哄的笑起来，Loki似乎是被他们的欢乐感染了，也勾着唇笑了。  
“别紧张，有不会的词语我帮你。”Thor鼓励地对Loki说。  
事实上证明Loki并不需要他的帮助，这么多天的相处，大家都习惯了他磕磕绊绊的英语，一个词接不上来立刻有一群人帮忙，像玩猜词游戏那般热闹，一直闹到晚饭送来，还意犹未尽。  
“所以Loki明天和我们一起去玩么？”Loki抱着他的饭盒回房间前，学生们问道。  
“谢谢你们的邀请，但是我和Loki明天已经有安排了，祝你们玩得开心，晚上回来我们还有烧烤聚会。”Thor抢在Loki开口之前拒绝，他还没有和Loki透露明天的安排，就怕这笨蛋一时兴起点头答应。  
“哟——”临时餐桌旁立刻响起拖长声音的起哄，夹杂着口哨，Thor差点扛不住打趣，逃难般地拉着Loki溜回房间。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 33

“他们先走了。”Thor在半梦半醒中翻了个身，隐约听见一个声音说，“现在已经快中午了。”  
“Loki！”熬夜让他头疼困顿，Thor迷迷糊糊睁开眼，一张惨白的脸就在眼前，吓得他打了个激灵，一把推开凑过脸的Loki，掀掉被子坐起身，拉伸一下身体，将仅存的睡意赶走。  
“几点了？”Thor随口问，伸手捞过被子上散落的衣服，扯下睡衣，往头上套T恤。  
“差十分十一点。”Loki回到桌前拿起Thor充电的手机看了一眼，说着把床尾的长裤扔给Thor。  
Thor抬手抓住，道了一声谢，这才注意到Loki已经自己穿好衣物，连出门的包都收拾好了，背在背上。他肯定一早就起了，兴奋得像个要去夏令营的小毛头。  
“怎么不叫我？”Thor心虚地套着裤子，问道。  
“不着急，你多睡一会儿。”Loki开始忙忙碌碌捡Thor散落在桌上的钥匙手机和驾驶证，还有学生们准备的购物清单。  
口是心非。  
Thor抬眼看向Loki，这前半句话可没什么可信度，可后半句不错，Thor控制不住嘴角上扬，他摇了摇头，决定不揭穿，专心低头穿袜子。  
新上映的影片前面已经出了好几部，昨晚他们没有参加学生们每日例行的夜谈，两人窝在房间里补电影，看完都三点多了，因为是休息日，Thor也便没有刻意定闹钟，结果一觉睡到现在。  
第一次带Loki去看电影竟然出了这样的纰漏，Thor不免有几分歉意。早两个小时出门的话，倒是会宽裕一些，他原本计划着看上午场，中午四处转转，不慌不忙地去购买食材再回来。  
他们逛过夜景，却还没在白天逛过城镇，除去那次游乐场，每次来都是匆匆忙忙路过，也想找个时间带Loki来买些小物件。Thor之前随手买的过时衣物，Loki自己不觉得有什么，但那群学生年纪和Loki相仿，一对比起来，寒酸到Thor都觉得有几分不舒服。  
现在只能去掉闲逛的那部分，而且下午场也没什么可挑的余地了。  
“给我十分钟。”Thor翻身下床，胡乱蹬着鞋，边扣裤带边大步往楼下走。  
即便如此，他们到达镇上也过了十二点，Thor直接将车开到电影院的停车场，周末几乎都停满了村庄过来购物和休闲的车辆，Thor兜兜转转几圈，才找到一个车位。  
Loki已经会自己解安全带了，Thor熄了火，两人分别下了车。Thor锁上车门，商业区在周末一片热闹，人来人往，时不时有几个小孩笑着从人群的缝隙里穿过去，Thor担心他们会被人流冲散，便伸手拽着Loki的胳膊，并肩往电影院走。  
“Thor，不先吃饭吗？”现在正是午饭的时间，不少人在街边吃一个热狗或是其他小吃和快餐，Loki发现他们路过几个餐厅而Thor没有停下，提醒道。  
“先去买票。”周末的票买得太晚会选不到好位置，况且散场后他们还需要去超市，时间并不宽裕。  
电影院售票窗口不像上次来时那么清闲，新片上映，而且影迷不少，每个窗口都排着长龙，一直拐到门边。  
“你在这里排队，我去旁边买个三明治。”看来是没时间吃午饭了，Thor记得旁边有个赛百味，便对Loki说。  
“好。”Loki正仰着头看屏幕里的宣传片，回答得心不在焉。  
“别看忘了，记得跟着走。”Thor拍了一把他的肩膀，不放心地叮嘱道。  
“嗯。”  
Thor点了一个最简单的组合拿上就走，回来一看Loki果然还在原地，前面的人都走开一大截了，后面的人正探头探脑地看他，而Loki浑然不知。Thor快步过去拉着他跟上队伍，免得犯了众怒。  
真是的，完全靠不住的电影迷。  
Thor叼着可乐吸管，嫌弃地瞥了一眼还昂着头的Loki，凸起的喉结弧度倒是有几分漂亮，只是那几个黑印实在是太难看了。毕竟是没知觉的家伙，仰那么久脖子都不发酸，Thor也就由着他去，有自己带着，也不用怕他撞到谁。  
他们慢慢移动到队伍的前端，轮番播放的宣传片也重复了两三遍，Loki这才不那么专注，“谢谢Thor。”  
哦。  
这个时候想起来谢他这个付钱的冤大头了。  
Thor哼哼了两声作为回应，觉察到Thor的不满，Loki连忙抓住他手臂，不知是手臂上那缺了一根手指的触感还是Loki脸上谄媚的笑容太难看，Thor决定不计较他刚才的忽视，捏捏他的后颈当是揭过去了。  
队伍前面还有三个人，Thor抬头看了眼今日排期，心下默定所看场次，掏出钱包拿在手上。  
“两张一点十分的星战，谢谢。”终于轮到他们，Thor一边打开钱包一边说。  
“好的，请选座。”这声音似乎有些熟悉，Thor递过钱留意了一眼，售票员竟然是之前卖午夜场那个，轮班制正巧换到了白班，Thor看她那神色就知道她肯定还记得那晚只问不买匆匆逃离的自己。  
“这里。”他们买的临近场次，位置满了八九分，Thor在前两排和最后一排侧边犹豫了几秒，选了后排角落的两个空位。  
3D影片离得太近看不出什么效果，Loki也是第一次来看，侧边虽然委屈，至少视野不错，下次电影他们得挑个工作日来看，也容易选个中间位置。  
“好的，请稍等。”售货员麻利地点选上Thor指的两个位置，打印出票，熟练地说出业务语言：“谢谢购买。买白天场次后可以半价买午夜场，您需要一起购买吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 34

夜晚烧烤聚会时云层就厚实到遮住月亮，到了周一果然天气糟透了，暴雨一阵接着一阵地泼下，靠近窗洞就能感到细碎的水汽扑面而来，天空暗沉得像凌晨四五点一样，这种状况只能停工。气温降低了不少，大家都懒懒散散地提不起精神，一些学生睡意朦胧地吃完早饭，又回房间补眠了，几个学生在木板和石块搭起来的临时餐桌上打扑克，他们大概是忘了带厚实的衣物，身上裹了好几层T恤和外套。  
Thor匆匆走进前厅，急促的脚步声打破了原有的轻松氛围。  
“早上好，Thor！”打牌的学生们同他打招呼，顺口问道：“怎么没看见Loki，他还在睡吗？”  
“他今天有些不太舒服，在休息。”Thor简短地解释道，拿起已经冷掉的两份早饭就往回走。  
Thor讨厌这样的下雨天，这意味着工期延误，原有的计划被打乱，还有Loki。以前他并没有太多感觉，都是在办公室里呆着，雨水不会对他的生活造成太大的影响，反而因为暴雨，上司们会体量一些，减少加班的时间。  
事情要从更早一些时候说起，Thor来到这里不久后就养成了每天晨跑习惯，一向是这座城堡中起得最早的人，他下楼刷了个牙，回头拿毛巾就瞥见半修复的城墙上有一道人影，差点以为是哪个学生想不开，甩了毛巾就往外冲，结果发现是原本还应该躺在床上晚一些醒来的Loki，不知道他是怎么在那么短的时间里跑开的，呆呆地站在城墙上，被瓢泼大雨淋了一个湿透。  
床垫白晒了。  
Thor脑子里第一个念头就是这句。  
这混蛋，又要重新缝一遍了，真想把他直接塞进烘干机。  
“Loki！下来！”  
他不知道自己是恼怒还是着急，手脚并用地试图直接爬上那一人多高的城墙，却怎么都翻不上去，湿透的鞋底和石砖滑溜溜的使不上力，他试了几次没成功，偏偏叫Loki却没有回应，雨水沿着他的衣角往下流淌，而他毫无知觉，像一尊石质的雕像。  
Thor绕开一段路程，跑到楼梯那儿走上城墙，他的鞋子进了水，踩得叭叽响，又滑又难受。  
“Loki？”  
城墙还没垒到原有的高度，两边也没有护栏，从这里摔下去可不是好玩的，Thor小心翼翼地走过去，抓住Loki的胳膊，企图唤起他的主意。  
Loki依然没有反应，他垂着眼，看向城墙外，Thor顺着他的视线看过去，原有的防护沟壑已经被时间掩埋，一些部分积了水，绕着城墙边浑浊的一条水带，隐约显现出它的踪迹。  
再过不久，今天负责早饭的两名学生就要起床了，Thor半拉半架着Loki往城堡移动，好在Loki并未挣扎，没有给Thor造成更多的麻烦。  
Thor原打算回房间，因为工具箱和干衣服都在那儿，但他们才走进楼梯间，就听见了二楼传来人声，打着哈欠拖着脚步，低声模糊地交谈，渐渐接近楼梯间，Thor分辨出其中一个是那个喜欢Loki的女孩。  
Loki现在的模样不适合与她们遇上，那女孩对Loki太过关注，Thor担心她会发现他们努力想掩藏的秘密。  
他一把抱起Loki仓猝转向往地下室入口方向，现在地下室放着发电机，轰隆作响，学生们不会去那里，而且地下室门由外开启，插销也在外面，索性还能锁住这个到处跑的家伙，免得再出差池。  
Thor将Loki留在地下室，上去换了一套衣服，又匆忙带着应急灯和干毯子回来，路过厅堂时，烤面包和煎蛋的香味弥漫了整个侧厅，再过不久学生们的闹钟就会响起，学生们陆陆续续下来一楼。Thor和Masterson约了今天见面，现在的天气也不是知道他是否能按时到达。  
他回到地下室，应急灯的光比发电机上的指示灯亮得多，Loki还呆愣愣地坐在原处，石阶上积了一滩水渍，贴在身上的湿透衣服更显得他消瘦苍白。  
“Loki？”Thor尝试着同Loki说话，但这笨僵尸一直不肯开口，Thor帮他脱掉了湿衣服，擦干身体，裹上毯子，他还是那副失魂的模样，任Thor摆弄。  
地下室轰鸣的电机响声令人耳膜发疼，这里是Thor最开始发现Loki的地方，开启的石棺还扔在那儿，Thor一直没有心思理会它，现在看到，越发觉得那东西可恶。Loki不开口，Thor也不知道怎么办，如果当初没有挖到这家伙，也许现在不会如此麻烦。  
“你真是个麻烦精。”反正Loki也听不进去他在说什么，Thor索性开始吐槽，“一点也不让人省心。”  
“第一次见面把我吓得半死，幸好我心脏强健。”  
“不长脑子，也不听话。”Thor捏了一把Loki的脸颊，看着有点婴儿肥，可实际没多少肉，捏起手感也不好。  
“一点不讲究，总搞得脏死了，最后干活的都是我。”虽然Thor也自认为是个不太讲究的人，但Loki完全都没有讲究的心，走哪蹭哪，Thor每次洗他的脏衣服都要多加半勺洗衣液。  
“真不知道你活着时是什么样子的。”  
Thor掰着手指头算了半天，发现这家伙满身都是缺点，他看了一眼时间，又是错过早餐了，这时候他该出去露个面，Thor站起来，摸着Loki的头发说：“不过挖到你大概是我这辈子最幸运的事情了。”  
“在这里等我，我去去就回来。”  
但Thor没有按他所说得那么快回来，他将早餐拿回房间后，又打发了一众前来探望的学生，刚想溜下来，Masterson到了。  
虽然先前已经邮件联络过多次，但项目的事情聊起来，各种细节繁琐不堪，工作室还带来了所有材料的样品，需要一一确认，他们在会议室里吃了午饭，商讨完毕已近傍晚，Thor送走他们，心急火燎地跑进地下室。  
应急灯没电了，地下室又只剩下了发电机的小灯，昏暗一片。  
Loki藏在高台的一角里，抱着膝盖坐着，盯着台上的一道裂缝，Thor走近他才抬起头，轻声问道：“我做错什么了吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 35

“不，当然你没有。”否认的话脱口而出，错的人是他，Thor早就发现地下室的干燥效果极好，他不该将Loki一个人留在这里这么久，应急灯只有三小时的照明时间，他至少应该在会议中途找个什么理由过来看一眼也好。  
但是他没有，他是真的忘了，满脑子都是那些木材，石灰，铁构件，大样以及复原图，把留在地下室的Loki忘得一干二净。  
他是个工作狂，一个没有趣味又古板的家伙。  
前女友就是这么评价他的。  
Thor站在原地，一时间不知道是该上前，还是转身逃走。承认错误需要勇气，说出真相更是伤人，Loki值得好的对待，值得一个不会因为工作把他独自关在黑暗的地下室的家伙。  
“对不起，请您宽恕我。”Loki似乎察觉到了Thor的尴尬，他垂着肩膀收回视线，低头不再追求一个回答。  
Thor猛然意识到Loki之前的问话并不是一个指控，他只是想知道答案后避免再次惹恼Thor，即使没有处罚的缘由，也能坦然接受。他当初能为那个Thor去死，自然也不会在意这些不公平的遭遇，甚至没意识到这是不公平的，因为作为一个信徒，他的一切都属于他的神祗。  
但这种关系是错误的，发生在他们之间更是病态，他和Loki应该是独立的个体，没有谁属于谁的说法，他希望Loki将他当做能够坦然地交换意见的家人，平起平坐的兄弟，推心置腹的朋友。  
他要改变Loki的观念，这需要很长的一段时间来潜移默化，但如果他们要生活在一起，Thor必须去做。  
Thor爬上高台，在Loki旁边坐下，搂住对方的肩膀尽量让自己的声音听起来温和可信：“你不必道歉，我不是处罚你。”  
这大概是个误会，Thor接着问道：“还记得你是怎么到这里的吗？”  
Loki摇了摇头，“我醒来就在这里了。”  
果然如此。  
“我想你不记得一些时候的事情。”Thor轻手捋过Loki的头发，早上他只草草帮Loki擦过，此刻那头黑发毛躁躁的乱成一团。“每到下雨你就会到处乱跑，早上我发现你站在城墙上被淋了个透，叫你也没有回应，我将你带回来藏在这里。”  
“我不知道……”Loki的表情又惊讶又迷惑：“有时候我醒来，不在前一夜我离开的地方。”Loki并不认为他夜晚的行为是休息，他总是说离开，灵魂离开躯体，得到一晚的安息。  
“只是到处走动，也不是什么大事，很多人都这样。”梦游症不算太罕见的症状，况且Loki只是重复记忆里的动作语言，目前为止并没有太危险的举动。  
但被别人撞见就不好了。  
“很抱歉把你留在这里这么久，是我的疏忽。”Thor拉过他靠在自己的肩窝里，叹息着说：“你和别人有些不同，我并不想让其他人发现，这也许会导致你离开我，能明白吗？这是我们的秘密。”  
他不得不将这个问题提到明面上来，如果Loki是活着的那多完美，Thor完全不会在乎他是否迟钝、健忘和生活无法自理，他愿意照顾Loki，直到他无法再照顾他为止。  
工作室那边等天气变好后就能动工，到那时城堡里会有更多的外人，Thor并不能保证每个人都像他的导师和学弟学妹们那样尊重他们的隐私，满怀善意地对待Loki。  
“嗯。”Loki点了点头，他盯着自己摊开双手说，“我是一个怪物吗？”  
他的声音听起来非常沮丧，让人难过。手掌上湿透的绷带已经拆掉了，露出的九根手指都是雪白的骨头。  
“你不是。”  
Thor轻轻将手覆盖在Loki的手上，握住那些骨头。  
Loki有一双非常漂亮的手，即使是失去了皮肉也依旧美丽，骨骼细长秀美，光滑细腻，宛若上好精细的瓷器。  
“你是独一无二的。”Thor环住Loki想给他一个安慰的拥抱，为了避开背上的伤口而刻意将手放低了几分，突然感觉有些奇怪。  
“Thor。”Loki听起来在努力保持镇定，“你的手。”  
Thor的手正隔着那块薄薄的毯子落在Loki的后臀上，那里面什么都没穿，他早上亲手脱掉的。  
Loki不自在地撇开脸，幸好他不会脸红，也不至于更加尴尬，Thor耳尖发烫地自我安慰，洗澡时还前前后后都摸过呢，大惊小怪。他若无其事地收回手，“我去给你拿干衣服下来，我保证这次很快就回。”  
作为这件事情的补偿，第二天早上他和Loki又去了一趟镇上。大雨过后的地面还有些泥泞，过于潮湿也不适合继续修复工作，他们至少有半天时间休息，等待夏末的太阳将水分烤干。正巧学生们过于享受昨天的安排，一整天的游玩让他们筋疲力尽，晚上又闹得有些晚，也愿意多点空闲恢复元气。  
*  
“Stark，你那边的情况怎么样？”耳机里突然传来的声音让Tony Stark皱着眉撇了撇头，却没有移开在甜品店橱窗上的视线，那片玻璃被射灯照得有些反光，正印出对面男装店里的情形。  
“正在上演现实版的人鬼情未了，蜜糖老爹在给僵尸新娘买衣服。”他说。  
“保持关注。”  
“下次应该换Jim来这里，他最喜欢看这种腻歪的桥段了。”Stark的视线在奶油蛋糕和商店之间切换，漫不经心地说，或许他该去买个点心套餐，坐下来慢慢观察也不错。  
“一开始吵着要去看热闹的人可是你。”另一端的接线员揭穿道。  
“没错，我现在觉得没意思了，这种时间我更愿意约个美人深入交流。”对面的家伙结完账出来了，打断了Tony的临时计划。  
“那你可得自己和队长说，我没有权力进行人员调动。”接线员的声音带着明显的笑意。  
“该死，当初我就不该把他从睡美人城堡里捡出来。”Tony拉低了自己的鸭舌帽沿，顺着商场的走道慢慢前进，然后他的跟踪对象们又转进了另一家商店。  
一时半刻他们是不会出来了，Tony决定去给自己买杯咖啡。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 36

Masterson的工作室以及合作的施工队的到来带给了Thor极大的帮助，工作室专注于木屋组装，而施工队则负责整平地面，铺砖盖瓦，以及大型工具的操作。  
建立城堡的领主非常慷慨，普通的长屋只有泥土地面，这座城堡的长屋遗址却有平整的，高出地面的石质地板。这在当时是非常奢侈的，北方石头非常稀少，能堆积起这座城堡已经非常难得了，但城堡主人还给平民们这样良好的生活环境，他不光给长屋做了石质的地板，避免下雨时地面一片泥泞，还将长屋分了隔间，让每个家庭都有一个单独的空间，又为驯养的牲畜建立了后院，把它们从居住环境中剔除。Lara女士的研究资料中表示信仰旧神的维京人们，用草和泥土烧制的砖来砌房，很少有窗，也没有隔间，还将牲畜养在屋子里，同人类混居在一起，极其容易导致瘟疫或其他疾病。  
长屋原有的地面被清理出来之后，施工队补全了那些缺失的石板，铺设散水，挖开排水沟，起吊大块的木板和构件。学生们非常欢迎他们的到来，因为城墙已经进展到了后阶段，有了小型起重器的帮忙，他们不再需要自己将沉重的石块搬上高处，混合灰浆的任务也被搅拌机接手，又为他们节约了两个人力。  
Thor另外同他们签订了一份合同，关于城堡塔楼和屋顶修复的。这份合同被学生们戏称为福音书，上一次暴雨Thor只顾着他的工作和Loki，忘记提醒他们漏雨的事情，几乎所有人都中了招，好几个学生的行李遭受了重灾，被雨水浸了个透，不得不借用同伴的衣服，Thor为此特意为他们买了一些新衣服和日常用品作为补偿，那天下午他们也暂停了城墙的工作，用防雨布将完全破败的塔楼和屋顶罩起来。  
初期施工队的工作并不多，他们主要做木工外的那一部分，给墙壁刷上石灰，组装屋顶。在前期他们比较轻松，也乐意接这个额外的活计，脚手架很快就被搭起来，整个城堡都成了施工现场，学生们要求戴上了安全帽，尽管他们白天大部分时间都在户外，而晚饭前施工队会下班离开。  
但施工队最伟大的部分不止是做了这个，而是给城堡带来了木门，不是大厅的，那么大的木材需要预定，但至少他们终于摆脱临时的木板了，每个住人的房间都装上了新门，不用担心夜晚的大风吹倒木板，发出的巨响将所有人吓醒。  
从长屋建设开始，学生们就盼望搬入进去，他们看过模型和图纸，对于中世纪的公共宿舍十分好奇。木质部分进展得非常快，几天过去骨架就搭起来了，但后续依然很多，为了对抗寒冷漫长的冬季，木板外面会加上草砖，屋内会有厚厚的石灰墙壁。  
不过还没有等到他们搬进木屋，暑假就结束了，城墙修复了七七八八，只差一些墙垛还有塔楼高起的部分，这些将由另一只施工队承接。  
“再见，Thor，再见Loki。” 学生们一一同Thor拥抱告别，一些想抱抱Loki，但他笑着摆手退后制止了他们。  
学生依次登上由Thor预定来的客车，司机和乘务员将他们的行李放进车厢里。  
“再见，谢谢你们的帮助。”  
“等长屋完成记得邀请我们。”最后一个上车的男孩说。  
“当然会。”  
最后只剩下Selvig教授，离他们预定的班机还有一段充足的时间，所以他看起来不慌不忙。  
“Thor，可以和你单独说几句话吗？”  
“当然，教授。”Thor拍了一把Loki的肩膀，“等我。”然后跟上老教授走向车尾那边的空地。  
“你还记的我们在丹麦日德兰半岛，那位名叫Jane的姑娘？”  
“记得。”Thor摸了摸鼻子，有些尴尬的回答，教授所说的这件事情已经过去许久了，那还是Thor大学时代的事情，Selvig教授教导他们建筑史，像现在这样，他也会带一些愿意做志愿者的学生参与古建修复。  
“当时我以为你会带她走。”老教授看着Thor，意味深长地说。  
“她的确让我带走她，我没有同意。我们只是普通的朋友，那时她才十五岁，我大学还没毕业，导师，即使是真的私奔也太早了，我也得顾及未来的生活。”的确他们曾有一段非常开心的时光，Thor把她作为初恋来回忆，尽管他们从未表白或者肯定过恋人关系，他们牵过手，却没有接过吻，纯情得像两个孩子，他们在沼泽探险，那样的活动危险却迷人，乐此不疲。可是最后Thor没有同意她的要求，他告诉她再等几年，等他大学毕业，回到学校后Thor写信给她，却石沉大海一般没有回应，毕业后他也返回到那里，兜兜转转几天，不停向当地人打听Jane的消息，结果一无所获，再后来他回到美国，申请了研究生的课程，交了新的女友，工作后又分开。  
“公元前四世纪，日德兰半岛当地有个习俗，将一位年轻美貌的姑娘吊死后沉入沼泽作为祭品，乞求来年的丰收，Jane脖子上的草绳并不是项链。”教授这么说着，侧头看了一眼站在远处的Loki。  
Thor心脏一沉，瞬间明白了教授未说出的话语，他知道了Loki的身份。  
“事实上——”我和Loki并不是情侣。  
不对，Loki不是鬼魂。  
Selvig教授不是那么好糊弄的，建筑史向来是大学里的杀手课程，挂科率超过60%，因为他的火眼金睛，敷衍的论文欺骗不了他。  
“我知道。”Thor只好坦然承认，又立即澄清：“他不危险。”  
“是的，这么多天相处我能看到，他的确是一个好孩子，而且非常爱你。”  
才不是，Loki爱的是雷神。  
“请不要告诉其他人。”Thor必须确保没有人来打扰他和Loki的平静。  
“我不会，只是，如果你决定走这条路的话，我认识一些朋友，也许能提供一些帮助。”  
“谢谢您。”Thor笑着摇了摇头，拒绝了这个提议。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 37

Selvig教授和学生离开之后，新来的施工队开始接手城墙和箭塔部分，除去每天的巡视工地，Thor几乎是和Loki宅在房间内调整模型，深化图纸，而Loki的作用远远大于在工地帮忙，城堡大体上已经没有变动，但还是有很多细节需要刻画，雕花的楼梯扶手栏杆，铜质的大厅吊灯，墙壁上的铁艺装饰，房间的活动木窗扇以及大厅的玻璃窗，Loki证实它们是双层的，除去一层玻璃窗，一层经过特殊处理的木质挡板，在战时能放下来，防止弓箭射入。另外他们还联系了雕塑公司，Loki对大厅的印象最为深刻，Thor希望能将那些神像复原出来，也好提早定做。  
一来二去，半月一晃而过，长屋已经建好，刷上了最后一层石灰墙面，屋内生了火盆，能加速墙面的硬化，没什么意外的话，他们一周后就能从城堡里搬出来，住到暖和的木屋去。  
所以他们这周就需要选择家具和纺织品，长屋的窗也是木质的挡板，要想保持白天的采光必须一直开启着，被Thor圈出来的私人居住区域，工作室在和Thor确认后在木窗板后又加了一层向内开启的玻璃窗扇，但考虑到以后要开放参观，私人居住部分的窗帘也是必不可少的。  
周末两天是施工队和工作室的休息日，Thor和Loki前几个周末都是例行的去超市，一个上午就能来回，这次他们加上家居商场部分，竟然逛到深夜，推敲各自房间的装修基调，挑选喜爱的灯具和床品，在琳琅满目的小家具中犹豫不决，更不要说需要两人都满意的公共部分，Thor喜欢简约明了的现代风格，但Loki更爱华丽唯美的东西，需要整合这两个部分，着实有些难度，最后两人都筋疲力尽，如果不是周末需要再去一趟雕塑公司确定最后方案，他们能将两天都花在上面。  
他们在起居室的装修相互体贴达成共识，但关于神像雕塑上却有了第一次的分歧，Thor从来不知道Loki如此叛逆，一开始Loki提出时，Thor以为他只是随便说说。  
可是现在他们已经确定了大厅里其他神祗的雕像，唯独正中的雷神的模样，Loki一直守口如瓶。他就像个赌气的孩子，没有得到自己想要的，就以不配合作为无声的反抗。  
“我想亲自雕刻。”  
“不，你当然不行，那需要专业人员来制作。”  
“我可以学。”  
“不行。”  
与雕塑公司见面后回来的路上，他们又重复了一次上面的对话，等回到家，一下车Loki就自顾自地走进城堡，Thor有些气闷，又不得不追上去，免得这家伙做什么傻事。  
但Loki什么都没做，他只是如往常一样呆在神台下祷告，大厅的泥土和其他石块已经清理干净，唯独那一堆Loki不同意挪动的碎石留了下来。  
Thor走上前在他身边坐下，低低的祈祷声有一种让人心平气和的能力，他和Loki相处了这么久，还是第一次陪着他做晚祷。  
祷告词的语言比日常用语更加久远，韵律听起来像歌声一般，Thor盯着那毫无血色的唇翕合着，吐出一个个音节，突然想知道吻一下会是什么滋味。  
这念头吓坏了Thor，他匆匆起身，仓皇逃走。  
隔天Thor巡视完工地后，就载着Loki去雕塑的厂家请求石雕师傅教导他，Thor本想将Loki留在那儿，到晚上再来接人，可考虑到Loki的情况，又不得不留下，佯装视察进度到处乱逛，可是视线就是控制不住地往Loki那里瞟，一个老石匠在给他示范雕刻的各种手法，他听得很认真，拿着Thor给他买的本子和笔时不时记载一段。  
看了一会儿，Thor心虚地收回视线，这情况可不妙了。  
变弯和恋尸，一时还真不好说哪个更糟糕一点。  
唯一令人欣慰的是，如果他告诉Loki，肯定不会被拒绝，哪怕Loki看起来是个直男。  
但更糟的是，Loki认为他是那个Thor。  
Thor决定做点什么潜移默化的事情，Loki挺好哄的，首先他需要给他更多暗示，然后再找个时间澄清，他并不是雷神。  
第一件事情非常容易，也许他该带他去看个男男午夜场什么的。  
该死，他肯定是被那家电影院搞糊涂了，那个根本不是暗示，而是赤裸裸的明示，看完Loki搞不好就把自己脱得光溜溜地裹在毯子里送过来，作为祭品献给他的神。  
在用那些废弃的石料练习一个月后，石匠师傅终于允许Loki登上脚手架，用来雕刻的石料有三米半高，同其他石料摆在一起，众神之父和爱神像已经现出雏形，光明之神的要慢一些，大概是因为神像脚下那些草叶图样颇为费神。  
Thor带来了自己的笔记本，在等候Loki的同时也可以回复一些邮件或者撰写城堡修复的论文大纲，城堡完成以后，Loki和他将作为作者发表它。  
但Loki并不适合做这个，他从脚手架上掉下来了，Thor看着他一脚踩空，像个断线的风筝一样从上面坠落，砰的一声砸在地板上。  
“Loki！”  
四周的工匠闹哄哄地围上来，有人拿出电话呼叫急救车，才将Thor的理智拉回一点，他手抖得要命，几次都无法将Loki抱起来，“请帮我把他抬到外面车上，我带他去医院。”  
“我没事，只是腿有些疼。”Loki睁开眼，轻声说。  
“万幸，上帝。”一个石匠叫道：“不过还是要请医生为你做一个全面的检查。”  
几个人合伙将Loki抬上车后座，Thor婉拒了他们的陪同的好意，将车开出去，他们并没有去向医院，Thor将车开到第一个无人的转角就停了下来。  
“伤到哪了？伤到哪了？！”一熄火Thor就跳上后座，急切地问道。  
“不疼，所以今天我们可以提前去看电影了吗？”Loki坐起身说。这时候他还关心能不能看电影，简直让Thor又好气又好笑。  
Thor将他全身骨节都摸了一遍，“右腿腿骨断了，肋骨也有根断了，真的不疼？”  
“不疼。”Loki按了按Thor所说的两个地方，肯定地回答。  
Thor松了一口气，“先回城堡，我需要给你固定一下断掉的骨头。”  
“Thor，”Loki期期艾艾地说：“你能吻我一下吗？”  
他满怀希望地看着Thor。  
“电影里都这么演的。”

 

 

 

 

Part 38

“不行。”Thor听见自己的声音变得冰冷。  
他们每天结束雕刻后就会顺便在镇上吃晚饭，看一场电影再回去，像热恋的情侣那般。Thor特意选了一些爱情和特效兼容的影片，对于Thor情绪Loki向来都有敏锐的察觉力，他肯定明白了Thor所暗示的，所以才会这么问。  
天知道，他多么想吻一吻那冰冷的唇，告诉Loki，他爱他。可是嫉妒啊，这恶毒的妖妇，她一直在Thor耳旁窃窃私语。  
别傻了，Loki爱的是大厅那块堆石头，而不是你。  
你敢将事实的真相告诉他吗？  
只怕你说出了口，他立刻就会离你而去。  
他爱Loki，但是他不想成为谎言里的替代品。  
气氛一下子变得尴尬，Loki勉强挤出一个笑容，低头不语，两人没有更多的交谈。回到长屋后，Thor用夹板固定住断掉的骨头，又替换掉脏污的绷带，可Loki并没有为此情绪好转。  
“我先回房间了。”搬进长屋后，他们就分开了房间，Thor终于不用担心他晚上会忍不住解开Loki的衣服进行某些不可告人的猥亵举动了。  
“Thor……”Loki的声音止住了Thor的脚步，他说：“如果你厌倦我了，请在这里开枪。”他的手放在心脏的部位，那只缺了小指头的手。  
他并不傻，他一直都知道，Thor曾经想要消灭已经死去的他。  
“你怎么敢这样想，你知道我想要什么！”压抑了太久的求而不得和嫉妒混合成怒火，Thor几乎想把真相一并吼出，他握紧了拳头，强忍着没有说出更多话语，憋得太阳穴突突地发疼。  
“那就拿走啊！”Loki不甘示弱地叫道，这太不正常了，他们两都疯了才会吵起来。  
“你已经死了！”话一出口Thor就后悔了，怒火让他们都在失去理智，他深吸一口气，大步走出去，猛地摔上门。  
第二天两人又和好如初，他们都回避着那晚的争吵，好像从未发生过，只是取消了每晚的电影行程。城堡的大门和大厅的玻璃装好后，神像就只剩下雷神还未完成了，照顾到“受伤”的Loki，雕塑公司将它们全送过来，并派遣了一个师傅过来指导，这样Loki就能在城堡里继续工作，Thor也不必载着他跑来跑去而专注于零碎的配件定做，他们减少了相处的时间来避免尴尬，Thor想着再等晚一点，等到两人都心平气和，等到圣诞他们回美国，再将真相告诉Loki。  
这日子越来越近，楼梯的栏杆和大厅的吊灯都装上了，外墙的脚手架也一一拆除，过完圣诞回来，他们就只需要布置上一些家具，就基本没什么问题了，他们可以去旧货集市上淘一些小物件，或者订做，如果Loki想要亲自动手，也有的是时间。  
Thor一边洗澡一边计划着来年的工作，一阵敲门声打断了他的思路。  
“谁在那儿？”Thor关掉淋浴，带上浴巾走出来，擦掉头发上多余的水迹，这么晚工人们不会来拜访他，但也说不准，也许是什么材料不够了，需要他去再订购一些。  
“是我。”敲门声停了，是Loki在外面。  
Thor几乎丢掉了他的浴巾，这挺糟糕，说真的他并不是介意在Loki面前显露他的身材，这大半年的生活让他重获了一个健康的身体，而且强壮。不过还是等哪天他们开始正式约会时再这么坦诚相见才好。  
“等一分钟！”Thor一边手忙脚乱地从抽屉里翻找内裤一边叫道。  
他大概花了一分多钟，把自己打点成能正常见人的模样，还想再照个镜子，可是Loki在外面，Thor不会让他久等，他捋了两把未干的头发，打开门。  
Loki站在门口，双手握在一起，拇指神经质地搓动着。  
“Thor……”Loki看起来糟糕极了，灰蒙蒙的，太多天没有人帮他打理，他一直需要人打理的，他都不懂得怎么照顾自己，在过去他拥有侍女们，后来Thor能照顾他，当然没有侍女们做得那么好，但也勉强保持在清洁的程度，现在他全身都乱糟糟的布满了石屑灰尘，他的腿不可能复原了，以一个奇怪的角度支楞着，用来固定的夹板需要调整，Loki自己肯定不会，这些一直都是Thor来做的，Thor知道自己应该为他做这个，最好再换一身绷带，他手上的绷带已经脏到看不出原来的颜色。  
Loki总是傻乎乎的，动作迟钝，比正常人类慢几个节拍，而且到现在都没有发现Thor并不是他信仰的神。  
分明有那么多的破绽和线索，证明Thor只是一个普通人，证明Thor被他吸引很久了，天知道怎么回事，他以前只和姑娘们约会，可现在他满心都是那副消瘦的身体，苍白的，带着一层薄而有力的肌肉，还有黑色草丛下的禁地，他想吻他，抚摸他，无时不刻地。  
即使他知道Loki并不是真正的活着。  
所以他不能放Loki进来，更加不能帮他清洗身体，刷上防腐的蜂蜡或松脂，换一身干净的绷带。  
他怕他会忍不住想要玷污那具纯洁的圣徒躯体。  
Thor不敢看Loki的眼睛，他无法拒绝那双漂亮的眼睛，那里面透出所有诱人的情感，但不是为Thor这个普通人类，而是给另一个不存在的东西。  
Thor担心他会嫉妒得发狂，而强行做些什么超出常规的事情。  
“我把雕像完成了。”他听见Loki说，Thor能听出那些小心翼翼和满心期待，Loki应该受到夸奖，甚至更多，Thor知道他的努力，他以前甚至完全不懂雕刻，他向那些石匠师傅们请教，刻苦练习，他花了别人几倍的时间来对付他从Thor那里要去的工作，他为那块石头疯狂。  
说真的Thor现在一点都不在乎大厅里用来祈祷的雕像是否能在圣诞节前完成，甚至不在乎它们是否能完成，那不过就是一块大石头而已，没有雕刻家，它什么都不是。  
“知道了。”Thor干巴巴地回答。  
然后呢。  
他想抱抱Loki，给他洗澡，换一身干净的绷带和衣服，告诉他你回来住吧，不必着急那些工作，我们可以慢慢来，罗马并非一日建成的。  
还有我爱你。  
我们新年一起回家，我会把你介绍给我的父母兄弟，从此我的家人就是你的家人，我的一切也是你的一切。  
Loki没有像往常一样立刻从Thor面前退开。  
他对着Thor缓缓跪下来，就像第一次那样专注地亲吻他的指尖，“我有罪，我在亵渎。”他喃喃地说。  
不，你没有。  
但Thor来不及告诉他这句了。  
Loki在话音刚落时轰然崩塌，变成一堆扬起的灰烬，就像当初那件血迹斑斓的破旧长袍。Thor伸手去捞，却只有细密的灰尘从他指缝中溜走。他想说些什么，甚至是痛苦的哀嚎，可喉咙里却像哽进了硬块，只能发出细微的呜咽。

 

 

Part 39

Thor不知道自己是怎么离开那间屋子的。  
无比清醒，又无比迷茫。  
他知道自己的每一个动作，记得周围环境的每一处细节。  
唯独略开了Loki。  
他像上好了发条的锡人，按部就班地吩咐开始收尾的工人们收拾建筑材料的碎片，拆除脚手架，搬走升降机。  
给导师同学朋友打电话发电邮，邀请他们来参加建成的典礼，也没有忘记那群来帮忙的学弟学妹们。  
给母亲发信息，告诉她无法按原计划在圣诞带着人回来。  
购买庆祝所需要的香槟和葡萄酒，预定来打扫的家政公司和制作庆祝宴会的厨师团。  
最后将Loki的所有杂物，和那堆灰烬埋在院子里，还有那套特意定制却没来得及用上的礼服。  
也有工人问过他Loki去了哪，而他只是笑笑，用一句轻描淡写的先行离开随口带过。  
他按时起床，跑步，吃饭，干活，洗澡，睡觉。他同工人们说笑话，过时的笑点也能让他嘻嘻哈哈笑到直不起腰，他放任自己的房间变成布满脏衣服和方便食品袋的垃圾场，将所有痕迹都掩盖，好像他的生命里从未存在过另一个人。  
施工队离开的那晚，Thor请他们去镇上酒吧狂欢，也叫上了一直帮忙处理和政府之间的文件协议的办事员和警察，以所有帮过他的人。  
他向每一个人微笑，举杯，同他们开怀畅饮，高谈阔论，放声大笑。  
为庆祝他的成功不遗余力的欢乐放纵。  
他甚至不会介意喝完这轮和那几个冲他放电的漂亮妞们来一次或者几次火辣的性爱。  
觥筹交错，金迷纸醉。  
Thor喝得醉醺醺，脚步踉跄，走向那群之前朝他放过电的年轻妞，却歪歪倒倒地撞上了某个人，和他同样的金发，蓝眼，却似乎滴酒未沾，整洁严肃。来酒吧这种场合还穿着制服，扣子扣到领口，古板无趣。  
“你好，我是SteveRogers，你并未见过我，但我想你认识我的同事TonyStark和Natasha Romanoff，我现在负责接手他们关于你的项目。”  
“项目？你要来喝一杯吗？警官，我们已经完成了！”  
“Odinson先生，我想我们得就这个项目本身进行一次谈话。”Rogers警官罔顾Thor本人的意愿，强制将他半拖半架地扶上车，关上车门，按上安全锁。警官跨进驾驶位，点火倒车，从停车位上退出来，拐入街道。  
“喂！你把我带去哪？”Thor酒醒了几分，不满地嚷嚷道。  
Rogers警官不紧不慢地按导航路线图开着车，平静地回答：“回城堡。”  
“操！”Thor一拳重重地锤向隔绝前后座的栅栏，“停车！”如果不是这个的阻挡，Thor那拳头真想落在那个叫什么的警官脸上。  
他一点都不想回去，酒吧多好啊，都是活人，言笑晏晏。  
还能睡上一具或者几具温暖的躯体。  
城堡里只有坟墓，死人的坟墓，记忆的坟墓。  
那地方简直快要让人发疯，Thor已经做好了打算，等他按原计划开完庆功的宴会，他就捐掉它，无论给哪个组织都好，回到美国去，余生再也不踏进欧洲一步。  
警车驶离了公路，进入辅道，他们在一处休息站里停下来。  
“如果这里能让你觉得好受点，我们可以在这里谈。”警官找了一个停车位，熄了油门，将车窗放下一些，让外面冰凉的空气卷走车内厚重的酒气。“Loki消失了，对吗？” 严肃的Rogers警官终于切入主题，向Thor询问事实真相。  
“不，他在院子里，那堆新翻起的泥土下。”也许是夜风太冷的缘故，Thor的醉意竟然一瞬间消退，他的脑子里无比清醒：“你们可以派人来查我，那一堆灰烬就是他留在这个世界上的所有痕迹。”  
这样也好，给他一个罪名，让他也死去。  
“我们知道他不是人类。”Rogers打断了Thor的臆想，沉稳地说：“很抱歉，Odinson先生。”  
“这个世界上有一些科学无法解释的东西，我们负责解决这个。”导航的画面变成了Loki的照片，半透明还是幽灵时的照片，Thor贪婪地盯着那个小小的电子屏幕，几乎没有意识到Rogers警官接下来又说了什么。  
“他之前一直就在这里，幽灵，每天早晚出来游荡，根据我们观察和分析，认为只需要修复这座城堡，他就能得到安宁不再出现，但他对我们的每一个工作人员都毫无反应，除了有一点点不喜欢Stark——他从他身体里穿了过去。”  
“所以我们才在网站上发布出售城堡的消息，混在一堆真正出售的里面，来寻找那些对鬼魂有极强的亲和力又不被他排斥的对象。”  
所以他们找上了Thor。  
“没有人会想到事情如此进展，这是我们工作的失误。”  
“谢谢你们。”谢谢你们的选择。知道这些反而让Thor变得平静，那些隐藏起来的情绪燎原烈火一般的席卷了他，最后什么都没有剩下。  
他曾有过一段满是温馨的回忆，曾爱得隐晦，曾嫉妒得几近疯狂。  
“对不起。”Rogers诚恳地说。  
“不，是真的谢谢你们，让我遇到他。”也让我目睹他离开。Thor分不清这件事的对错了，一定是摄取了太多酒精的缘故，他原本想着，如果可以，他宁愿从未遇到过Loki，就算是修复工程推进得再艰难一些，也好过这样的顺利。  
他获得了业内的称赞和惊叹，却满心空空荡荡，像个破产的流浪汉，一无所有，他想要Loki回来，将未说出口的真相一并抖出，被判决也比这样好得多。  
“但你现在的情况令人担忧，你对鬼魂有很高的亲和力，愿意加入我们的队伍吗？”  
“如果能帮助我找回他，我愿意。”  
“我送你回去，好好休息。”Rogers没有将那句“这种完成心愿的鬼魂不会再出现”的话说出来。  
其实人类同鬼魂没什么不同，都是靠执念而存在。

 

 

 

 

 

Part 40

等Rogers走后，城堡只剩下了Thor一个人。  
没有Loki。  
再也不会有Loki。  
Thor知道他该休息了，回到长屋中去，睡到明天早上，再好好打点一下自己，为将要来临的典礼做准备，可双腿却不听使唤地跨进石质城堡的大门。  
他应该是喝醉了，视野模糊，手脚酸软，步履虚浮，又好像从未这样清醒过，他记得他和Loki在院子里晒衣服做饭，在门厅里写生，在漏雨的城堡躲在二楼的帐篷里看广告视频，一起整理掉大厅的泥土和碎石，将各种建材搬运到安装工人手边……  
每一个记忆都历历在目，他闭上眼就能浮现当时Loki的神情和动作，哪怕是细微的僵硬的，但Thor就是能分辨出它们所表达的情绪。  
他拖着脚步，蹒跚地走进厅堂，北欧诸神立于两侧，悄无声息地注视着他。  
尽头神台上，已经完成的雷神雕像还盖着幕布，等待典礼时才会揭开。  
Thor跌跌撞撞地晃过去，敷衍地挥了挥手对和他同名的神祗雕像打招呼。  
“嘿，他在你那里还好吗？”Thor一边说着一边爬上神台，一屁股坐在神像脚边。在最后的那段时间，Loki几乎围着这个没有生命的石头打转，工人们告诉过Thor，说他晚上睡在石像下面，他们以为他和Loki只是闹闹矛盾，兄弟之间的赌气而已，还劝说过Thor城堡湿冷，没必要为一点争吵而生病等等。  
他嫉妒这个石像，嫉妒得要命，明明只是一个虚假的东西，却能占据Loki所有的注意力。  
“你有那么多信徒，多他一个不多，少他一个不少吧。”Thor自顾自地说，他一定是开始精神失常了，才会在半夜里跑来和一块石头说话。  
他想Loki，几近发狂。  
一个人要有多难过，才能将自己伪装得和正常一样。  
“你能只对他好吗？把你的注意力都分给他。”  
你肯定做不到像我这样的爱他。  
把他还给我。  
“不然他会多么寂寞……”  
你有那么多信徒，英灵殿里挤满了勇敢的灵魂，你怎么能照顾到每一个，哪怕你只是同每个信徒说一句话，那要多久才能轮到Loki呢。  
在那些等待的日子里，Loki又在干什么，又会做些什么呢？  
“要是你做不到，要是你真的存在——”  
“请把他带回我身边。”他扯落雷神雕像上的幕布。  
露出的石像脸孔和他竟有七八分相似，只是面容是典型的维京人脸孔，更为粗犷一些，也怪不得Loki为什么一直坚信他就是那个雷神。  
这大概就是对于Thor不相信神明存在的惩罚，让这一切发生得像雷神精心策划的恶作剧。  
Thor笑了。  
疯狂的大笑，笑到声音嘶哑，全身脱力瘫坐在地板上。  
然后像个孩子那般，抱头痛哭。  
Loki曾将生命的美好带给了他，然后他又毫不留情地带走了它们，连同Thor原有的活力和信仰。  
他本以为建筑是自己的一切，他爱他的事业胜过一切，而生活的乐趣不过是消遣，学术的成就才是他毕生所求，现在他愿意一切重来，这样他会把这座城堡的修复时间延长到一生，他会一直拥有Loki，哪怕这个狂热的宗教信仰者没有真心，哪怕他透过Thor的脸孔望着他的神祗。  
只要Loki能在他触手可及的地方。  
急功近利，贪图虚名。  
Thor哭着哭着又开始笑，自嘲地笑，他将用来庆功的酒箱拖过来，一瓶一瓶灌进喉咙，一直到胃袋再也装不下，酒满到喉咙口，就全浇在脑袋上。  
如果可以，他多想点燃一把火，将自己也烧成灰烬，埋在院子那堆新翻的泥土下，和塑料的锤子，廉价的衣物，还有那堆无情的灰烬一同埋葬。  
他像一个疯子一般哭哭笑笑，把空酒瓶砸碎在神台下，甚至不知道自己是什么时候失去意识的。  
Thor以为自己会醉死，但他还是醒了过来，不知是谁将他扶回了床铺，还有什么东西躺在他的臂弯里，暖烘烘白晃晃的，还有点沉，压得手臂酸麻。  
Thor眨眨眼，又揉了揉眼角，眼前模糊的景象渐渐清晰，那是一具年轻的身体，线条匀称，洁白光滑，带着健康的浅粉，胸膛随着呼吸微微起伏。  
大概是被Thor的动作吵醒了，他张开嘴懒洋洋地打了一个小哈欠，粉红的舌头还惬意地卷翘起，又纯真又诱惑。  
Thor顾不上宿醉的头痛，一把掀翻Loki，攥住他的双肩，将他困在自己身下，愤怒地低吼道：“你这个混蛋，魔鬼，你怎么能那样离开？！”  
“Thor……”绿色的眼睛还带些许睡意朦胧，连续眨了好几下才聚焦到Thor脸上，一脸无辜。  
Thor从未这样憎恨自己的名字，也绝不会再因为这样的姿态心软。他将恶狠狠地说：“看清楚了，我并不是你的信仰，我不是那个雷神。”他内心里五感交集，又欢喜Loki的归来，又恼怒那个雷神——他肯定没那么在乎Loki才会将人还回来，还担心Loki知晓真相后失望。接着他等不及Loki的回答，便翻来覆去地检查这具新生的身体：背部，没有伤痕；双手，十指都在；小腿和肋骨，完好。  
“我的东西都不见了……”Loki半眯着眼，懒洋洋地瘪着嘴控诉。  
那些东西都埋在院子里呢，怪不得全身光溜溜什么也没。  
Thor突然意识到眼前是一具鲜活的赤裸的躯体，他正一手抓着Loki的小腿，一手放在他的腰侧上，视线不可避免地往下跑。  
“再买。”他心虚地撇开眼收回手，干脆坐起身，明明应该高兴Loki的回来，可依然莫名地生闷气。  
“我知道你不是雷神了，如果你愿意，我想留下来。”  
“我当然愿意。”Thor几乎脱口而出，不，这样又显得太过急色了。反正话已出口，不如破罐子破摔，Thor自暴自弃的想着，俯身霸道地给了Loki一个深吻，虚张声势地威胁道：“我会狠狠地操你，操到你哭着求饶也不会停，你只能看着我，被我填满，永远和我在一起，你的一切都属于我。”  
“呵呵，”绿眼睛的小恶魔调皮地笑了出来，“你是我的Thor，”他拉过Thor的右手放到自己的唇边，舌苔缓缓地从掌心的指根舔到指尖，末尾还坏心眼地轻轻咬了一口。  
“做你想做的。”

 

 

 

Part 41

“surprise!”  
某个临近圣诞节的清晨，Balder和Hodur突然从门外跳出来时Thor就知道大事不妙了，他还没来得及把他的Loki的事情告诉家人，而两兄弟的出现就意味这他的父母就在附近，Frigga肯定会支持他的选择;拳头和威胁利诱能让他的兄弟们屈服;但是他担忧的是他的父亲，顽固古板的老Odin。  
他担心父亲的态度和话语会伤害到Loki，毕竟还是僵尸时，Loki就心思细腻，容易被周围人的语言态度感染。  
不过现在首要任务是先搞定这对调皮的双胞胎，不然见到Loki他们肯定要爆炸。  
他只能祈祷还在睡觉的Loki多睡一会儿，毕竟他们刚确认关系后Thor就将人囫囵地吃了个遍，然后食髓知味一发不可收拾，几乎每天都要混到筋疲力尽才肯休息。  
但掌管这片区域的雷神一向和他不对盘，“Thor？”沙哑的声音从身后传来，看到双胞胎明显惊吓到的表情，Thor连忙回头，Loki正揉着眼睛，站在卧室门口扶着门，他显然也被刚才的门铃声吵醒了，一脸睡眠不足的模样，锤子T恤松松垮垮地挂在他身上充当睡衣的角色，但完全挡不住脖颈和沿着大腿上去消失在两腿间的青紫吻痕。  
“哟——”双胞胎齐声叫道。  
“妈妈告诉我们你交了一个男朋友时我们还有些不信。”Hodur说。  
等等他什么时候和母亲说过Loki是他男朋友了？！  
“没想到你这么可怕，老哥。”Balder说。  
“美人，你成年了吗？”Hodur问。  
Loki不明就以地点点头，在他的时代，十四岁就成年了。  
“真的？你看起来还没有十八岁。”Balder说。  
的确他没有十八岁，他十七岁就死了，Loki正想回答，Thor眼疾手快地一把捂住他的嘴，将人推回房间，低声说：“快换衣服，他们在这里的话，我父母肯定也不远了。”说完他立即关上门将Loki留在卧室内。  
“你简直是个禽兽，老哥。”双胞胎异口同声地说。  
“滚蛋，老实交代，爸妈还有多久到？”Thor捏起拳头威胁地挥挥，拉下脸装出一副狰狞的模样逼问道。  
双胞胎夸张地抱在一起，表演出害怕至极的神色，但还是配合地回答：“他们已经到了，现在在城堡那边参观，我们按母亲的要求来叫醒你们，给你们准备的时间。”  
“父亲怎么说？”Thor接着问出他最为关心的问题。  
“他想断绝父子关系。”Balder说。  
“他怒吼着要取消你在家族企业里的股份。”Hodur说。  
“哦。”Thor说。  
“你一点都不在乎吗，老哥？”双胞胎问。  
“意料之中。”这的确像是他父亲会有的反应，Thor开始考虑要怎么才能只让Loki见见Frigga，而避开Odin。  
“事实上，他只愣了一下就接受了。”Balder说，双胞胎都继承了Frigga的善良，一看到Thor露出愁闷的脸色就立刻说出了实情。  
“啥？”Thor几乎都不敢相信他听到的。  
“你知道，美国都挂彩虹旗了，而你正好在那之后出柜，他以为你之前一直都在隐藏性取向而埋首工作，对所有一切都漠不关心。”Hodur说。  
“妈妈担心你不敢回家过圣诞，于是就说服大家一起过来了。”Balder说。  
他哪是不敢回家过节，明明是因为他把Loki弄丢了没脸回家才对。  
“而且如果老爸还在发火的话，妈妈肯定不会让他和你们见面的，别担心。”Hodur说。  
“谢谢。”Thor说，其实他更应该对母亲说这句话，不过现在他也感谢来告诉他消息而且一点也不介意他性取向的兄弟们。  
“所以，中饭吃什么，老哥？”双胞胎一起大叫到，声音绝对能传到卧室。  
有这样的兄弟太糟心了，Thor想打人。  
*  
“谢谢您给我推荐Thor，他已经办理好入职手续了。”Steve说。  
“不客气，其实是你们帮了我的忙。”老教授连连摆手，他看向眼前的年轻人，他们曾多次交谈，却是第一次见面，以他的人生经验当然能分辨出眼前之人的正直与自律。他叹了一口气，“说起来，我一直愧疚当年的事情。”  
几年前他带领学生们深入日德兰半岛的沼泽地，去考察一处古代祭坛的遗址，结果最喜欢的学生却不知何时沾惹到一个鬼魂，Selvig胆战心惊地看着那个女孩将Thor带入沼泽深处，担心Thor会遭受生命危险，他不得不求助一个相关工作者都知道的神秘部门，请求他们来解救他的学生，当时他不敢和Thor明说，因为Thor是个不会说谎的人，他害怕Thor知道真相后的态度会激怒那个看似平和的魂灵。  
没想到多年之后，他的学生又遇到了另一个，而且明知对方的身份还深陷其中。  
“那个女孩后来怎么样了？”Selvig问出了他压在心底多年的疑惑。  
“她离开了，在她走之前我们的工作人员曾与她有过一次交谈。她死在刚成年的那天，只是想尝试一次爱情的感觉，也知道自己无法与Thor共度一生，所以Thor走后，她就自行离开了”  
“我一直都为这件事愧疚，当我最后发现她其实并没有伤害任何人的企图时。”这件事像一块重石压在Selvig心上多年，每次他见到Thor，负罪感都会油然而生，所以当他见到同样的Loki时，他用自己最大的善意对待和照顾他。  
“请您不必自责，Jane说如果您问起这件事，就让我们转达给您一句话，谢谢您没有拆穿她的身份，让她完成她的愿望，不必再徘徊在此。她离开的很安详。”Steve说。  
Selvig扶着书桌，慢慢地站直了身体，好久才长吐出一口气，像是放下了多年的重担，语气也变得轻松了几分：“谢谢你们的帮助。”  
“不必客气，这是我们的职责。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

尾声

Loki是领主与舞姬一夜风流后的产物。  
从他的名字就可以知道他在这座信奉阿斯加德诸神的城堡中的受欢迎程度了。但也没什么太糟的，Laufey给一碗饭他吃，又没有继承权的压力，除了看书祈祷和鼓捣艺术之外，偶尔还能做点小恶作剧对付那些嘲笑他出生的人。  
他本以为他对这座城堡没有什么感情，也曾想过成年后离开，但是他没有等到那一天，战争就爆发了，Laufey和他的儿子们纷纷战死在城墙上，士兵们把领主的权杖献给他。  
南方传来的新教占领了国土，这里是行政省内最后一处诸神的神殿和堡垒，此后再无退路。当战争进行到尾端，城堡里没有更多的粮食和任何战胜的希望后，他给出了最后的命令。  
士兵们将刀剑对准了他们的妻子和孩子，然后是他们自己，只有Loki留了下来。  
Loki对于供奉的阿斯加德的诸神们并没有太多的恭敬，除了神台正中的雷电之神。  
人不是生而坚强。  
年幼时的私生子少不了被城堡里的同年人的欺凌，Laufey的城堡里男性们都必须靠武力维护自己的尊严，不会有人对那个还弱小的没有母亲庇护的孩子伸出援手。  
他也曾因孤独而哭泣，因伤痛而流泪，战战兢兢地躲避随时可能袭来的拳头。雷神宽大披风的背后是一处极好的隐藏点，没有人敢爬上神台，也就没有人知道他在那儿。  
那具雕像在Loki的幼年里，扮演着本来应该由Laufey来扮演的保护者的角色。  
除了他自己，他当然不能容忍任何人来亵渎雷神。  
哪怕那只是一尊石像。  
他以为他不会有信仰的，即使是对于那尊雕像，也只是占有欲多过敬仰。  
所以他才会留下来，捍卫他的所有物。  
那群疯狗般的异教徒将Laufey腐烂的尸体拖出来砍头，撬开墓室里所有的石棺，卷走陪葬品，将先祖的尸骨拖出来碾碎，对他严刑拷打，引诱他吐出背叛的言语，他都未曾屈服，那是他应得的惩罚。  
他在城破之前烧掉祭坛的挂毯，把金银的祭品沉入深井，将所有神像一一推到砸碎，亲自摧毁最后的圣地。他宁可自己做那个渎神者，也不想让异教徒触碰到一丝一毫。  
可最后他还是留下了脖子上挂着的小小的雷神之锤护身符。他把挂坠压在舌头下，藏在唇齿间，直到那些渣滓们再也玩不出任何花样，将他塞进石棺中，合上棺盖。  
他罪恶的灵魂必然无法得到宽恕，无法去往勇士们的英灵殿，也无法去往死亡女神的国度，他将护符纳入掌心，心满意足接受他的结局。  
他的意识在高温和逐渐稀薄的空气中昏沉，突然有个声音隆隆地安抚，“睡吧，睡吧，总躲在我披风后面的小爱哭鬼，等到一个和平安宁的年代，我会再将你唤醒。”  
身体的痛苦逐渐远去，困顿的睡意让他沉入梦乡。  
有时候他会做梦，梦到另一个世界，那里有高耸入云的大楼，移动起来快如疾风的铁盒，人像的投影会在玻璃后说话，演绎生离死别，所有的居民都能熟练地使用电来方便生活。  
还有一个没有Mjolnir的Thor，他和古籍记载的雷神一样热情，友善地对待每一个人，天生就具有令人信服的力量，他对Loki的照顾，超过所有Loki身边的人。  
除了有一点，他总是跨过礼貌的范畴，做出一些过于亲密的举动。  
这让Loki有些局促，他的信仰似乎看上他了？可在此之前Loki一直都是和女孩交往。  
但渐渐Loki就爱上了这个梦境，双方都是男性又何妨，他喜欢他的神祗触碰他，他也想触碰他的神祗。  
“我并不是你的信仰，我不是那个雷神。”  
Thor这么说地时候Loki只是不以为然地挑了挑眉。  
那有什么关系，他收紧了手臂，脸颊埋在那厚实的胸肌上，就像贪恋温暖和安全的孩子。  
不管Thor是否能呼风唤雨掌控雷电，他都不在乎。  
因为，Thor是他应得的奖励。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

番外

名为复仇者联盟的灵异事件处理小队事实上是个经费严重不足的组织，隶属一个更穷的政府部门神盾局，这点Clint深有体会，他入职转正时报销的交通补贴，到现在都还未批下来。偏偏他又是这个队伍中最穷的那个，只有一个小农场，还要养活四口人。Clint在组织里也算是老员工了，当年他大学毕业，正准备回老家农场去继承家族传统行业，被神盾局局长Fury找上门，那时候他还年轻，天真地以为这这个组织类似于007什么的，干得都是拯救世界的活计，欣然入职，现如今他每次做接待新人入职登记时，都不由的感叹，这个不拖欠基础工资就是万幸的单位，还能招进人来真是苍天无眼。  
不过目前队伍里的大部分人都不缺钱，Odinson夫夫在加入之前，Tony Stark一直占据着办公室土豪榜的第一名，他以前是做军火生意的，一个油水很足的行业，上面决定把这位涉黑土豪招进来时Clint一度坚信他们的组织已经濒临破产，Fury就要卷着他们未发的工资潜逃了，因为Stark本人根本不符合要求，特别小组成员的第一条，要求就是对灵异生物的高亲和力，让他们能通过交谈获得情报，甚至安抚怨灵，而Stark这一项测试是空缺，Clint甚至猜测他的亲和力为负，因为在任务中连无害的幽灵，都会莫名其妙地从他身上穿过。  
但不久后就真相大白，Stark本人是个机械的专家，他制作的机器人突破了卢瓦尔河一处城堡的沉睡魔咒，将当年折损在内的队友Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes捡回来，鬼魂的咒语伤不到原本就没有生命的机械，Stark作为组内的科研人员当之无愧，如果他不那么喜欢看热闹可能会更好一些。  
说到Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes，不得不八卦一下他们这对难兄难弟啼笑皆非的关系，两人出生在二战末尾时期，从小就是邻居，到了大学却意见相左，一个坚持爱国主义，一个却不知道怎么接触到了共产主义的理论，后来Rogers在美国参了军，Barnes远赴苏联留学，两种理论碰撞，谁也说服不了谁，眼看就要老死不相往来，结果后来，因为战后大量亡灵导致灵异各种事故层出不穷，国家秘密建立了神盾局，将这两个亲和力满分的冤家入编，又再次合作。事实证明，两个人虽然政见不合，但内心里依然将对方当做生死相托的好友，Steve Rogers探索卢瓦尔河的某处城堡失去联系后，Bucky Barnes主动接手了案子，也一去不复返，直到几十年后局长Fury将Stark骗进来去寻找当年的真相，才将他们从静止的时间中带出。  
有了这两个资格超长的老员工后，Fury就成了甩手掌柜，干脆将他们这个实战队伍从喝茶插科打诨的部门分离出去，队长的职位交给Steve，Bucky接任副手的职位，再后来入职的Thor，就是Steve招的了。  
这个日常一身打折货的真富二代Thor不光自己进来，还带上了家属，他的伴侣、Clint的上一个任务，Loki。准确的说，一个近七百年的僵尸，但是他神奇的复活了，按照Tony的原话，那是真爱的力量，他说这话的时候满含讽刺，Clint深以为是因为嫉妒Thor夺走了他办公室土豪榜第一名的缘故。  
说起来Thor到真是幸运，没几个人能在这种情况下修成正果的，想想当初的打趣都成了真，Clint不由得微微一笑。  
Tony这人有个毛病，办公室里众所周知，说出来也无伤大雅，他非常怕鬼，又改不掉自己那点看热闹的小毛病，自告奋勇地领了监视任务，那时候Loki还神智不全，不知道记恨，复活后前尘往事一并想起，私下对他做了不少无伤大雅的恶作剧，偏偏Loki在队伍里又以一副纯良无害的面孔示人，让Tony有苦难言，恨不得见面绕道走。  
半个月后Tony在英国的某个远亲去世了，将一栋巴洛克时期的别墅留给他，那远亲明明还有几个后代，但都一个个推脱不肯接手，理由完全一致：修缮费用太高，无法承担。为了躲开Loki，Tony借此出了一趟公差，远赴英国。  
他不知道的是，那栋房子里有一个管家鬼魂，名为Jarvis，姓无从考证，已经服侍家族数百年，几个原继承人都受不了管家龟毛的性格和时刻神出鬼没的礼仪提醒，愁着转让，终于查到Stark家这条血缘分支，哄得对方同意接手，皆大欢喜。  
Tony完全蒙在鼓里，此刻，他刚刚签完房产移交的文件，在去别墅的路上；来自俄罗斯的Natasha Romanoff在办公室和Bucky交流马克思主义；Jim Rhodes也在办公室，但他在赶上一次任务的报告；Steve在非洲寻找一个叫Bruce Banner的生物博士，发展新的同僚；Thor和Loki在澳大利亚度又一次的蜜月；而为生计担忧的Clint，还在跑快递的兼职，最近快递公司新雇佣了一个叫Pietro的小伙子，送货速度几乎打压得他抬不起头；而他们的直属机构神盾局，刚刚又通过复仇者联盟交上来的报告，策划了新一期的漫画大纲，忘记说的是，由于政府很久没有拨款给他们这个部门，早在四十年代，他们就偷偷以同事为原型，脑洞出漫画通过某个目前叫漫威的公司发表，来赚取运转资金。  
一切皆好，生活仍在继续。


End file.
